Soulmates
by dancerlittle
Summary: Sequel to Sweethearts Troyella
1. My Wish

**A/N: Since Sweethearts was such a big hit, I decided to continue it and start this one. It's going to take place three years in the future when they're graduating college. **

**A huge thank you to JustaCrush for all her help!!! Feedback and ideas would be loved and greatly appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**April 24th, 2010 2:00 pm**

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you wanna go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything_

The President of Duke University stood in front of the mass of four hundred and fifty- three identically dressed students in blue caps and gowns. The man cleared his throat, wiped his brow and then leaned close to the microphone.

"Distinguished guests, faculty, friends and family. By the power invested in me from the great state of North Carolina. It is with honor and privilege to announce one of the finest groups of students I have ever witnessed. Please join me in congratulating the official alumni of Duke University, class of 2010."

Cheers, shouts, and applause came from not only the graduates but everyone who had gathered to help them celebrate. Caps filled the sky as students celebrated their achievements and victories. In the center of the mass of excited families and students, Gabriella Montez pushed her hair off her face and let her brown eyes trail around the area. She bounced up and down on her toes looking for her family and friends.

"Who are you looking for?" Gabriella jumped at the voice behind her, but settled when she turned around and looked into those brilliant blue eyes.

"Oh, this really nice looking guy I met earlier. You haven't seen a really tall, handsome guy anywhere have you?" Troy Bolton wrapped his arms around Gabriella waist and looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Nope. But I'm here, so we could you know . . . sneak away before he gets back." He winked, causing her to giggle uncontrollably for some time. Troy leaned over and kissed the corner of her lips, right at the edge of her smile.

"We'll see. Can't we find our family first?" Not taking his eyes off of her face, he just nodded before kissing her in the exact same spot one last time.

"You have the most beautiful smile. Did you know that?" Gabriella blushed and let her eyes fall to the ground. "I can't decide what I like about you best. You're smile or you." Before he had another chance to sweep her off her feet, Gabriella ran around and jumped on his back, hoping to be able to see over the thousands and thousands of people.

"Do you see them anywhere?" Troy yelled over the noise

"Not yet. Why don't you go towards the stage and see if they are over there?" After weaving their way through the crowd, Gabriella eventually recognized the top of Chad's massy afro and they ran over to meet their group of friends and family.

"Sister, we've graduated!" Taylor squealed, running up to her longtime best friend. The two embraced in a long hug while Chad and Troy did the same, except with much less squealing and giggling.

"I know, I can't believe it's been four years."

"Now you know how we feel." Coming up behind the four friends, Mr. Bolton wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Mrs. Bolton and Mrs. Montez were right behind him and greeted their children warmly.

"I just didn't think it would go by so fast." Chad admitted after receiving a congratulatory handshake from his almost second father.

Troy agreed. "Yeah, now we have to go out and get jobs and start paying bills . . ." The four friends couldn't help but frown at the idea of starting a life at their own and not having their parents to protect them.

"You'll get used to it." Ms. Montez's warm, cheery voice brought the group out of their unpleasant thoughts. "And you guys are going to light the world on fire."

Mrs. Bolton and Mr. Bolton nodded while Troy walked over and wrapped a protective arm around Gabriella's waist. "It seems like we just graduated high school yesterday though . . ."

"Come on you two. Smile." Jack Bolton held up his new fancy digital camera and began clicking away, taking one picture after another.

"Dad come on. It's hot and the last thing we want to do is pose for pictures." Troy whined within the first five minutes of picture taking.

"Troy stop acting like a child. We're all hot and miserable, you aren't the only one." Gabriella reprimanded him, almost like he was her son misbehaving in the grocery store.

"I am not acting like a child." He retorted.

"Oh yeah? I think you are."

Troy smiled. "Well, children can't do this." Licking his slips, Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella passionately on the lips. They stood like that for several moments, oblivious to the world around them until Mr. Bolton's voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Ok you two break it up. The parents don't need to be seeing this."

Shaking her head before taking off her cap, Gabriella shook her hair allowing it to lay flat before smiling brightly. Troy's fingers stray on the strand of hair that drapes across her face before pushing it back. "I love you, you know that right?" Biting her lip, Troy kissed her lips before pulling back.

"Of course I know that. I love you too." Sealing his promise with a kiss, they heard the shutter of a camera click before looking at the guilty parents.

"What? I couldn't resist." Gabriella's Mom tried convincing the pair. "You can put it on the mantle in your new house."

As soon as she saw her almost sister, Gabriella ran up to Tess and embraced her tightly. The two girls jumped up and down screaming in excitement, or at least as much as Tess could in her condition.

"So what are you two college graduates going to do now?"

"I have no idea. Bella and Olivia mentioned something about having one last get together before we head our separate ways."

"That sounds like fun. Go out and enjoy yourselves tonight, I can entertain the parents."

"It's not that it won't be fun, I'm just really sad about leaving them. It will be weird not living with them."

Tess clutched onto Gabriella's hand and looked into her brown eyes. "You have Troy by your side. He'll protect you from whatever and do his best to make you happy. You two will be fine."

"Thanks Tess. I really appreciate it!" The two girls hugged one last time before breaking apart and joining the rest of the group.

"Troy you better hold onto this girl. She's amazing." Tess asked while massaging her stomach. She was six months pregnant and was due July 21st. She and Aaron were ecstatic as were her parents and her siblings.

Troy smiled. "I know that."

"What are you two doing tonight?" Jack Bolton asked, interrupting their conversations.

"Oh, that's a surprise."

"But I thought we were going to a party?" Gabriella asked, staring up at her boyfriend curiously. The two had planned a long time ago to attend the big end of the year blowout party. Now, she was wondering what was going on.

"Um, I told them we wouldn't be able to come. I thought you and I could just hang out for a while." The duo began walking up the hill to the parking lot with their friends and family towing behind. She was not going to protest the idea of spending the night alone with Troy. Not only did she feel uncomfortable at those big college parties, but she had some important news she hoped to share with him.

"You ready to go, graduate?" Bringing her out of her thoughts, Gabriella looked up and saw Troy holding open the door to his truck waiting for her to climb in. "I don't know about you, but a free meal from our parents' sounds a lot better than hanging out in the sun all day."

"Just taking one last look. Come on, graduate."

* * *

_**Senior year, Graduation Day**_

"_Gabriella, Troy's here!" Mrs. Montez yelled up the stairs to her soon-to-be graduated daughter. "You better hurry."_

"_Coming mom." Slipping on her shoes, Gabriella ran her hands down her dress one last time, grabbed her cap and gown and ran down the stairs._

"_Oh sweetie." Mrs. Montez smiled. "You look so pretty." Tears were creeping out of the corners of the mother's eyes as she admired her grown daughter. "I'm so proud of you Gabriella."_

"_Thanks mom. Don't start crying now, the ceremony hasn't even started yet." Giving her mom a quick hug, she turned towards the door to leave._

"_Do you have everything? Your speech?" Gabriella turned around at her mom and smiled._

"_I'm good, mom. I'll see you afterwards, okay. I'll be the one with the big smile." _

_Before she could walk out the door, her mother stopped her. "Your father would be so proud of you, Gabi." _

"_I know." She smiled at her mom one last time before running out to Troy's truck._

"_Hey Wildcat." Once Gabriella was in the car, Troy leaned across the bench seat and kissed her lightly on the lips._

"_Hey Gabs. You look amazing." He let his eyes crawl up and down her body, admiring her beautiful white dress and the way it fell off of her shoulders. "I mean, really, really amazing."_

_She blushed of course. "Thanks, babe. My mom gave me this bracelet." Tugging delicately on the chain at her wrist, she showed him a beautiful small white pearl with a diamond right above it._

"_It's gorgeous. But I was kind of hoping you would wear something of mine tonight." Troy reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, red velvet box._

"_Troy…what is it?" Her eyes beamed with excitement. _

_He laughed slightly before giving it to her. "Just open it." Watching her brown eyes grown while she opened the lid to the box and squeal with excitement, Troy's heart nearly stopped. He loved how he managed to make her excited over the smallest things. _

"_Troy, this is beautiful." In her hand was a beautiful, white gold necklace in the shape of a "G." Tiny rhinestones encrusted the letter. "This is too much."_

"_Nah, babe. Nothing's too much for you." He leaned over, reached his arms behind her neck and fixed the clasp for her. "There, it's perfect."_

_Gabriella grabbed his hand which was fixed right over the bottom of the necklace. "Thank you Troy. I love you."_

"_I love you too." Pulling away, he slid back into his seat and put the car into gear. "Are you nervous?"_

"_Yeah, kind of." She admitted._

"_Read it to me, please?" He begged. Gabriella was taken aback by his blunt request. "I want to hear it."_

"_But you'll hear it soon enough. Won't that ruin it for you?" _

"_Nope. I never get bored hearing your voice. Now read it for me."_

"_Why?" She asked, while turning the note cards around in her hand. "It's not that good."_

"_Impossible." When they reached a stop sign, Troy took his eyes off the rod and looked at her. "Gabriella, I love you. I want to hear your speech, please?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, I'm your biggest fan." _

_Gabriella blushed and whipped away a few loose tears. While shuffling through her note cards, she cleared her throat and looked back up at her boyfriend. _

"_Dearest friends, family, honored guests, administration and staff and wildcats. Today is our day. Today we embark on a brand new adventure . . ." _

* * *

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish_

"Troy, where are we going?" Gabriella asked as she was being dragged up several flights of stairs by her boyfriend. "We aren't going to spend the night in these old dorms are we?"

"Haha, no. But if you want, I'm all in favor of a sexy campout." Troy laughed while she blushed a dark shade of red. Luckily it was too dark for him to see. "We're going to have a romantic dinner."

"Where? On the moon?" She joked.

"No, on the roof." He couldn't see, but Gabriella's jaw dropped to the floor. "Did you know that they are tearing this building down?"

"No."

"Well, they are. Next Friday, actually. They have big plans for some sort of mega dorm complex that will be 'of the future'." Troy helped her climb up the final set of stairs and then went around and unlocked the door. "I think it's kind of silly, seeing as there are so many memories here."

Just as he finished talking, the door to the roof swung open and Gabriella was swept off her feet. A small, round table was set up in the corner with a red plaid picnic table cloth and two wax candles in the middle. There were several lantern lights covering the ledge of the balcony and in the opposite corner a stereo was playing very quietly in the background.

"Troy, this is . . . incredible." He led her over to the table where he pulled out her chair like any gentleman.

"Thank you sir." As she took a sip out of her glass of champagne, Gabriella continued. "I can't believe I'm actually going to miss this place." Gabriella frowned while wrapping her arms tighter around her chest to keep out the cold." Troy snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her small frame.

"I know, but I'm glad to be going home."

"Yeah?" Turning around to face him, she looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"What's so special about Albuquerque?" She asked

"Well, for starters, that's where I met you." She could feel her cheeks turning red.

"You met me at a ski lodge in Colorado." Gabriella corrected him rather bluntly. Troy leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

I know that, but I mean, our whole relationship is pretty much centered around there. Duke is nice and I'm not going to say I won't miss it, but . . . for you and I, Albuquerque is our home."

"I guess so. It's going to be so weird going back home, though. I hope we can find some place to live . . ." Her voice trailed off and she let her eyes dance towards the sky, admiring the dozens of stars.

"Well, about that . . ." Troy stuck his hands in his jacket pocket and began pulling out a piece of paper. "I think we've already got that covered."

Gabriella couldn't explain the feeling she had next as she stared down at their future home. Her heart swelled and for the hundredth time that night, tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

"Troy? Is that ours?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of their quaint, four bedrooms, and three bathroom house just outside the city limits.

"Ours?"

"Yep, darling. That's going to be the Bolton's homestead. Do you like it?"

"I love it. But not near as much as I love you." Gabriella stood on her toes and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Ooh, please tell me more. What does the living room look like? Is there a fireplace? What about the master bedroom? A balcony? How did you afford this?"

"I'll tell you all about it on the plane tomorrow. And let's just say that my grandparents and parents kind of chipped in."

Gabriella looked back up at him and then back at the paper. "Troy, this is too much. I can't ask your parents to do that." He could tell her excitement was dwindling and his heart began breaking.

"No, it's fine. Believe me, my parents wanted to help out. And they didn't help out too much, I swear." Smiling lightly, Troy felt much better about his big gift.

Gabriella fell silent for a little while, still staring at their future home until Troy's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you know what my favorite part about the house is?" He asked, his cheeks now raising a bright shade of red.

"What?"

"There's a great little room for a nursery, right across the hall from the master bedroom. It's already painted a nice shade of pink."

"Troy," Gabriella beamed. "I have a present for you, but you won't get it for a while." She tightened her grip around his waist and smiled.

"That's okay, Gabs. All I want is you here with me, underneath the stars."

"They are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" She noticed.

"Yeah, but you're more beautiful."

"Wow, I smell some really strong cheese." Gabriella joked, but soon her face fell serious again. "Do you ever wonder if there's someone up there in those stars, looking out for us?"

Troy stayed silent for some time while considering her question. "I think so, yeah. At least, I believe someone's watching over us."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Because they sent me you." He squeezed her hand and looked down into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Troy . . ."

"No, I mean it. Whoever is up there knew exactly what I needed when they sent me you." Tears slid down Gabriella's cheeks as she looked up into Troy's eyes. They stood there for a long time, wrapped in each others arms just staring at the stars in the sky. After a while, Gabriella's shivering became uncontrollable so Troy offered her his coat and they began the decent down stairs.

"I'm really going to miss this place." Gabriella said as she took one final look back at the roof. "This was our home for four years. That's the longest I've ever lived in one place."

"We'll, we're about to go to our real home now."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely. Now hop on Ms. Montez, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Don't you mean Bolton?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Come on Mrs. Bolton. Let's go home."

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_and you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and always give more than you take.  
But More than anything, yeah, more than anything_

_

* * *

_  
**Thank you guys for all the feedback from the Sweethearts. Here's the new chapter and I hope you guys love it. There are going to be several surprises so get ready for an exciting ride. The song is "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts!!! Feedback would be amazing!!!**


	2. Do You Remember?

**A/N: Since Sweethearts was such a big hit, I decided to continue it and start this one. It's going to take place three years in the future when they're graduating college. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**April 28th, 2010 2:00 pm**

"Honey, I'm home." Gabriella yelled through the front door of their house. She kicked off her shoes buy the door and threw her coat over the banister to the stairs. "I was thinking you and I could go out to dinner later, and then I don't know, maybe christen our new house?"

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot!" Walking further into the house, Gabriella heard strange noises of singing coming from the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Gabriella." Chad Danforth yelled as she walked into the kitchen. "And about christening the new house, I'm up for it if you are!"

"Hey Chad, Jason, Zeke, Matt . . . What are you guys doing here?" Her cheeks were as red as the checkered table cloth that the guys were sitting around in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well, I'm here about that mid afternoon christening, but I don't know about these other fools." Matt joked before clinking his glass with Chad for a toast.

Gabriella's face turned an even deeper shade of red and she was on the brink of tears before Troy walked over and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Hey babe. I missed you today, but what are you doing home so early?"

"Well, one of the RN's offered to work overtime so that I could go home and help you get things straightened up. They could tell I was a little stressed over not having the house put together."

Troy flashed his blue eyes at her. "What a great surprise, then? The guys are just over here helping me move furniture around. Did you know that you smell like throw up?"

"Seeing as most of the furniture is still in the living room, I can see that you five have been working really hard. And yes, I had a little boy threw up on me today. Does it bother you?"

"Um, yes. Sorry babe." Troy smiled again before pulling away and walking over to the boxes of pizza that were sitting on the counter. "Do you want some?" He said through a mouth full of chewed cheese and pepperoni.

"No thanks." Gabriella held her hand up to her mouth covering her nose. "You know, I think I'm going to go take a shower and wash the smell off first."

Troy nodded and the other guys waved as she turned around and began walking towards the stairs that led to the second floor. "You know, it would be really nice if there was a table in here that we could sit at like civilized human beings. Maybe one will magically appear while I'm in the shower?"

"Well, I left my magic wand at home today Gabs, but I'll see what we can do." Chad yelled up the stairs. She waved a hand in his direction signaling him to be quiet and then made her trek to the bathroom.

_Do you remember when we first met? I sure do  
It was some time in early September  
Though you were lazy about it, you made me wait around  
I was so crazy about you, I didn't mind_

* * *

**Moving Day, Junior Year**

"Troy Bolton, putting up pirate wallpaper in the bathroom." With her hands on her hips, Gabriella was giving her boyfriend an intense look. He was holding up a roll of wall paper decorated with tiny pirates and pirate ships in one hand and a paint brush in the other.

"Come on, Gabs, it will be cool!"

She shook her head. "No, no it won't. How will it be cool?

"Because." He grunted. "Pirates are so cool! The pillage and plunder and . . . I don't know, fight?"

"Troy, what does pillage mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders before walking over to an empty wall and starting to roll out the paper. "Like, drink a lot, I guess?"

Gabriella frowned. "Troy, we are not decorating the bathroom like this. It should be nice, sophisticated, calm!" In haste, she walked over and snatched the paper out of his hand.

"And what did you have in mind then?" Troy asked, trying to steal the roll out of her hand. She dug through a paper bag for a few seconds until she pulled out a tiny paint swatch.

"I was thinking we could do sort of a serenity theme. Lavender and Jasmine." Smiling warmly at him, she walked over and held the two colors up against the white walls.

"So in other words, you want purple and purple?"

"No, lavender and jasmine. Look Troy, this is my bathroom too and I don't want pirates!"

"Well," Troy huffed. "I don't want to be sitting in Barney's paradise while I take a bath!"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes and looked at him sharply. "I don't want to have corrupt thieves watching me brush my teeth!"

"Listen, we both have to decide on how to decorate this bathroom and I want pirates."

"I want serene lavender and jasmine." Putting her hands on her hips, she stared at him coldly and took several deep breaths. Troy squinted his eyes and stared back at her. They stayed like this for several minutes until he walked over and kissed her hard on the lips. Gabriella fell into his kiss before wrapping his arms around his neck.

While kissing passionately, he picked Gabriella up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, running her hands through his hair.

"Troy . . ." She moaned as he kissed the small of her neck.

"Shhh . . ."

"Troy . . ." He moved back up to her lips and began sucking the corner of her bottom lip gently. "Troy the shower." She shivered.

But before she could try to warn him again, Troy took one step back and stumbled back onto the shower and falling into the bathtub. The curtain snagged and fell on top of them.

Gabriella began laughing uncontrollably and Troy's face was redder than a tomato. They tried several times to untangle themselves, but with little success.

"Gabriella!" He yelled, frustrated with their position in the bathtub. "I'm stuck!"

"What? You don't want to take a bath with me?" She laughed.

He narrowed her eyes. "Sure I do, but when there is water and we are actually in the bathtub."

"Well, I can fix one of those." She then reached over and turned the faucet all the way causing water from the showerhead to become pouring down on them.

"Gabriella Montez . . ." He screamed. "I . . . I . . .

"You what?" She teased.

"I love you!" And then with the shower running, their clothes quickly becoming soaked and the discussion over the bathroom forgotten, Troy planted another kiss right on her lips.

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me!" Gabriella sang after he pulled away. Tory just smiled before kissing her again, which is how they stayed for a long time.

* * *

**Present Day**

As Gabriella was walking towards the bathroom to take her well deserved shower, the empty bedroom and soon to be nursery caught her eye. She opened the door and walked inside, admiring the empty and deserted room. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of pink, and the ceiling was decorated with a white and blue cloud design.

She felt at ease in this room and sometimes when Troy wasn't around she would just come in here and imagine the layout of the furniture or design. But most of the time, she would just come in here and stare at the one and only item that occupied the room. A tiny picture frame hung on the wall that she had put up herself. Troy had never seen it before and it made her smile thinking of his reaction when he would.

"Gabs?" When she heard Troy calling for her from the hallway, she realized that she must have sat there for a lot longer than she had planned. "Gabriella? What are you doing in here?"

When he walked into the room, Troy didn't noticed the small black and white picture sitting on the wall, but just his wife who was in an almost trance like state, sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Wiping the few tears out of her eyes, she stood up and walked towards the picture. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Troy turned his eyes towards the object and then back at his wife. "Yeah, it's nice. What happened? Why are you sitting in here crying?"

"Troy . . ." It took a few minutes to register but soon Troy's eyes grew wide and he froze in his spot. "Troy look at the picture again."

Slowly, he turned around and stared at the small black and white photo. "Gabriella . . . is that a? A . . ."

"A baby? Yes."

"Who's? It's not . . ."

"Ours? Yes, again." Gabriella saw Troy's jaw drop but she just smiled watching him interact with the baby.

"A baby? Ours?" She walked over to face her stunned husband who still couldn't quite understand the news he was receiving.

"Yes, Troy. It's our baby. He or she is almost six weeks old."

"When?"

"When what? Troy look at me." Now getting frustrated with his dim witted persona, she stomped her foot to get his attention. He looked at her and then back at the picture and then back at her again.

"Gabriella? You're pregnant? We're having a baby?"

She nodded and then Troy swept her up into the biggest hug, swinging her around in the air and covering her face with kisses.

"When? How? When is it due?" A thousand questions came pouring out of his mouth and giggles out of hers.

"Well, Troy, when a man and a woman really love each other . . ." Before she could finish, he kissed her again on the lips.

"I know that." He said after pulling away. "When did it happen?"

"Well, according to the doctor something around our anniversary."

He smiled. "That was a good night. And when is it going to be here?"

"This little wildcat," Gabriella said as she brought his hand to her stomach. "Is going to be here around October 29th."

"Man that's a long time to wait. I don't know if I can wait that long." Gabriella giggled and Troy stared at her stomach for a long time until he leaned over and kissed her again, this time more passionately and lovingly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Congratulations, daddy."

"Daddy? That's so . . .amazing." Troy kissed her lightly one last time and embraced her in a hug.

"Well, you are going to be a great daddy Troy Bolton."

"Thank you mommy." He squeezed her gently and then pulled away with a big, toothy grin. "You still smell like throw up."

Frowning, she hit him on the arm before stomping off into the hallway. "Thanks for ruining the mood Troy."

"What? I couldn't help it . . . you just smell so bad!"

"Thanks Troy. Go put the table in the kitchen!"

"Why?" He whined, stomping after her towards the bathroom. "I'm so tired of moving furniture."

"Well, I thought maybe we could have some fun on that table later but if you don't want to . . ." Gabriella winked and then shut the door to the bathroom leaving Troy standing out in the hallway by himself.

He turned around on his heel and walked towards the stairs, fully prepared to march into the living room, find the table and move it into the kitchen. No matter what it took.

_Do you remember when we first moved in together?  
The piano took up the living room  
You played me boogie-woogie I played you love songs  
You'd say we're playing house now you still say we are_

_We built our getaway up in a tree we found  
We felt so far away though we were still in town  
Now I remember watching that old tree burn down  
I took a picture that I don't like to look at_

_Well all these times they come and go  
And alone don't seem so long  
Over ten years have gone by  
We can't rewind, we're locked in time  
But you're still mine  
Do you remember?_

_

* * *

_  
**The song is "Do You Remember?" by Jack Johnson. Feedback would be wonderful!!! Thank you for all the reviews!!**


	3. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**A/N: Since Sweethearts was such a big hit, I decided to continue it and start this one. It's going to take place three years in the future when they're graduating college. **

**HUGE THANKS to justacrush. Without her, I don't know what I would have done!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**March 3**__**rd**__**, 2009 7 am**_

Gabriella loved mornings in Paris more than anything else about the city. Everyday she would wake up long before her roommate and sneak outside the balcony just to watch the sunrise. This beautiful Tuesday morning was no different.

She loved watching how the sun would creep over the buildings and then the city would come alive. Wrapped up in her white terry cloth bathrobe, she had her feet propped up on the ledge and was leaning back in the old wooden rocking chair. There was no one else up this early in the morning and the few minutes of silence was priceless. The cool breeze tickled her cheeks and the smell of the city waking up wiggled under her nose.

But her favorite part was being able to sit there by herself and watch the whole town come alive. For most of the day her mind was racing with things to do and the tasks at hand. But for the few minutes she sat there, the only thing she had to worry about was herself and only herself.

This morning though, she had only been sitting outside for a few minutes before her cell phone vibrated in the pocket of her pajama bottoms. Startled, she jolted the cup of coffee in her hand and jumped up out of her seat. Usually she didn't bring her phone with her, but the last two days in a row she had fallen asleep in her chair and was late to class.

Gabriella huffed as she flipped open her phone and was angry to see that it was her roommate calling.

"You have a phone call from the front desk." Savannah grumbled through the speaker.

"Did they say what it was about?" Gabriella asked, but the girl had already hung up and most likely fallen back asleep.

Determined not to wake up Savannah, Gabriella didn't go back into her bedroom to change but instead began her descent down the four flights of stairs to the lobby.

As Gabriella reached the lobby, she was momentarily distracted by the smell of freshly roasted coffee and bread that was just coming out of the oven. The temptation to sneak into the kitchen and rub elbows with the chefs was almost overwhelming. But, concerned of the urgent call from the front desk, she put her hunger to the side, tightened her robe around her chest and walked into the lobby.

"Bon Jour Rene," Gabriella said joyfully as she walked over to the man at the front desk. In her last six weeks she had managed to become very good friends with the hotel staff, which in turn, had worked out in her favor.

"Bon Jour and good morning Madame Gabriella." The older man smiled. "I trust you slept well?" He asked as he reached out for her hand and welcomed it with a light kiss.

After giggling innocently at his manners, Gabriella remembered the reason why she left her early morning ritual to come downstairs in the first place. "I heard you had a message for me?"

"Oh yes." Rene turned around towards the mailboxes in search of Gabriella's message. While he was doing so, Gabriella let her eyes dance around the almost empty lobby.

An older woman and her husband were sitting at the sofas reading the paper and sipping coffee. Their hands were intertwined and even while Gabriella stood so far away, she knew they were very much in love.

At the opposite end of the room, a tall, dangly man was standing next to the window with his back turned staring out into the busy street. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and his hands were stuffed into his pockets.

For a second Gabriella thought he looked remarkably familiar, but she turned her attention back to Rene who had found her message.

"Oh yes, Madame." He said while handing her the tiny, white note that he retrieved from her box. "A young gentleman brought this by earlier. Very nice man."

Rene smiled excitedly as he watched her tear open the envelope and begin to read the letter.

All that was written on the tiny piece of paper was: _**"Do you know how beautiful you look?"**_

Gabriella looked at the note again completely confused until she looked back up at Rene who had a toothy grin stretched across his face.

"I think you are supposed to turn it over, Madame." He smiled.

As Gabriella turned the piece of paper over in her hands, a rush of excitement filled the pit of her stomach.

The words _**Turn Around**_ were written in huge, big block letters.

Doing as she was commanded, Gabriella slowly turned around and faced the middle of the lobby in hopes of finding the author of her secret note.

There standing right in front of her was the stranger with the bag over his shoulder and his hands in his pocket. Except this time, he was no longer a stranger.

Gabriella knew those brilliant blue eyes and that famous, handsome grin.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy Bolton spoke as if they hadn't spent a moment apart in the last six weeks. But before he could say anymore, Gabriella dashed across the lobby, jumping safely into his arms.

She didn't care that he smelled like a mixture of airplane smoke and baby throw up or that she hadn't brushed her hair and was standing in the middle of the room in her pajamas.

She also forgot that she was in Paris and that he was supposed to be in North Carolina. All she knew was that she missed the way his strong arms felt around her body and the way shivers flew up her spine when he touched her. "What are you doing here?"

Troy didn't answer, but instead leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. He kissed her for all of the kisses they've missed while she was away. There were kisses for all of the pre game kisses and walking to class kisses and goodnight kisses that they haven't been able to share. These were the kisses that Gabriella dreamed about every night in Paris.

When they pulled apart for air, Gabriella's face was bright red and Troy had a look on his face like he was pleading for more. Their noses were inches apart and Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off of his.

"I have morning breath." She confessed, causing more color to rise to her face.

Troy just laughed and cupped her face in his hands. "Do you know how much I missed kissing you? Do you just know how much I've missed _you_?"

"I've missed you too."

"No, Gabriella. You don't understand. I've been hurting for you." She could have melted in his arms right then by the way he said her name with such love and passion. Squeezing her arms tighter around her chest, Gabriella never wanted to let him go.

"I love you." She mumbled, while crying into his shirt. "Oh, I love you so much." The couple stood in the lobby of the hotel room for a long time, just clinging onto each other. Finally, their legs became weak and the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen became too overwhelming.

"How long are you here for?" Gabriella asked him as they pulled apart.

"I have a game on Sunday, so it's just until Friday night." For a brief second, she already began to miss him like he was gone. "But don't worry we're going to have a great time, right?"

Turning her eyes up to his, she smiled warmly. "You bet. I can't wait to show you Paris."

"Oh yeah?" Troy grabbed her hand and they began walking towards the door to the kitchen. "You have the best tour guide in all of Paris."

"And the hottest one too." As the reached the double doors, Troy leaned down and kissed her one last time before they walked inside.

_**Thursday March 5**__**th**__**, 2009 5 am**_

Troy Bolton was tired.

No, Troy Bolton was exhausted. The last two days of his trip to Paris had been absolutely excruciating. Running around the city with an overzealous Gabriella made a hard day of basketball practice look like easy. This morning when his fiancée arrived at the door at five o'clock, he was not at all thrilled about being pulled out of bed.

"Come on Troy, hurry up and get dressed. I have a full day planned of stuff for us to do, now hurry!" He had tried everything he could to convince her to let him sleep for a few more hours, but his efforts were wasted. Now, it was five thirty and he was confident that he and Gabriella were the only people awake in the entire city.

"Gabriella." He grumbled while dragging his feet down the steps to the front door. There wasn't even a bell man to let them out and bid them a good day. There wasn't anybody, anywhere.

"Come on Troy. Just do this for me?" The way her big brown eyes made that pleading look would convince Troy that he could fly to the moon or run up the side of a mountain.

As he took a step out onto the dark, empty streets he made one final look back up towards his bedroom where he could be sleeping. But as soon as Gabriella laced her hand within his, he knew that no amount of sleep would ever replace the time he got to spend with her.

A few minutes later they walked out of the only coffee shop open with a steaming cup of morning bliss in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other. Gabriella was dragging Troy through the city which was just now waking up and beginning its day.

"Where are we going?" He hounded her time and time again. But she never answered and they just continued talking about whatever was on their minds.

Finally, Gabriella stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Do you know that my first week here I was so homesick I couldn't eat or sleep or do anything?"

"No, I didn't know that. But I wish I had. Why didn't you call and tell me? If you would have called I would have flown over here right away and . . ." But Troy's rant was interrupted with a light kiss on the lips from Gabriella.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to fly over here and rescue me."

"What?" He asked, confused and slightly hurt.

"I wanted to do this on my own and if you came over here the first week that would have ruined it." Gabriella looked up at the sky where the sun was just beginning to rise over the buildings.

"Anyways," she continued. "One morning, I packed up all of my things and was determined to catch a plane back home to you. I had it all planned out . . . But when I got to this spot, right here, I realized what a mistake I was making."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, still pretty confused.

"I realized that if I left, that would be giving up on a dream of mine and I would be running away just because I missed you." Her cheeks turned a light shade of red and her eyes fell to the cobblestone sidewalk.

"I'm glad you stayed, even though I missed you like crazy." Troy confessed while squeezing her hands gently. "But what's so special about this spot? All I say is an abandoned building and a sandwich shop."

Gabriella looked back up and him and smiled brightly. "Just like you gave me hope six years ago that I could sing in front of the entire East High student body, this building gave me hope that I can be on my own and independent for three months."

On the inside, Troy's heart was breaking from hearing Gabriella talk about what a rough time she had moving away. Especially since he had begged her to stay at home and made her feel guilty about leaving him during game time.

"Troy, turn around." As he did so, he was amazed at the sight in front of him. He was standing at the base of the Eiffel tower, holding hands with the woman he loves and watching the sun wake up the city.

"Gabriella this is . . ." But he was at a loss for words to describe the scene.

"Amazing, unbelievable, indescribable? I know. This is my favorite place in Paris and you have to come at just the right time." Now Troy felt really guilty about not wanting to wake up this morning and not wanting Gabriella to come to Paris at all.

"You really love it here, don't you?" He asked her, his voice just above a whisper as he continued to stare up at the massive building in front of him.

"I do, but I love you more." Gabriella squeezed his hand before resting her head on his shoulder. "Can you keep a secret?"

Troy just nodded.

"I'm glad you flew up here to see me. There's no one I'd rather share this with then you. I just wish . . ." Troy took his eyes off of the monument and looked down at his fiancée who had several tears coming out of the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wish you didn't have to go home in two days." He wiped the tears off of her cheeks and then kissed her forehead gently. "I just wish, Troy that I could wake up in your arms every morning. I wish there was away that we would never be apart."

Troy stayed silent for a long time, his eyes returning to the statue and occasionally he too would wipe away tears from the corners of his eyes. He hated the thought of leaving Gabriella again, especially since the last six weeks had been so miserable for him.

"Wait a minute. What if there was a way?"

"What are you talking about?"

He turned to face her, his blue eyes bleeding into hers. "What if there was a way that we could wake up next to each other, every single morning for the rest of their lives? And most of all, for the next two days?"

"What if we got married?"

"Troy, silly, we are getting married? Remember that big thing we've been planning called a wedding??"

When Troy didn't laugh, Gabriella realized that he was being much more serious than she thought. "No, I don't mean that we get married in six months or a year. I mean that we get married right here, right now."

"Troy? What in the world are you talking about?" Then, out of nowhere, Troy got down on one knee and looked up at Gabriella. He had a couple of random tears underneath his eyes and his hands were clutching hers tightly.

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Yeah?" She asked, tears now falling out of her eyes. "Troy what are you doing?"

"I love you so much it hurts. I don't want to wake up another day without you in my arms. Will you marry me, right here, right now?"

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby_

_

* * *

_  



	4. I Do Cherish You

**A/N: Since Sweethearts was such a big hit, I decided to continue it and start this one. It's going to take place three years in the future when they're graduating college. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_All I am, all I'll be  
__Everything in this world  
__All that I'll ever need  
__Is in your eyes  
__Shining at me  
__When you smile I can feel  
__All my passion unfolding_

"I love you so much it hurts. I don't want to wake up another day without you in my arms. Will you marry me, right here, right now?"

"Troy . . .I . . . I don't know."

And then without a second thought, Gabriella turned on her heel and ran in the opposite direction. She tore through the streets of Paris, weaving in and out of street vendors and tourists. She ran as fast as she could, blocking out the pain in her chest and the tears pouring down her face until she finally couldn't take it anymore. Collapsing onto the cobblestone sidewalks, she buried her face in her dress and just cried. She cried for leaving Troy standing there without an answer, she cried for her mother who had no idea that her daughter might be getting married today and she cried most of all, for the incredible feeling in her heart that was telling her to say 'yes.'

When Gabriella regained composure, took several deep breaths and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress she began leisurely walking up and down the art district in the West End. Sadly, she had only ventured here once before on a Saturday when she got out of class earlier and had not been back since. She did love all of the colors and vibrancy of the square and the eccentricities of the people.

"Mom, come on, just get the dress." Gabriella was standing in front of a dessert shop nibbling on an ice cream cone when she heard a voice that resembled her friend Sharpay's, but this one was much bossier, if that was even possible.

"Julianne you aren't even engaged yet! What's the sense in buying a wedding dress?" An older woman, who Gabriella assumed was the girl's mother, came rushing out the door seconds later.

"I might as well be engaged. You know that Alex is going to propose any day now. Besides, I'll be the only one with a dress from Paris!" The girl whined.

"Honey, if you want a dress from Paris we'll get you something from Vera Wang, not a cheap little run down boutique in the West End." Out of the corner of her eye, Gabriella noticed the girl shrug her shoulders and agree, obviously much more satisfied with the idea of a more expensive dress.

After finishing her ice cream, Gabriella decided to walk into the boutique to just look around and possibly find the dress that the previous girl was so found of. When she walked inside a rather frazzled looking old woman was sitting on the ground, curled up into a ball crying. She had a yellow tape measure tangled around her neck and there was a giant pin cushion sitting on the floor next to her.

"Excuse me." Gabriella said, approaching the woman. "Are you alright?" The old woman looked up with her old, grey eyes and smiled.

"Oh yes, dear, I'm fine. I'm just a little frazzled is all." Offering her hand, Gabriella helped the woman onto her feet and then bent over to collect the misguided sewing materials.

"Those dreadful, rich women came in here with their noses high in the air." Wiping her face with the apron tied around her face, the shop owner began to collect herself and regain composure. "They made me run all around here trying to measure that and hem this. And then they didn't even buy anything!"

Before more tears could come out of the ladies eyes, Gabriella set the pin cushion on the counter and smiled. "Well, I'd like to buy . . .this hat." It was the closest item within reach and when she looked down at the price tag, her smile quickly disappeared. Who paid four hundred dollars for a hat?

"Oh no no no, you have such a pretty face. Ugly people wear hats, after all." The lady pried the item out of Gabriella's hand and tossed it to the side. "But thank you so much for offering, I'm fine really. Would you like a glass of tea?"

Gabriella looked back at the hat and laughed before accepting the ladies invitation and following her into the back room. It was a small, dark room with very little lighting and tons of knick-knacks scattered about. There was a round table sitting in the middle with two iron chairs and a tattered looking table cloth.

"I hope you like sugar in your tea." The lady said while handing Gabriella a cup. "I'm so sorry about that little scene; I hope it didn't ruin your day."

Gabriella laughed. "No, believe me; nothing could make this day any worse."

"Oh? How is that?" The lady held the cup to the brim of her lips and smiled, waiting on an explanation. But Gabriella frowned and felt tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"Would you like the short version or the long version?" The shopkeeper looked up towards the antique clock on the wall and than back to Gabriella.

"We have all day."

For a few moments, the room was silent and Gabriella pondered telling the old lady about her troubles. Before she could stop herself though, her mouth opened, tears fell and soon she was pouring her heart out to a dress shop keeper that she had never met before in her life. "It all started when my mom's job relocated her to Albuquerque. You see we used to move a lot and you can imagine that I was defiantly not excited to move again . . ."

_In my world, before you  
__I lived outside my emotions  
__Didn't know where I was going  
__'Till that day I found you  
__How you opened my life  
__To a new paradise  
__In a world torn by change  
__Still with all of my heart  
__'Till my dying day_

"Hello?"

"Hey Chad! What's up man?" Troy Bolton pulled the receiver of the telephone closer to his ear and smiled.

"Troy, do you know that it's four thirty in the morning over here? What the hell is going on?" Chad grumbled and Troy's heart sunk. He had completely forgotten about the nine hour difference.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chad. You can go back to sleep. I'll call you when I get—"

"Will you shut up? I'm up now, just tell me what's wrong?" Troy could just imagine Chad sitting up in bed and shuffling around his dresser for his glasses. He loved that he could call his best friend of almost eighteen years and talk at four in the morning.

"Well, nothings wrong exactly . . . except I think I blew it with Gabriella."

"You did what?" Chad yelled so loud that Troy had to pull the ear piece away. "Leave it to you to go over seas and mess things up. How did you ruin things?"

"I asked her to marry me."

Chad was quite for a long time but then erupted in a loud, boisterous laugh. "Well, I don't think you ruined things seeing as you've already done that."

"No, I mean, I didn't propose to her. I asked her to marry me . . . today . . . in Paris."

Chad laughed again and Troy became gradually more frustrated. "Dude, it doesn't matter if you ask her in North Carolina or Paris. You two are already engaged."

"Chad shut up!" He screamed, which drew lots of attention from the guests sitting in the lobby of the hotel. "I asked her to marry me today. As in, get married today in some church in Paris and be husband and wife."

Everyone in the lobby was staring diligently at Troy as if it was a television show playing in front of them. He blushed and waited for his friend to speak, turning his back towards the crowd. "Hello?"

"Did you do it? How was it? Dude was she . . . you know . . . good?"

"Chad shut up! No we didn't get married, she ran off. And remind me again how that last question is any of your business!"

"Why did she run off?"

". . . Because I'm a moron and was stupid to think we should get married here in Paris. I don't even know how you would get married here. And I'm being selfish trying to take her big day away from her that she's been playing for so long. I was just being dumb."

Chad laughed lightly, but then returned to seriousness. "Troy you aren't dumb; you just love Gabriella and can't wait to be with her. I'm sure that the fact that we have a huge game Friday and you're bummed she won't be there has a lot to do with it too. You want to get some action before the action starts."

"Chad, I swear, if you ever talk about my sex life again . . ." But then Troy remembered the dozen or so people that were watching him in the background. "Listen, I'll let you go back to sleep. I'll probably be on the first flight home tomorrow seeing as Gabriella wants nothing to do with me."

"Troy, I'm pretty sure Gabriella would marry you in the middle of the jungle if you asked her. Now, I am going back to bed because you are insane if you thought I was going to stay up and talk like girls with you for much longer."

Troy laughed for the first time that day. Leave it to Chad to bring humor into the situation. "Listen, man, you'll be my best man no matter what . . . you know that right?"

"Yeah dude, I know. Call me if you go through with it, but preferably not right as you're about to do the dirty. I wouldn't want to be the one thing you have on your mind while . . ."

"Dammit Chad!" Troy screamed. "You are totally going to ruin that for me? You know that?"

"Night Troy." Chad yawned.

"It's not nighttime here."

"Yeah, but it is here." And then the Chad hung up and the operator came on telling Troy how much he owed for his phone call. When he turned around, the dozen or so people that were sitting in the audience before he called Chad had multiplied greatly. Every person was hanging onto Troy's every word, silent and waiting to here what he had to say.

"What?" Troy asked to the onlookers.

"What are you going to do?" One lady asked, speaking for the whole group. Troy ran a hand through his hair, sighed and then slumped down onto the floor.

"I have no idea."

_If you're asking do I love you this much  
__Baby I do  
__I'll cherish you  
__This much I know its true  
__From the depths of my soul  
__It's beyond my control  
__I've waited so long to say this to you  
__If you're asking do I love you this much  
__Baby I do_

"Remember Gabriella, I'll be expecting pictures. And tell Troy that if he hurts you in anyway . . . he'll have to watch out for me!" The shopkeeper and Gabriella were walking out of the shop and into the busy streets, arms linked at the elbows and with big, beautiful smiles spread across both of their faces.

"I will, and thank you so, so very much Roxanne." Gabriella smiled before kissing her on both cheeks just as the French do. "I really cannot thank you enough."

"You are a beautiful woman, Gabriella, a magnificently beautiful woman. You also have a wonderful story that I hope you will cherish forever." Roxanne cupped her hands around Gabriella's. "God be with you both."

A tear danced out of the corner of Gabriella's eyes before she pulled away and smiled gently. "Thank you." She whispered.

Gabriella waved goodbye to her friend as she began walking towards her hotel. She swung her garment bag over her shoulder and dug through her purse for her cell phone.

"Room 423, please." Gabriella said through the line to the receptionist. "Mr. Troy Bolton."

She felt the breeze of the air and mid-afternoon sun bare down on her face as she waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" His voice was deep and sore and sounded like he had been sleeping. "Who is this?"

"Troy!"

"Gabriella?" He jumped up, becoming suddenly alert. "Gabriella what are you doing? Are you okay? I was about to send the Scotland Yard after you."

"I don't think that would be possible Troy. The Scotland Yard is in London." Giggling, she heard him smirk on the other end, obviously embarrassed from being corrected.

"Gabriella . . . I'm sorry about earlier. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to and I know how much you want a big, fairy tale wedding."

"Yes."

"So I'm right, we should wait."

"No." Troy's heart jumped into his throat. "No, you're wrong."

"What? I'm wrong about what?"

Gabriella smiled and felt her stomach swarm with butterflies. "Are you doing anything later? Around say, eight o'clock?"

"No, probably hanging out with you… that is if you still want to be with me." Troy's voice became sad and quiet.

"Do you want to get married?"

_And I do cherish you  
__For the rest of my life  
__You don't have to think twice  
__I will love you still_

"I, Troy Alexander Bolton take you Gabriella Elizabeth Montez to be my wife. I promise to love you every day in my life, in sickness and in health. I promise to be your best friend and always a shoulder to cry on. You are my strength, my rock and my first thought every morning. You bring a smile to my face and with you, I can move mountains."

"I Gabriella Elisabeth Montez take you Troy Alexander Bolton to be my husband. I promise to love you ever day of my life, in sickness and in health. You are my best friend and you have been since the tenth grade. You are the music of my heart. Every day since I met you I have thanked God for sending you into my life."

"Do you have the rings?" For the first time that night, Troy took his eyes off of Gabriella but only to look inside the pocket of his jacket. As soon as he saw her walking towards him earlier that evening, his eyes had been glued to hers.

Gabriella looked stunning. She had on a mid-length, white dress that fit her like a glove. Her hair was full of loose curls and her happiness made her look like a glowing angel. When Troy had first seen her, he had to take deep breaths and lean on the justice of the peace for support in fear of falling over. He was truly taken away.

Now Troy pulled out two sterling silver rings and handed one to Gabriella. The priest smiled and cleared his throat signaling Troy to begin.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity to you." She held out her tiny hand for Troy to slip the ring on. "They're engraved. I've been carrying them around since you said yes."

Tears streamed down Gabriella's face but she quickly wiped them away before reciting her vows and slipping the ring on Troy's finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Troy took one step towards Gabriella, wrapped an arm around her face and then leaned in.

Noses touching, Gabriella whispered silently. "Wife. I'm your wife."

"I'm your husband." Troy caressed the side of her face, wiping the loose tears away.

"I love you Troy Bolton."

"I love you Gabriella Bolton, my wife." And then Troy pulled Gabriella towards him and kissed her passionately. He kissed his wife for the very first time at the foot of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. It was the fairy tale wedding that Gabriella had always dreamed of.

_From the depths of my soul  
__It's beyond my control  
__I've waited so long to say this to you  
__If you're asking do I love you this much  
__Yes I do_

* * *

**_The song is "I Do (Cherish You) by 98 Degrees. Feedback would be wonderful! Thank you so much for you patience with this chapter. The next one should be up in a couple of days!!!_**


	5. I'll Stand By You

**A/N: Since Sweethearts was such a big hit, I decided to continue it and start this one. It's going to take place three years in the future when they're graduating college. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and talk to me now.  
Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess can make me love you less  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, I won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
So, if you're mad get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now._**  
**

"Brittany?"

"No. Jessica?"

"Too common. Stephanie?"

"That's way too common. Bridgette?"

"Nah, too… fat."

Gabriella scoffed. "Too fat? What is that supposed to mean?" She looked towards her husband incredulously, who, at the moment had an innocent look on his face. The couple was sitting on the couch, with Gabriella's feet in Troy's lap, receiving a long overdue foot rub. They each had numerous baby name books strewn across the couch and a bowl of popcorn sitting in the middle of them.

"Don't you remember Bridgette Nelson from East High?" Troy said, trying to explain the reasoning behind his comment. "She was the size of a whale, and remember that time she broke the stole in Earth science? Every time I think of that name I'll think of laughing at her while she sat on the floor with egg all over her head."

"Troy that's horrible." Gabriella said, repulsed.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to look at my child and think of humpty dumpty." Afraid of any sort of rebuttal out of his wife, Troy stuck his nose in the book and called out the next name. "Bethany?"

"Bethany Bolton? Isn't that too…"

"Well you come up with one then." Frustrated, Troy threw the book across the room and pick up another one that was sitting on the couch. He had made fun of Gabriella when she came home with a box full of baby books, saying that it wouldn't be too hard to pick out a name, but now he was grateful and eating his words.

"Fine, I will." She paused for a moment, flipping through pages while Troy munched on the popcorn. "Oh, how about Evelyn and call her Eve? Like Adam and Eve?"

"Eve… who created sin? I don't think so." Troy looked back down at his own book and smiled. "Charlie! And then if it works for a boy and a girl."

Gabriella frowned, realizing that her husband was not enjoying spending a Friday night without the television on and his group of loud boys cheering at men running around in spandex.

"No, I don't like Charlie. How about Ruth?"

"Oh, I forgot that we were having a ninety year old." A handful of popcorn flew into Troy's face.

"I like Ruth; it's very, very..."

"Old." Troy interrupted, wiping the kernels onto the floor. "It's very old."

"I was going to say established. And besides, the little girl on 7th Heaven's name is Ruth and you don't seem to mind that, seeing as you watch the reruns all the time."

Blushing a deep shade of red, he huffed and crossed his arms tightly around his chest. "I do not watch them all the time, just when I'm bored and in need of a good nap."

"Oh, so you must need a nap all day on Saturday then?" This time Gabriella got a face full of popcorn.

"I don't like that show and besides, that little girls name is Ruthie."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and then looked back down at her book.

"How about Ginny? Ginny Bolton, that sounds kind of nice."

"Ah ha! I have a great one! Moon Unit and Little Pixie Bolton! Or in case those don't work out, we could have Ahmet and Apple!"

When he looked up Gabriella had a very cross look on her face and he could tell that trouble was soon to come. However, she let out a high pitched laugh before running over, picking up the bowl of popcorn and pouring it all over his head.

"There is no way that we are naming our child after a fruit!" She giggled at the sight of Troy, who was covered in greasy, buttery popcorn. "I would much rather prefer something like Harry Potter or the White Witch!"

"Oh you would, would you?" And then Troy jumped up off the couch and bolted towards Gabriella. She was too quick though and soon the couple was chasing each other around the house, up the stairs, into the bathroom and finally ending in the bedroom.

Wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist, Troy swung his wife into the air before gently placing her on the bed. He anchored his body onto of hers and looked down into her beautiful brown eyes.

Mesmerized, the just smiled at each other, catching their breath and taking in the moment.

"I think anything goes well with Bolton."

"Even Ruth?" Gabriella said in between breathes. Troy's nose was centimeters away from hers and his hot breath was sending chills down her spine.

"Even Ruth." A quick smile grazed across his lips before he leaned over and kissed her passionately. They remained that way for a long time until Gabriella broke away with a very unpleased frown across her face.

"We need to stop, I'm leaving tomorrow and I have to finish packing." Her reminder caused Troy to frown too, however, he did not move.

"I don't see why you need to go all the way to New York to go wedding dress shopping. Especially since we are already married."

"New York was Sharpay's idea," Gabriella explained. "But if you remember, we both agreed on going through with the family for the sake of our friends and family."

"I know." Finally, Troy lifted his body into the air, stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "I just don't like the idea of you walking around New York City. It worries me."

"Why? Are you afraid I'm going to get kidnapped or something?" Even though it was intended to be a joke, it was obvious Troy did not appreciate Gabriella's humor at the moment.

"No," he sighed. "But it is possible. You have the baby to think of and I don't exactly see Kelsi fighting off a robber."

The both let out a light chuckle while they thought of their musically talent, yet petite and quiet friend trying to beat up a bad guy. "Troy, I'm going to be fine. It's only two days and I'll be home before you know it."

"I'm just going to miss you, is all." Getting up from the bed, Gabriella walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Even though she was completely confident that everything would go wonderfully on their trip, she closed her eyes and inhaled Troy's soft scent, just in case.

"I know that and I'm going to miss you too. I'll be home and in your arms before you know it." Troy leaned over and kissed her again, this time more delicate and loving than before, but with the same vigor as ever.

"You know, I could save my packing for later…" Not needing anymore convincing, Troy picked up Gabriella and carried her over to the bed while trying to unbutton her blouse.

"What about Holly?" She said in the darkness.

"I'm sorry, are we having a Christmas decoration?" And with a giggle and a squeal, Troy and Gabriella stopped talking about baby names.

_And hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too  
Well I'm __a lot like you.  
When you're standing at the crossroads, don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along, cause even if your wrong  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, I won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you._

_**Flashback**_

_"Excuse me ma'am, I was wondering if you could tell me if flight 791 has arrived yet?"_

_A tall, husky woman in a navy blue uniform looked up from her computer and into a set of sky blue eyes. She frowned at the customer before looking back down at the computer and typing away feverishly._

_"Flight 791 will land…" She turned her head away from the computer screen and back towards the nervous looking boy in front of her. "At seven forty five, just like I told you ten minutes ago."_

_"Th . . . th . . . thank you." After the attendant nodded her head, the boy turned on his heel and ran towards the window that overlooked the airport runway._

_Troy Bolton was so nervous his insides hurt. Gabriella was coming home from Paris today and he could hardly wait any longer. He had been sitting at the airport for four hours, waiting for her arrival. Now, six mochachinos and several snickers bars later, he was pacing nervously in the gate area waiting for her to get off the plane._

_But sure enough, the flight was delayed. The voice belonging to the impatient attendant came over the loud speaker some thirty minutes later announcing that storms in the area were keeping the plane from landing. It would be another hour, she said, and Troy's heart sunk._

_It was bad enough that he had not seen her in close to a month, but it was even worse to think that she was just floating in the sky, unable to land. His stomach knotted and sweat began to bead up at his fore head; What if something bad had happened and this was the airports way of minimizing panic._

_What if there was an attack, Troy thought to himself, or worse, what if there was a crash? His mind was racing with ideas of the possible things that could be happening to Gabriella's plane. He saw evil men wearing West High basketball jerseys carrying jars of spiders walking down the aisles and one time he saw the airplane nose down, diving towards the ground._

_But then he heard his name being called, over and over again. Where was it coming from, he thought. Was it Gabriella? Was she heart? And then he opened his eyes._

_"Troy, Troy, baby wake up." As his eyes fluttered open he saw Gabriella hovering over him, with her beautiful smile that captured his heart. "Troy, are you alright?"_

_He just nodded. His mouth was dry, his head spinning and for some reason, he couldn't find words. All he could do was just stare at her, take in her beauty and look into her beautiful brown eyes. Then, something inside of him gave him the urge to stand up and kiss her, hard and passionately on the lips, a kiss that would make up for every missed kiss in the last months. So he did._

_"Troy," Gabriella blushed when the pulled away. "People are staring." Sure enough, a crowd of people were watching the couple make out in the middle of the airport. Troy gave them a rude look before turning back to him._

_Finding his voice, he said. "How was your flight?"_

_"Long and exhausting, but I'm so glad to be home." She reached out and grabbed his hand. "How are you? What were you dreaming about? You kept saying something about not the spiders, anything but the spiders!"_

_His cheeks turned scarlet and his mouth became dry again. "I um," he choked. "I was just dreaming is all. So tell me everything? I can't wait to hear how the end of your course went! Everyone at home is so glad to see you again, your mom and Taylor have been talking incessantly about taking you shopping and doing all that girl stuff…"_

_"Troy?" Gabriella stopped in the middle of the airport and looked at him. He turned around, worried that she had forgotten something on the plane or decided to go back to Paris._

_"What? What happened?"_

_"Did you just say the word 'incessantly'?" Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to say that she fell in love with a dark hair Parisan. Outwardly, his cheeks turned the darkest they had been all afternoon and his throat cracked._

_"Yeah um, since you've been gone and basketball season ended, I've um, been reading." The last two words were so quiet that he could hardly hear himself._

_"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you?" As Gabriella's eyes poured into his skin, Troy became more and more embarrassed._

_"Well, I had some free time so I thought I'd do some light reading." The couple was silent for a while and she had a look on her face signaling that she was pondering what Troy had just said._

_"You were reading?" She asked as kindly as possible. "Like what? The news?"_

_He blushed again. "No, like Moby Dick, Pride and Prejudice, A Tale of Two Cities, you know, the classics."_

_Gabriella walked up to him so that they were face to face and only inches apart. Turning his eyes to the floor, Troy had this incredible fear that she was going to laugh at him and call him stupid. But instead, Gabriella placed her soft, petite hands on his cheeks and lifted his head so that she could see his eyes._

_"You read Pride and Prejudice?"_

_Troy nodded. "Yes, but it was horrible, definitely a chick book." Giggling, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips. He seemed a little taken aback by his wife's sudden gesture, but enjoyed it nonetheless._

_This time the couple didn't mind that there were onlookers and passerbyes that would stare and occasionally whistle. Nor did they care that twice a police officer came and asked them to move out of the way. Instead, Troy and Gabriella stood in the middle of the airport kissing each other madly and just remember what it was like to be in each others arms._

_"Are you ready to go home?" He asked as they walked through the automatic doors towards the parking lot. "Or would you rather go back in the airport and have an encore performance?"_

_Gabriella laughed. She was holding Troy's hand as through the parking garage towards his car. The heat of Albuquerque stung her cheeks like a million tiny needles, but she missed it. The blaring, setting sun was as beautiful as ever and the smell of the town she found love and happiness in was better than any fine perfume she might have discovered in Paris._

_"So here we are." Looking up, Troy was loading the trunk of his car with her heavy luggage and the passenger door was open, waiting for her to take her throne. "I think your mom's having a little surprise, welcome home party. I don't think I was supposed to have told you, but I know how much you hate surprises…"_

_"I missed you Troy." She smiled, staring into his blue eyes. He turned away from the luggage and gave her an odd look._

_"I missed you too, babe. But you are home now and if I have any say in it, the next time you go to Paris will be with me."_

_Giggling lightly, she felt several tears pore down her cheeks. "No, I really, really missed you. Sometimes it would be so unbearable, I just couldn't stand it."_

_Troy rushed to her side when he realized that she was crying and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. "It's okay, you're home with me and I'm never going to leave you again."_

_"You didn't leave me, I left you! I hate myself for leaving, too!" More tears poured out of Gabriella's eyes and Troy's heart hurt._

_"Why? Gabriella you had a great time and learned lots of interesting things, I'm sure. And you leaving didn't do any harm, did it? In fact, lots of good happened. We got married and I've been reading…" Even as he said it the color rose in Troy's cheeks._

_"I know… it just… feels so weird to be home."_

_"Yeah? Well, in my opinion home isn't necessarily a certain place or a dot on the map. Home is where the people you love are and where you are the happiest. I am the happiest with you and I love you, so no matter if you are in Paris, France or Raleigh, North Carolina you are my home."_

_Gabriella wiped the tears away from her eyes and smiled. "Then as long as I was with you, I never left."_

_**End Flashback**_

_Take me in into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you.  
And when, when the night falls on you baby, you're feeling all alone,  
You won't be on your own, I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you_

_**Present Day**_

Troy was standing in the middle of the airport again, but this time Zeke and Chad were standing on either side of them, both reading the sports section of the Sunday paper. The girls were coming home today and doing the best job they could as their significant others, they came to pick them up at the airport. Zeke and Chad were a little less thrilled to do this than Troy was, who picked them up promptly at six o'clock in the morning so that they could make it in time to meet their flight, which arrived at two thirty.

Now, after grabbing some breakfast and lunch and several cups of coffee in between the boys were leaning up a pole, staring out the window of the airport. Troy had that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach again, but it only grew when Gabriella didn't call him to say that she was on the plane, safe and sound.

"Troy, you're going to have to stop pacing." Zeke said, not even looking up from the paper. Both men had been much less nervous than Troy was, but definitely more edgy, especially since they were woken up so early.

"Yeah, dude." Chad added, "You digging a hole in the middle of the airport isn't going to bring the plane here any faster. Now, if we would have just slept in and waited to come until like noon or so…"

"Oh will you stop it with sleeping." Troy barked, unintentionally, at his friend. "That's all you've talked about today, sleeping! Plus, the girls should be arriving any minute and they were supposed to call..."

As if on cue, Chad's cell phone rang, Troy stopped pacing and stared at his friend diligent.

"Hey Tay!" Chad said, smiling into the receiver. "What's wrong? Okay, Taylor you've got to calm down, I can't understand you."

Zeke and Troy both gave Chad an uncomfortable, worrisome look.

"Gabriella's where? What happened? Okay, I'll tell Troy. We'll be right there. Okay, I love you Taylor and I'll call you right back."

Troy's heart was pounding in his chest and he could barely stand up. He watched as Chad pressed the 'end' button on his phone and then closed the lid. What seemed to take hours was only a few seconds until Chad looked up at his friend, tears brimming his eyes.

"That was Taylor."

"I got that part, thanks." Troy felt the urge to choke his best friend.

"What's wrong with Gabriella? Where is she?"

Chad let out a heavy sigh and wiped his eyes. "Troy, Gabriella's in the hospital. There was a car accident and…"

_I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you._

* * *

**The song is "I'll Stand By You" by Carrie Underwood. Feedback would be amazing. I'm leaving for vacation in a week so updates might be few and far between but I'll try my best to updates as much as possible!!!! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers . . . you guys are amazing!**


	6. Angel

**A/N: Since Sweethearts was such a big hit, I decided to continue it and start this one. It's going to take place three years in the future when they're graduating college. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

"_Troy, there was an accident… Gabriella's in the hospital."_

Troy Bolton rounded the corner of the emergency room foyer, his shoes squeaking on the freshly polished floors. He almost collided with a nurse who was carrying a tray of unopened medical supplies and he nearly tripped over a man that was sitting on the floor with his head between his legs.

"Troy wait up." His best friend, Chad Danforth, yelled behind him while he, Zeke and Ryan tried to catch up with him.

But Troy didn't stop and kept running through the hallways until he reached the front of the sign in desk. "I'm looking for a Gabriella Bolton. She was brought in today from a car accident."

The nurse didn't even bother looking up from her computer but just nodded her head and typed in the name. Troy tried to catch his breath while he stood there and eventually his friend showed up, red faced and near death from running so fast.

"How come you don't run that fast on the court?" Chad joked, but Troy didn't laugh.

Finally the nurse looked up. "I'm sorry sir; we don't have a Gabriella Bolton signed in. Are you sure she came to this hospital?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. Can you look again? I know she's here?" Troy's heart was racing and sweat was pouring down his face. Somehow, the group had managed to buy tickets for a nonstop flight to New York City, caught a taxi cab and made it in the hospital in less than four hours.

"I'm sorry, sir, there is no one under that name. Maybe you should try another floor." The nurse dropped her head and turned back towards what she was working on before Troy and the boys arrived.

Frustrated, tired and upset, Troy slammed his fist on the counter to get the nurses attention. She bolted up out of her chair and practically fell backwards on top of another nurse.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I know that Gabriella is here. We got a call a few hours ago from my best friend's girlfriend and they said that they were in a car accident and she was being rushed here, to the emergency room, on an ambulance. So if you would please check your computer again for any one under the name of Gabriella Bolton, I would really appreciate it."

"Yes, sir…" The nurse almost seemed afraid of Troy's rage and what he would do if she said 'no.' "I'm sorry sir, the only person we have listed under the name Gabriella is a Miss Gabriella Montez and she was brought in with a contusion to her head and several possible bone fractures."

While the nurse kept talking about all of the injuries Gabriella 'might' have received, Troy's face fell and the nerves in his stomach exploded.

"That's her. What room is she in?" His voice was so soft that the noises from the hospital almost blocked him out completely.

"Four Seventeen. But sir, only family are allowed behind the desk." Chad, Zeke, Ryan and the nurse all stared at Troy and waited for him to answer.

"She's my wife."

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

"Taylor," Troy called through the hallway as he weaved in and out of patients. "Taylor, oh my gosh, is she okay? What's wrong? Have you seen a doctor yet? Can I go in there?"

Before he could say anything else, he was taken aback by the look on Taylor's face. It was obvious that she had been crying and there was deep fear in her eyes. There were cuts and bruises on her face and hands and her white blouse had spots of blood.

"Taylor? Are you okay?" His voice dropped and suddenly the hospital fell silent. "What about Sharpay and Mrs. Montez?"

"I'm fine Troy, thanks for asking." Even her voice sounded bruised and beaten. "The rest are fine, Gabriella is the only one that is seriously hurt…"

"How serious? Taylor, what's going on?" The girls' eyes fell to the floor and silence fell between them. It took everything in Troy to not scream in torment and worry.

"Chad, oh my gosh!" Taylor perked up and ran to her boyfriend as soon as he rounded the corner. As fast as she could, she limped in his direction and wrapped her arms around his neck. For a split second, Troy thought that he saw love and worry in his best friends eyes, but they soon turned cold and cruel.

"Taylor, I need to talk to Troy for a minute." His voice was cold and harsh and when he said Troy's name, he sounded repulsed.

"Why? What's wrong?" She seemed to be purposefully trying to cling tighter onto her boyfriend in a hopeful attempt to distract his attention.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Taylor?"

"Ask him what?" Troy's back stiffened as he stared at his friend.

"Ask him if he's married to Gabriella." Just as he finished saying it, Zeke, Ryan, Sharpay and Mrs. Montez appeared in the hallway. Troy barely took notice of the crutches Sharpay was using to walk with or the gash across his mother-in-law's forehead. Instead, all he saw was six disappointed and hurt faces, none of whom had anything else they wanted to say.

Taylor spoke first. "What do you mean, ask if he's married to Gabriella?" Everyone's eyes were firmly planted on Troy. He didn't know what to do or how to begin to explain this to his family and friends. Yes, he and Gabriella had considered telling them in the beginning and then changed their minds in the midst of the wedding planning fiasco, but now he was deeply regretting that decision.

"I… We…" He looked to his left and saw Sharpay, who had knives for eyes and Mrs. Montez seemed to be on the brink of tears. But the worst part was seeing his best friend, practically his brother, stand before him with the biggest look of disappointment. It was worse than losing any basketball game.

"You what Troy?" Even Chad's voice seemed to feel lunch a punch in the gut. "Did you think that it would just be okay that you forgot to mention that you and Gabriella were married?"

"Were you just going to let us go through with the wedding?"

"How could you not tell us?"

"Troy, dude, we would have been happy for you. Why did you hide it from us?" Thousands of questions flew in his direction and with every one, he felt guiltier about what he had done. It was, after all, his decision to jet off to France and get married on the spot.

"I can't believe you Troy. After all we've been through –." Chad was the last person to speak and his words hurt the most.

"No, Chad, I can't believe you!" It seemed as if the Emergency Room had stopped and everyone in the entire hospital was watching the scene display out in front of them.

"I can't believe how you are all treating me right now. My wife, and yes, Gabriella is my wife, is in the room next door and I have no idea what the hell is going on. Speaking of which, where are all the doctors?"

"Troy don't change the subject." Mrs. Montez seemed to be scolding him.

"Don't change the subject?" His voice bounced off the walls and rang out through the hallway. "I'm sorry, but the health of the woman I love is all I'm worried about now and if you guys cared about her as much as you say you do, than it should be the same for you. So what if Gabriella and I got married? She was in Paris…for six weeks and I couldn't take it anymore."

"You couldn't take what Troy? Not having sex?" Chad's eyes fell to the floor as soon as he said this, but he knew it was too late.

"Screw you." Spit and hate flew out of Troy's mouth as he spoke. The venom and anger raging inside of him seemed to explode. "You know what, screw all of you. I love Gabriella more than anything else in this world and we decided to skip the whole charade and just get married. End of story. But you, YOU, Chad, seem to think we did this to spite you. If that's how you really feel, then you can just go to hell."

"You know what, you ass hole." Chad spoke so loud that Troy jumped.

"I'm through with you. You and I are through!" Furiously, he grabbed Taylor's hand, turned on his heel and stomped down to the hallway. Zeke, Ryan and Sharpay soon followed leaving Mrs. Montez and Troy standing by themselves outside Gabriella's doorway.

"Troy…"

"I don't want to hear it." Sweat still poured down his face and he bit back tears while trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry about all of this Mrs. Montez, but when you want to hear the whole story, Gabriella and I will be glad to tell you. But for now, I'd like to see my wife."

"Just one thing before you go inside." The softness and politeness in Mrs. Montez's voice seemed to bother Troy more than Chad's rage did. It seemed like the whole ordeal hadn't even bothered her, either that or she was just too surprised.

"Calm down before you go in there," a part of her voice told him that she was actually begging. "Please, never let my daughter sees that you are upset; she can't handle that."

Troy nodded quickly before looking back at his mother –in-law for one last time. She was crying. A huge pang of guilt hit him right in the middle of the chest, but he could find no words to apologize for what had happened.

"Ma'am, I -."

"Not now Troy." She brought a hand up to her crying eyes, ignoring Troy completely and momentarily hiding herself from the world.

Troy just turned around and pushed open the door to the room where Gabriella was waiting silently inside.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

_

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

"HORSE! I win!"

"No way. There's no way you could have made that shot. That show is my famous, Chad Danforth, signature shot!"

"That everyone knows how to do!" Troy and Chad were standing in the middle of East High Schools gym, just the two of them, playing a wild game of 'HORSE.' They were home for Christmas break and after much convincing and lots of chores, Coach Bolton had given Troy a key to the gym and told them to 'have a good time.'

Troy threw Chad the ball who had a great look of confusion on his face. "How do you know about that shot?"

"I've known you since before you liked basketball. Of course, I know about the 'shot.'" Troy just continued to laugh as he wiped his face off with a towel, took a swig of his water bottle and sat down on one of the old, plastic bleachers.

"Hey lets take a break."

"Why?" Chad was twirling the ball on his finger. "Are you tired, old man?"

"You wish. Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Troy waited for his best friend to walk over and join him on the bleachers and for a moment, there was a feeling of reverence shared between the two.

"Wow, I've never sat on the bleachers in this gym before." Chad whispered.

"Yes you have, we used to come in here for those stupid sex- education class."

"Yeah, I skipped those." Troy gave him an odd look. "What? I was always well, practicing sex education…"

"What? How? Every time I tried to skip out Mrs. Janice, the assistant principal would always stop me."

Chad just laughed and stared at his friend meekly. "There are something even the famous, Troy Bolton, will never know."

After several more minutes of pestering questions, Troy finally gave up and remembered why he had brought Chad here in the first place. "So listen, I know it's still a little early and I doubt Gabriella's even thought about this, but I was wondering…"

"I'm sorry man, I love you… but more like a brother." Chad's comment earned him a punch in the arm.

"What I was asking was, well, if you would be my best man? I mean, you are my best friend after all and there is no one else I'd rather stand up there next to me…"

To say that Chad was stunned, would have been an understatement. The look of surprise and elation on his face was absolutely priceless. There was a long pause before he reached over and gave Troy a huge, bear like hug around the neck.

"Dude, I would be honored." He smiled. "Does that mean I get to wear a best man patch?"

"A what?" Troy laughed, amused.

"A best man patch, you know, like in the movies. I want one of those shiny badges that means I get lots of special jobs and stuff."

"Don't worry Chad, I'll find you a 'special' patch." Troy picked up the ball that had been discarded to the ground and began dribbling it in front of him. "But now, how about loser buys drinks?"

Chad jumped up out of his seat and ran out onto the middle of the court. "What are we playing too?"

"Umm, how about… wildcats?" Troy tossed the ball to his friend before getting in position for the face off.

"Alright then, Wildcat. You might as well go ahead and clean out your wallet… I feel like lobster."

* * *

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

When Troy walked into Gabriella's hospital room, it was darker than night. The only way he knew she was in there was because of the lights on the machines and the soft, sniffing noise she was making.

"Gabriella, babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He slowly made his way over to the bed, careful not to trip over anything as it was so hard to see.

"I heard the fight outside. Troy what have we done?" Her voice was soft and scratchy and it sent shivers down Troy's spine just listening to her speak.

"Don't worry about that right now, just worry about you and our little peanut getting better."

A huge sob escaped her lips and for a long time she didn't speak. "Troy," her voice was broken and hollow. "There's something you should know."

"What's that baby? Oh, I forgot, I bought you something." It took him a few moments to shuffle around and find the bag that was sitting on the floor next to his foot. He pulled out a small item wrapped up in tissue paper and handed it to her.

As she unwrapped the paper, Troy felt confident that everything would work out. Granted, he felt horrible about the fight that happened earlier but figured it would all work out eventually. They would still have the wedding and Chad could still be his best man. It would all work out for the best…

"Troy, you shouldn't have bought this." Gabriella spoke after admiring the gift in her hand. It was a white t-shirt, made especially for infants with the famous "I love New York" design on the front.

"Why? I thought it was great; I picked it up at the airport. Wait until we tell our peanut about this story. You know on the flight over here I looked up a whole bunch of names and I found a couple I thought you might like. What about Elizabeth or Aaron?"

"Troy…" She was crying now and suddenly a sick feeling appeared in the bottom of Troy's stomach. "Troy listen to me."

Her hand dropped the shirt in his lap before she rolled over to the side with her back facing him. "Troy I lost the baby."

"Wh.. wh.. what?"

"Troy, in the car accident, the baby died." She was crying and his head was spinning. That feeling of joy he had earlier completely disappeared. "I'm so sorry Troy, I didn't mean to loose our son."

"Son? It.. he.. was a boy?"

"I'm so sorry." And then her sobs filled the room and his heart began pounding inside his chest. He knew nothing else to do but escape out the door from which he had entered just moments before.

Once outside, his legs gave out and Troy collapsed onto the floor in the hallway. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, but instead, Gabriella's crying voice and the image of his unborn son was suffocating him. He twisted the shirt in his hand and then out of the corner of his eye he saw a man with brown, curly hair walking towards him.

"Chad… please… help me." Pain overcame him and Troy covered his face with the shirt in his hands and just cried.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

* * *

**The song is "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. Don't kill me just yet! There is going to be a whole LOT more drama coming up. Feedback would be awesome. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback; I really appreciate it!!**


	7. Tears in Heaven

**A/N: Since Sweethearts was such a big hit, I decided to continue it and start this one. It's going to take place three years in the future when they're graduating college. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**May 15****th****, 2010 2:00 pm**

Gabriella was crying.

Troy watched his wife cry out in pain and there was nothing he could do.

He was standing in the corner of their living room, with a cup of coffee in his hand that he wasn't really drinking; after all, he never liked the taste of the stuff. His silver satin tie was loosened around his neck and his white dress sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had a headache that made it seem like his skull was cracking into two. But none of these things bothered him. Instead the only thing he saw and felt was his wife wiping the side of her cheek with her gloved hand.

He had only seen Gabriella cry twice before and it was never like this.

With every tear she shed a piece of his heart broke. At this very moment, Troy didn't know how much he had left until he would be completely empty; completely numb…

He sat the cup of coffee down on the fireplace mantle and walked in her direction. They had not spoken since the arrived home from the hospital which only made the whole situation much, much worse. She had been sleeping in the nursery, only to leave to go to the bathroom or get a fresh box of Kleenex. His mother-in-law would occasionally intrude and take her a plate of food, but in the morning he just found that plates stacked up outside the doorway in the hall with the food untouched.

It made him sick to see her like this.

There was nothing that could have been done, the doctor had said.

Cases like this happen, he had tried to convince them, and that miscarriages are painful but recoverable. It didn't seem likely that he and Gabriella would ever recover from this.

They had decided to have a memorial session. It wasn't his idea; he thought that it was almost creepy to bury their unborn son. But when he saw the peace that it gave Gabriella knowing that their child would be resting under that big oak tree, it seemed to make all the sense in the world.

In Troy's opinion, Gabriella had always been the strongest. She had always known exactly what to say and do to fix things. Sometimes he felt like such a mess on the inside but she would just walk into his life and make him feel whole. Now, as he watched her in her black dress, puffy eyes and tired body he didn't know what to do. He had never had to be strong before.

It took several minutes for Troy to reach his wife's side. He had to stop quite a few times to shake people's hands and receive several awkward hugs. He didn't know what to say to people he hardly knew when they offered his condolences.

Gabriella flinched when he reached out and grabbed her arm. Gently, he tugged her elbow and led her down the hallway away from the crowd of people. She send to momentarily resent his invitation but soon she followed.

"Troy… I don't want to do this right now. We have guests…"

"Gabriella, just listen." It was so dark in the bedroom that he could barely see the shadow of her figured outlined in against the window. The rain beat harder on the roof.

"Troy , please…" Even though he couldn't see the tears, he knew that they were there. He could hear her breath stagger. His heart was racing and hard lumps began to develop in his throat.

"No, just listen Gabriella. I can't take this anymore. I can't keep standing in the corner watching you cry and fall apart. I don't know how to fix this, alright? I've never had to be strong for anyone before. I'm just a playmaker, not the coach. But I can't stand back anymore and watch your heart break. You are my sunshine, remember? I understand that you're sad, because I'm sad to. It kills me that there wasn't something I could have done. I could have stopped you from going on that trip, I could have gone with you, I don't know. But it happened and now we have to accept it and move forward. Gabriella, I love you, remember? I promised in front of God that I would love you and protect you everyday of my life so now, please, let me protect you. I can't do that if you lock yourself in a bedroom or won't even look at me."

"Troy, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand? He was my son too! He was supposed to be my little champ. I was supposed to teach him how to play basketball, golf, you name it! I lost my partner for guy's nights when we watch silly cartoon and eat junk food. I lost all of the days we would have played outside in the mud, made forts or gone to amusement parks and rode roller coasters until we puked."

"Troy, stop it." Gabriella covered her face in her hands and collapsed against the wall. Troy stopped her, and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny frame.

"Please, let me help you. Let me pick you up and carry you upstairs and we can move on from this together. I'm begging you, Gabriella. Please…"

That was the first time he had cried in front of her. He had done everything in his power to bight back the tears the past few weeks but it was too much to handle now. So there, on the floor in the hallway, with his arms wrapped tightly around his broken wife; Troy Bolton cried.

_Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please _

* * *

_My dearest son Ethan,_

_That's the first time I've ever said your name a loud. Ethan. What a beautiful, strong name that is perfect for such a precious little boy. It is also gentle and loving, just as you are. Ethan Daniel Bolton. They all fit so perfectly. When your father and I were discussing names, as soon as I heard Ethan, I knew it was meant for you._

_It rained here today and I know that you wouldn't have liked that. You would have wanted to go outside and play, run around in the yard and explore things. Now, there is just the hard rain pounding against the roof and the sides of the windows. It's almost like the tears that pour from my eyes onto the pages of this letter._

_Your father is in the kitchen with grandma trying his best to make breakfast for our arriving guests. I can hear him clanging pots and pans together and every once in a while it sounds like my mother offers to help. Of course, your daddy being as stubborn as always, declines and continues on pretending to know what he's doing._

_I haven't been sleeping very much lately, my little darling, but instead I've found myself sitting in your bedroom just staring out this very window. It wasn't until early this morning when I decided to write to you in an attempt to put my feelings on this piece of paper. This is the only way for me to really explain how I feel, how I hurt._

_My son, I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you formally. I so badly wish that I could have starred into your eyes and kissed your little nose. I would have loved to run my fingers across your rosy cheeks and tickle your toes. But we were not allowed to meet and you left me far too soon._

_My mind has been racing with thousands of questions about you and your few moments with me. Did you suffer? Were you in pain? I also wonder if you would have preferred basketball or singing or if you would have been the charmer like your father. I found myself digging through old photo albums a while ago and wonder whom you would have resembled most. Would you have those brilliant blue eyes that take my breath away? I know for a fact, though, that you would have been the most beautiful little boy._

_Oh Ethan, how I cannot stand the idea that you will never experience a Christmas morning or first ride on a carousel or stepping onto the bus for your first day of school. Most of all, it breaks my heart that you will never know how much your father and I love you. You were the biggest blessing for us, Ethan. You were all we talked about. Oh how we couldn't wait to meet you. Daddy used to call you his 'little peanut' and would talk to you in my belly all night. He even sang to you once or twice. When we got your first picture, his eyes lit up so brightly. I knew that he would be the best father. He loved you so much._

_I loved you long before I even met you. You were my son long before I even knew you were on the way. Ethan you are a piece of my soul, my heart, that was meant especially for you. Every tear I have cried is for all of the memories we've missed, every hug and kiss that I didn't get to give you and everyday that I will think you. My little boy, I will miss you every day for the rest of my life._

_It hasn't stopped raining since yesterday afternoon. Your grandparents, Uncle Drew, Aunt Tess and their families all came to see you. They came to tell you how much they love you and are going to miss you. Grandma Meghan even brought you a teddy bear to watch over you as you lie beneath the big oak tree. He'll be there to protect you now, even when I cannot._

_I want you to know that I will love you forever. Your daddy and I will always, always think about you and how wonderful you were. Ethan, you are a symbol of our love for each other. You are a piece of the best thing in my life. You are two hearts weaved into one. I love you and as I finish this letter to you, I hope you are peaceful and happy. That is all I pray for. That you are happy and loved. You are my baby, my son, my own. I will love you for all eternity._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you..._

_I will always be with you._

_Love, Mommy_

* * *

**The song is "Tears In Heaven" by Eric Clapton.**

**So I am sooooo sorry it's taken me this long to update this story. I've been in a roadblock, trying to figure out how to write this. I'm truly sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will come nice and easy. School started so that's another reason I haven't been updating. Thank you so much for all the feedback. I truly do have the greatest readers ever!!!**


	8. Chasing Cars

**A/N: Since Sweethearts was such a big hit, I decided to continue it and start this one. It's going to take place three years in the future when they're graduating college. **

**Thanks to justacrush for her help in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**June 31****st****, 2010**

"So now that I'm not going to visit your aunt Janice for the holidays, I was wondering what you two were planning on doing?"

"Why aren't you going to Aunt Janice's?" Gabriella brought her glass of iced tea to her lips and stared at her mother.

"Well, since I lost all the money with the caterer, flowers and of course the reservations for the reception…" Troy growled at his mother –in- law and Gabriella raised her hands in frustration. Lately Ms. Montez had made sure to remind Gabriella and Troy of the cancellation of their wedding and how much it cost. Today while they met for lunch was no different.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone 

"Mom, I told you we would pay for the wedding. If you are going to remind me every day about how much it cost, then I would have argued with you more about it." Gabriella snapped before she shoved a bite of salad in her mouth.

As Gabriella was chewing, Troy spoke up from behind his sandwich. "We'll pay for your trip to visit your sister. That's the least we can do."

Both Gabriella and her mother were about to protest until Troy waved his hand and dismissed the idea. "No arguing, I'm buying the plane ticket tonight."

"It's fine Troy. Besides, I'd much rather stay around town and help whenever Gabi needs me."

Under the table, Troy put a hand on his wife's knee to keep her from arguing about her health and well-being. The rest of the lunch was spent in silence with the exception of the occasional comments about the wedding and Gabriella's health problems. It was not until the plates had been cleared and Troy was finishing up his beer that a pair of two familiar faces were seen walking out of the store next door, hand in hand.

"Look Gabriella," Ms. Montez nearly screamed. "It's Taylor and Chad. I haven't seen them since the accident." Both Troy and Gabriella's heads flew in the direction of the couple and their faces turned bright red.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel 

"Yeah, neither have we," Troy mumbled before burying his face in the menu, suddenly becoming very amused with the long list of desserts. Before he knew it though, his mother-in-law was yelling across the restaurant at the couple and waving them over. In no time at all, Chad Danforth, his used-to-be best friend was standing next to him.

"Hey Ms. Montez, Troy, Gabriella," Taylor welcomed them all warmly. Gabriella looked up and smiled at her as nicely as possible, before letting her eyes drift back to the linen napkin in her lap. There was a very long and incredibly awkward pause during which Troy felt like he was going to explode because of the silence.

Finally, Ms. Montez's recognizable scream of excitement broke the silence and sent the menu that was once in Troy's hand across the room.

"Taylor McKessie, what is that on your hand?" Two pairs of eyes flew towards the couple and Gabriella let out a mixed gasp and cry. "Is that an engagement ring?"

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough _

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life 

Taylor blushed and Chad smiled his usually award-winning smile. "Yes ma'am. Chad asked me during our trip to Florida." The joy in Taylor's voice practically broke Gabriella's heart. Troy just sat there with a blank look on his face.

"That's great Taylor," Mrs. Montez gleamed. "Gabriella, why didn't you tell me that Taylor and Chad got engaged?" The question nearly pushed Gabriella over the edge. She had to twist her napkin in her hands and chew on the inside of her cheek to keep the tears from pouring out onto her face.

"I didn't know." She mumbled, hardly audible at all. Her face dropped to the floor. "I had no idea…"

Even though she wasn't looking, Gabriella could see her mother's jaw drop and could feel the questions stirring inside of her head. Taylor's sob kept Mrs. Montez from saying anything.

"Chad and I decided that since you didn't tell us about your little marriage that you wouldn't care." Nothing would keep Gabriella from crying now. Angry and devastated, she stood up and almost knocked over her glass of ice water.

"Taylor we didn't tell you because we knew you wouldn't understand." Gabriella yelled through a face full of tears.

"We wouldn't understand? How could I not understand?" Now with Taylor yelling, the whole restaurant seemed to be staring at the group of girls. Neither Troy, Chad nor Ms. Montez knew what to do.

"You just wouldn't Taylor. You would say that I need to finish school, focus on my job, we're not ready. I can hear you now!"

"How dare you say that I wouldn't understand? If no one else, I have always been able to understand, Gabriella. Was I not the one that sat up with you those nights when Troy broke your heart and then listened to you brag the whole next day of all the wonderful things he did for you. Did I not understand then? What about the time when you were so nervous about your college application? Was I not the one that sat up and watched movies with you and had marshmallow fights?"

"Whatever Taylor. Why didn't you tell me that you and Chad got engaged?" Gabriella used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away.

"Why did you not tell me that you and Troy were married? Married, Gabriella and you were pregnant! Do you not trust me?"

Her face red, eyes full of tears and heartbroken, Gabriella pulled on the sleeves of her shirt and prayed that Troy would catch her if she fell over. "Of course I trusted you, Taylor. It was just complicated."

"I thought you were my best friend Gabi." Neither girl spoke and before they knew it, Chad grabbed hold of his fiancé and led her out the doors of the restaurant.

Long after Taylor was out of sight and Gabriella was getting ready to leave herself, she mumbled under her breath "you are my best friend Taylor," and then walked away.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads _

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

**6:30 pm**

Sitting downstairs, Troy could still hear the quiet sobs of his wife's from their bedroom. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before looking up at the clock.

Finally getting the courage, he stood up before walking up the fifteen stairs towards the bedroom. Raising his hand, he gently knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey . . ." Standing in the corner by the door, he watched his wife gently raise her head before looking at him with red, teary eyes.

"Hey. I don't feel like talking, Troy."

Walking across the room, he took a seat on the side of the bed before pulling her close. "I know you don't baby but I just wanted to let you know, that I'm always here for you. And there's never going to be a minute that I'm not going to be here. Because I love you forever, whenever, whatever."

A slight smile crossed her face as she buried her head deeper in Troy's chest. "I love you too."

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

Hearing her sigh, Troy ran his hand up and down her back in a comforting motion. Kissing her forehead, he listened to her breath in and out gently before lying down in bed. 

"We messed up Troy . . ."

Feeling the need to agree with his wife, he nodded his head. "Yeah we did. Don't get me wrong, it was wonderful marrying you in Paris but our friends and most importantly, our family should have been there with us."

"Can't we just have a ceremony here for them to enjoy with us?"

Looking down into her brown eyes, Troy shook his head. "We can but is that going to fix the problems between you, me, and the gang?"

A new batch of tears fell down her face as she shook her head. "No . . ."

"How about we focus on our lives as husband and wife and eventually when this all dies down, then we worry about our friendship with the gang? Eventually, this will all blow over and everything will be right."

And with both of their hearts, they hoped Troy's words would come true . . . one day.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_

* * *

_

**The song is "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. Thank you to all my readers for your patience and words of understanding. I'm back and I'll try to update this as much as possible. Feedback would be wonderful and thank you again!**


	9. It Ends Tonight

**A/N: Since Sweethearts was such a big hit, I decided to continue it and start this one. It's going to take place three years in the future when they're graduating college. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**July 4****th****, 2010 1:00 pm**

After the big blow up at the restaurant, no one had bothered to stop by the house or called the small Bolton family. The two, who were usually busy, were keeping to themselves and staying home. They knew everyone in the town, minus a couple of people, were severely disappointed and upset with the two.

"Gabi?"

Looking up from her magazine, she looked at her husband before sighing. Seeing the same tired face as her own caused her to realize how much the two had really been through. His eyes, like her own, were sagging and black circles had encircled them due to the lack of sleep.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a 4th of July walk with me?"

"I don't know Troy . . . I kinda wanna hang out here at the house."

Looking at the small brown Springer Spaniel puppy laying at his feet, Troy looked back at his wife. "Duke needs to be taken on a walk."

Shaking her head at the dog's name, she never understood how she let Troy name the dog after the alma mater. "Then take him out for a walk."

"But I want you to come with me." Showing off his puppy-dog face, Gabi giggled before surrendering.

"Sure I'll come with you." Getting off the couch, she headed upstairs to change before slipping into some flip flops.

Grabbing the puppy's leash, Troy quickly hooked him up before waiting for Gabi to come back down. She jogged down before slipping her hand into his as they walked out of the house.

The two kept their conversation easy go lucky as they walked slowly around the block. Letting their eyes travel from house to house, they saw each house many cars parked in front of it for the July holiday festivities.

_Your subtleties they strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all  
And all the wants, and all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all  
_

"So what are we going to do today, misses?" Troy asked in horribly fake British accent.

"Well mister, we're going to clean the kitchen and then lounge around the pool . . . sound well to you?"

Groaning at the thought of household, Troy rolled his eyes. "Only if we get to make out in the pool?"

Giggling at her immature husband, Gabi smiled. "Sure honey . . . we'll do that much later."

Continuing their walk, Troy and Gabi stopped in front of a pale yellow house and counted six very familiar cars, including their own parents' cars.

Placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, Gabi squeezed it to calm him down before walking ahead with the eager puppy. "Don't let it piss you off Troy. If they want to play this, then let them."

"I can't believe they invited your and my parents to their 4th of July party yet . . ." Letting the sentence hang, Troy looked over at his wife who was having difficulty keeping her emotions in check.

"They're not exactly going to forgive us over night. It's going to take time." Reassuring her husband, she could only hope her words would have some effect on him._  
_

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone  
A weight is lifted on this evening  
I give the final blow_

"You wanna know something?" Troy broke the silence before looking at his wife.

"What?"

"Tess had the baby." Troy spoke with such hatred in his voice that Gabi took noticed immediately. "She had a little boy on June 30th. I have a nephew . . . and the worst part? I have yet to see him."

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, Gabi hugged her husband hoping to put all of her emotions into that one hug. And to her surprise, Troy hugged her back just as tightly.

And without another word, the two walked away quietly. The two didn't realize that someone was watching from that yellow house and overheard everything that was exchanged with the two.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight _

A falling star, at least I fall alone  
I can't explain what you can't explain  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain 

**July 7****th****, 2010 3:30 pm**

The Emergency Room had been a zoo for the past four hours and this was the first time Gabi could get away just for a break. Leaning against the wall outside, Gabi took in large gulps of the humid weather just relieved to be outside.

Hearing footsteps nearby, Gabi continue to let her gaze hang downward. The footsteps stopped, causing a shadow to overtake her. Looking up, she was somewhat shocked to see that particular person standing in front of her.

"Hey . . ."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Gabi I came to talk. I overheard you and Troy the other day." Kelsi started before Gabi shook her head.

"And Kelsi?" Sighing she looked at her high school friend dead in the eyes. "Troy and I are fed up with the fighting. We just want . . ." Letting the sentence hang, Gabi pushed off the wall before walking towards the bright red ER sign.

"Did you know at the 4th of July party all we could do was think of sweet memories involving you and Troy? No one could go ten minutes without mentioning either one of you."

Turning around to meet her friend, Gabi sighed before looking defeated. "What do you want from me Kelsi?"

"I want you to explain to me, to us, why you two got married in Paris? Why such the impromptu ceremony? Why such the secrecy?"

Gabi looked at Kelsi before rolling her head backwards. "I'm not going to say it twenty times, so if everyone agrees, pull them all together and Troy and I will be happy to tell you. But until then, I can't tell you; I'm sorry."

And with that, she walked back into the ER to finish her shift before going home; home to her husband and puppy.

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone  
A weight is lifted on this evening  
I give the final blow _

When darkness turns to light 

**7:00 pm**

Curling up on the couch with a cup of lemonade and a warm smile on her face, Gabi quickly retold the adventures of the day.

"So Kelsi came up to you at the hospital?"

Nodding, Gabi took a long sip before looking at him. "She said that they were talking about us and sharing stories about us at the party. She said they couldn't go ten minutes without mentioning something about us."

"I don't understand it, Gabs." Shaking his head, he tried wrapping his head around the situation. "I want to move on yet at the same time, I want them to pay a price for whatever."

"The main thing we have to concern ourselves with is if the gang is all right with meeting with us."

Sighing, Troy nodded. "That is true. Let's just hope whatever they decide, we'll all be able to move on from this."

**Danforth's household**

"Kelsi how could you?" Taylor screeched after hearing Kelsi's confession about earlier that day.

Jason shook his head siding with his wife. "Taylor calm down. Don't you think we've eliminated them from our group for long enough. I mean you and Gabi are best friends and you just severed that friendship, same with Chad and Troy. Don't you think we deserve to hear their side of the story?"

"Besides we all have questions for them." Sharpay spoke up looking guilty. "I mean we should have been there while they went through the miscarriage; only we pushed them away and they were left to deal with it on their own."

"They deserved to go through it on their own. They neglected to tell us they were even pregnant." Taylor spoke with such venom in her voice that it even took her own husband by surprise.

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight _

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes 

Chad stood up and looked at his wife with fire in his eyes. "I went along with you when I first found out Troy and Gabi were pregnant but I can't anymore. I have forgiven them for what they have done and I'm ready to move on. And in moving on, I think we should hear Troy and Gabi's side of the story."

Taylor's mouth dropped seeing her friend agree with her husband. "That way, we can all move on from this horrible time in our lives and start being the friends we were back in high school and in college. Besides, Troy and Gabi need us right now; they're going through so much that it's only fair that we take time and listen to them and what they have to say."

"Fine but I'm not going to like it."

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know _

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight, it ends tonight 

Lauren Evans grasped her husband's hand before finding the power in her voice. "Taylor Anne Danforth . . . how dare you? How dare you sit there and hold a grudge when just the other day, I overheard you telling a woman you have never done so in your life. You've known Troy and Gabriella since high school; you know the kind of people they are and have been. Hell, you know almost every little detail in their lives."

"So what if you didn't know they had gotten married; so what if you didn't know they were pregnant. Maybe, like most couples, they had just found out and wanted to keep the secret to themselves. Maybe they wanted to celebrate their joy without everyone else invading the special time of their lives."

Taking a deep breath, Lauren turned to Ryan who just smiled. "As for their wedding, we all knew how happy and in love they were. They were destined to be married at such a young age. Gabi and Troy had been separated for a little over a month and half when Troy surprised her. Their love probably took over and thus, the spur of the moment decision to get married. It happens to couples all the time; so what?"

"What are you trying to say, Lauren?" With a calmer voice, Taylor looked at her friend.

"All I'm saying is that maybe Troy and Gabi got caught up in love and thus decided to make things legal. Gabi, as long as I've known her, wanted to get married in Paris." Smiling, Lauren thought about her friend. "And Troy would do anything for Gabi so them getting married in Paris caused Gabi to be happy thus allowing Troy to be happy as well."

"Then why keep it from us for a year?" Taylor asked as Lauren smiled.

"Because they probably knew you, of all people, would react like this. They knew you would come up with a thousand of excuses of why they should have waited. And for once, you would have acted like their parents instead of their friend."

_It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight  
Tonight, insight_

Ryan squeezed his wife's hand before clearing his throat. "Think about how horrible we all have been acting. We haven't been there for them. And I think it's time we all move on from this and start getting back to how things were."

And slowly one by one, the six people around Ryan, minus Taylor, slowly nodded their heads. Looking expectantly at Taylor, Ryan smiled.

"What do you say Taylor? Haven't you missed your best friend? All the laughter and good times you and Gabi had. Haven't you missed those?"

And slowly, Taylor smiled with tears in her eyes. "I have been a horrible friend."

Taking her in his arms, Chad kissed his wife's head. "We all have been but it's time to change that. It's time to start making up the time we've lost."

And the eight people in that household, decided to come together as friends to overcome that hurdle that had been in their way the last two months.

_When darkness turns to light it ends tonight_

* * *

**The song is "It Ends Tonight" by All American Rejects. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. I hope you guys loved it. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**


	10. How to Save a Life

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback; I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**July 10****th****, 2010 2:00 pm**

The date had been set for several days now. The ten friends were going to sit down and have a discussion about what went horribly wrong with their friendships. Gabi and Troy were beyond nervous and were to the point of pure worry.

"Gabriella let's go. We're going to be late."

Troy stood down in the foyer tapping his foot waiting for his wife to make her appearance. They were meeting at the Danforth household due to the cautious that yelling may take place which wouldn't be very appropriate for a public setting.

Hearing her footsteps on the stairs, Troy looked up and smiled brightly at his wife. Wearing one of her summer dresses, Gabriella grinned confidently back at her husband.

"So how do I look?"

"Absolutely stunning. Perfect." He kissed her softly before opening the door.

"You be good Duke!" Gabi called before leaving the house. Troy shook his head before following her out.

"You know he can't understand you, right?"

"Of course but I still tell him." Gabi smirked as her husband shook his head.

The drive around the block took a lot less time than Gabi had hoped. She watched Troy maneuver the SUV around the cars all ready parked in the driveway.

Sighing, Troy looked at his worried wife. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be; let's get this done and over with."

The two got out of the car before linking hands and walking up the sidewalk together. Troy squeezed her hand before ringing the doorbell.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Footsteps were heard before the door was thrown open. Chad had a smile on his face as he welcomed the couple into the house. "Hey guys . . . come on in."

The two were shown the way to the living room before being offered seats. Gabi looked around and saw not only their friends, but their family as well. Tess, Aaron, Drew, Abby, Joe, and both sets of parents were in attendance.

The silence was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Gabi swallowed hard before squeezing Troy's hand.

"Ok this is obviously awkwardly but we wanted a chance to sit down and talk with both of you and figure out what went so horribly wrong." Lauren started looking at her two good friends.

"Can we say something first?" Troy spoke up before looking at Gabi. "Gabi and I never meant to hurt any of you. When I flew over to Paris, I never intended to get married there. I was just going over there to see my fiancée but when I surprised her in the lobby of the hotel, I just got excited and the first thing I thought of was to make her dream come true."

Gabi cleared her throat before starting. "The crazy thing was, is that Troy knows me better than I know myself. He knew it was a dream of mine to get married in one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Yes we got married in Paris; at the base of the Eiffel Tower just as the sun was setting."

"But why not invites all of your friends and family to attend? If you would have said the word, we would have made an effort to come over to see you two." Jack Bolton asked the question that was on so many of their minds.

Sighing, Troy looked at Gabi before smiling slightly. "You guys would have never made it. We got married on March 3rd, 2009. By the time you guys would have made it, we would have all ready been married and I would have been on my way back to the States. Trust us, we wanted you guys there but simply put, there was no way it could have happened."

"Why keep it a secret from us?" Taylor asked the harsh question as Troy gripped Gabi's hand.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Simply put, we knew the lecture that would follow that announcement. When we got married, we were 20 years old. Adults; no parent consent was needed to get married in Paris. I have loved Gabi since the first time I saw her and knew instantly that I wanted to spend my life with her. If we would have waited, we would be still waiting to spend our lives together. We were going to tell you but after the accident, we just slipped away from you guys." Sighing, Troy shook his head. "We were actually going to tell you the July after Gabi got back from Paris but things got push out of the way and we kinda forgot to tell you."

"Ok the marriage was a quick done deal in Paris . . . is that what you're saying?" Jason asked as Gabi and Troy looked at one another.

"No! We were in love and didn't want to wait two years to start living our lives together. We wanted to start our marriage right then and there . . . and for once in our lives, we did something without consulting anyone."

Silence followed by silent tears running down Gabi's eyes. Shaking her head, she gripped Troy's hand.

"I know how man, upset, disappointed you guys are at us. But have you stopped and realized the pain Troy and I have been through in the last two months. We lost our son; yes we were pregnant. And yes we didn't tell you but I had barely told Troy I was pregnant when the accident occurred."

Hastily wiping her tears away, Gabi hung her head before continuing. "We so wanted to tell you guys but we wanted to keep it to ourselves and celebrate it just the two of us. I told Troy in April and less than three weeks later, our little peanut was taken from us. Our son, Ethan Daniel Bolton, was gone before we could even enjoy one day with him."

"Can't you see? The time we needed our friends and family the most, we had no one to turn to. And what more can we do? We've apologized for our wrong doings. Now is it time for us to beg and plead with you to let us be friends again?" Troy spoke the heartfelt words before looking at his friends and family around him.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

Tess smiled and looked at her husband before leaving the room silently. Returning a few minutes later, she had in her arms a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Troy, Gabi, this is your nephew, Nolan Troy Johnson. Nolan, this is your uncle Troy and aunt Gabi." Tess whispered to the sleeping newborn as she passed her son to Gabi's awaiting arms.

"He's precious Tess. Congratulations." Gabi grinned as Troy hugged his sister.

"Why did you use my name?" Troy asked his sister as she grinned.

Tess looked at her son before looking at her younger brother. "Because you've always been there for me. And our son is going to know what a great uncle he has in his uncle Troy. Besides Andrew didn't quite go with Nolan as nicely."

Holding her nephew, Gabi missed the feeling of holding a baby and tears fell down her face. She would have been six months along by that time and Ethan would have been growing stronger everyday. But now she would have to make memories with her nephew.

"What's wrong now?" Troy asked coming up behind her.

"I'm just being sentimental." Shaking her head she continued to stare at the little boy sleeping soundly in her arms.

Hesitating, their friends watched the interaction between the two before speaking up. "Troy, Gabi we're sorry for turning our backs on you. Please forgive us for leaving you alone in a time we should have been there."

Locking eyes, the two smiled before nodding their heads slowly. "We know we have a lot of time to make up for but that's going to be done slowly."

And with that hugs were exchanged all around. Gabi hugged everyone while managing to keep the baby sleeping. Taylor stopped short of where Gabi was talking to Abby and Tess. Clearing her throat, Taylor caught Gabi's attention.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Handing Nolan back to his mom, Gabi watched them interact before turning her attention to Taylor. "What's up?"

Hanging her head, Taylor looked at the ground before looking up into her friend's eyes. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for how brutal I've been to you and Troy. You two had enough going on and I just added to it. I'm sorry."

Gabi smiled before nodding. "You're well forgiven Taylor. Best friends?"

"Best friends." And the two hugged each other before laughing.

The night ended with the friends and family alike catching up on the past few weeks knowing from here on out, it could only be smooth sailing and getting the friendships they once had back.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life_

* * *

**The song is "How to Save a Life" by The Fray. Feedback would be wonderful. Ideas and suggestions would be lovely. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for all the feedback! It is much appreciated!**


	11. I've Got the World on a String

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback; I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

**July 15****th****, 2010 1:00 pm**

* * *

_**I've got the world on a string  
I'm sitting on a rainbow  
Got that string around my finger  
What a world, what a life - I'm in love **_

I've got a song that I sing  
And I can make the rain go  
Any time I move my finger  
Lucky me, cant you see - I'm in love 

Since the meeting, the ten friends had been doing nothing but hanging out and making up for lost time. Between coffee meetings and pool parties, every other day that summer had been hanging out and enjoying each others' company.

It was one of Gabi's rare days off but since she had just worked a double shift, her supervisor had given her the day off. Hearing the doorbell, Gabi looked at the clock before going to open it.

"Tess . . . what do I owe this surprise visit to?" Gabi smiled at her sister in law before allowing her to come in.

"I was wondering if you or Troy could watch Nolan. I forgot I had a doctor's appointment and I don't really want to expose him to all the germs in the office." Tess smiled before looking at her sister in law.

Gabi held out her hands before Tess handed over Nolan. "I'd love to watch him. Troy had to run into work but I'll gladly watch him."

Tess sighed before tickling her son's chin. "Thank you so much Gabi. I'll be back for him around 4 if that's ok?"

"Sounds perfect. If he falls asleep, I'll place him in his car seat."

"Thanks again Gabi. I really appreciate it." Tess hurriedly explained before Gabi nodded.

_**Life's a wonderful thing  
As long as I've got that string  
I'd be a silly so-and-so  
If I should ever let you go**_

"Go before you miss your appointment. We'll be fine." Tess walked out the door before waving goodbye to her sister in law and her son.

Closing the door, Gabi went and sat in on the couch with the baby. His big blue eyes were identical to those of Aaron's. Nolan looked around the house as Gabi enjoyed the feeling of having him in her arms.

"You're such a good baby, aren't you Nolan? Aww yes you are." Gabi cooed at the baby with the biggest grin on her face.

Kissing the baby's bald head, Gabi sighed letting the reality sink in. "Your uncle Troy had to go to work but he'll be back in a little bit to play with us. Yes he will."

A yawn escaped Nolan's mouth before he closed his eyes for a second before both of them popped open again. "You can go to sleep sweet baby . . . you won't be missing anything."

Going to sit in the rocking chair, Gabi slowly rocked the chair watching the baby slowly close his eyes. Gabi started humming a lullaby that was stuck in her head.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Gabi's gonna buy you a mockingbird _

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Gabi's gonna buy you a diamond ring _

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Gabi's gonna buy you a looking glass _

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Gabi's gonna buy you a billy goat _

_And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Gabi's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

_And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Gabi's going to buy you a dog named Rover. _

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Gabi's going to buy you a horse and cart. _

_And if that horse and cart fall down,  
you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

"You'll still be the sweetest baby to me, Nolan." Gabi sang looking down and seeing the baby sound asleep on her chest.

Moving ever so slowly, Gabi placed the sleeping baby in his car seat before heading off into the kitchen. "You know . . . you still have the voice of an angel."

_**I've got the world on a string  
I'm sitting on the rainbow  
I've got that string around my finger  
Oh, What a world, what a life - I'm in love**_

Gabi turned and put a hand to her racing heart. "Troy! You scared me to death. Why didn't you come into the living room?"

Dropping a kiss on her forehead, Troy shrugged. "I didn't want to disrupt the time between you and Nolan. Is he asleep?"

"Yeah he just went down." Leveling with Troy, Gabi glared. "That doesn't give you the right to scare me to death!"

"I know baby and I'm sorry."

Troy noticed his wife's sudden silences and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Looking up at him in surprise, Gabi shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine."

Walking behind her, Troy laced his arms around her waist before placing a kiss on the back of her neck. "You're also a horrible liar. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Biting her lip, she went and sat down at the kitchen table before looking over at Troy. "I've been doing some thinking in the past few days."

"What kind of thinking?"

"Thinking like we're never going to be parents . . ." Trailing off, she tried to keep the tears in check as the built up in her eyes.

"Gabriella . . . we're going to be parents. It might take some time but we'll be parents eventually."

_**Life's a wonderful thing  
As long as I hold the string  
I'd be a crazy so-and-so  
If I should ever let her go**_

The crocodile tears rolled down her face as she sniffled and snubbed. "Aww baby . . . come here."

With his help, Gabi sat on Troy's lap while crying into his shoulder. Troy tried to rub her back as her body rocked with sobs of heartbreak and torture.

"What if I'm not meant to be a mother and you a father? What if we're never blessed with a child?" Her words were muffled by his shirt but he understood perfectly what she was questioning.

Rubbing her back, Troy waited until she was calmed down before looking straight into her eyes. "Gabriella . . . I want you to listen good. Are you?"

She nodded her head before he spoke again. "I love you and eventually, when the time is right, we will conceive. You did nothing wrong in your pregnancy with Ethan . . . it was the stupid driver's fault, not yours. Ella, you were born to be a mother and one day, it is going to come true. I promise."

"I love you Troy." Kissing his lips she wiped the tears away before smiling a little smile.

"I love you too baby. You all right?"

Nodding, she listened before smiling. "I'm all right. I'll go check up on Nolan then do you wanna hang out in the living room until Tess gets here?"

"Sure baby. I'll be there in a moment."

Watching her walk from the room, Troy looked heavenly before bowing his head. "Lord . . . all I ask is for you to bless us with a child. Gabi has her heart so set on being a mother and you know, as well as I do, she's going to be an amazing mother. Please just bless us with a child . . . in your name I pray . . . Amen."

Pushing off the seat, he walked into the living room to see Gabi sitting on the couch with Nolan. "He woke up!"

She grinned innocently as he nodded. "Sure baby. He looks like he's going to fall asleep at any minute."

"He just might . . . I think he'll be more comfortable in my arms anyways."

Troy could only roll his eyes as his wife continued to talk to the now sleeping baby. He only hoped his prayer would come true eventually.

_**I've got the world on a string  
I'm sitting on a rainbow  
I got that string around my finger  
What a world, what a life**_

**4:00 pm**

"Hey little brother . . . how's life treating you?" Tess asked coming into the house later that afternoon.

Troy shrugged before giving his sister a hug. "Can't complain. Work's going really good so I'm happy."

"That's awesome Troy. How was Nolan? He didn't give you too much trouble did he?"

"Gabi's been having fun with him. She was singing to him earlier and I think she's in the living room watching him sleep."

Tess smiled before placing her hand on Troy's shoulder. "You know, you and Gabi will be parents eventually."

Sighing, Troy looked at his older sister. "I know that and I think Gabi knows that but the patience factor is a little iffy right now."

"Before you know it, it will happen. And it will happen at the least expectant time."

"Thanks Tess. I suppose you want your baby boy?" Troy grinned before leading the way into the living room.

"I sure did. I missed him while I was out and about."

Watching Gabi give the baby up reluctantly caused Troy to smile. He heard his wife promise for Tess to bring the baby back soon so they could spend time with Nolan. And after a promise, Tess was gone leaving the husband and wife alone in their house.

Troy walked closer to his wife before pulling her into his arms. A giggle escaped her mouth before he hungrily kissed her. "What are you doing Mr. Bolton?"

His lips curled upward before kissing her again. "I think you know Mrs. Bolton . . . shall we?"

And without another word, Troy picked his bride up in his arms before walking upstairs to the master bedroom. The slamming of the door was the only sound in the quiet house.

That night . . . something magical happened. And in that magic, was something the two had wanted for their entire lives.

_**Oh, what a world, what life  
What a world, what life, cause I'm in love  
(He's in love, he's in love)  
I'm in love  
(Got the world on a string)  
And what a wonderful thing  
(Alright)  
When you get the world on a string  
(Uh huh)**_

* * *

**The song is "I've Got the World on a String" by Michael Buble. I do not own "Hush little Baby". Feedback would be wonderful! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**


	12. How Far We've Come

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback; I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**July 31****st****, 2010 7:00 am**

_**I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
but its feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,**_

_**  
**_After giving Troy a goodbye kiss, Gabi watched him walk out to his truck before getting in and heading off to Chad's to spend the day. Watching him drive out into the street, Gabi headed back inside and looked at the messy living room. Duke laid in his bed sleeping the day away as Gabi smiled.

Sitting in the living room, Gabi let her eyes trail around the bright yellow room. Seeing pictures of her and Troy sitting on the mantel caused a smile to cross her face.

Looking at the bookshelves, a bright blue binder caught Gabi's eyes as she got off the couch. Pulling it from the shelf, she cradled it in her arms before going to sit in the rocking chair. Opening it, she let her eyes trail over the front page.

_The Gabriella Montez Wedding Planning Book_

The tears formed in her eyes as she flipped through the book. The moment she had received the book flashed back in her mind.

_**The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that,  
and started staring at the pa**__**ssengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?**_

"_Gabi . . . come here!" Taylor hollered as Gabi rushed into the adjacent room. _

_Walking into the room, Gabi smiled seeing Belle, Olivia, Taylor, Sharpay, Lauren, Sharpay, and Kelsi all grinning in while sitting in the Duke dorm. "What am I doing here?"_

"_Girl you need a break from studying and what better way then to celebrate yours and Troy's engagement. So we're going to party the afternoon away." Taylor grinned as the girls grinned._

_Rolling her eyes, Gabi played with the engagement ring before sitting in the circle. It was a couple of weeks after Troy had asked her and for some reason, Troy and the rest of the guys was MIA leaving her with her hyper girlfriends. _

"_So what are we going to do to celebrate?" The girls all giggled before Sharpay rolled her eyes. _

"_Funny you should ask that, Gabi. You're in for a real treat." Lauren grinned looking at her long time friend._

_Standing up, Gabi shook her head before walking into her room. "Sorry but I have an anatomy test to study for. I'll be in my room."_

_Rolling her eyes, she headed back into her room and settled at her desk just as the door was thrown open. "Gabi . . . quit being a party pooper; just come hang out with us."_

"_But Taylor my GPA is depending on this exam. And I haven't done well on the last two." Taylor rolled her eyes at her friend's excuse._

"_You'll have plenty of time to study. Besides the guys are out with Troy right now so while he's having a good time, so are you." Taylor tapped her foot before looking at her friend. "We're not going to do anything dangerous or stupid. We're just going to hang out and eat really good food."_

_Gabi shrugged her shoulders before following Taylor back into her room. Sitting back down in the circle, Gabi looked at her friends. "All right what are we going to do now?"_

"_Well first you need to put these on." Handing Gabi a sash and a crown, the girls laughed at Gabi's priceless face._

_Stretching the sash out, Gabi laughed at the wording, "Recently Engaged Best Friend" and the crown had pink sparkles which Gabi guess was Sharpay's which she was lending to the party._

"_Thanks you guys. I love it." Sitting back, the friends sipped Sparkling Grape Juice from Champagne glasses. _

"_Now, my dear friend, it's time for presents." Belle and Olivia grinned at their roommate as they brought out a box from their hiding place. "This is from the Duke Dorm girls. It's a little something to help you in your marriage."_

_**But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come**_

_Opening the box, Gabi quickly put the lid back on and a blush crept over her face. "Olivia Nicole and Anabella Rebecca I'm going to kill the two of you."_

_The two just continued grinning at their almost sister before nodding their heads. "You know, Bella, I don't know who's going to enjoy it more . . . Gabi or Troy."_

"_I'm going to kill each of you very slowly . . ." Gabi looked between the two grinning girls._

"_Come on Gabi, what they got you can't be that bad." Kelsi grinned knowing full well what the girls had gotten their friend. _

_Sighing, Gabi knew they would continue to bother her. "Fine . . ." Opening the box, Gabi took out blue and red lacy lingerie. "What do you guys think?"_

_Catcalls and whistles were heard as blushes crept over Gabi's face again. "Troy is going to die when he sees that on you . . . actually his mouth will drop then he'll devour you."_

_Quickly putting the lingerie away, Gabi shook her head. "All right . . . not a word to Troy!"_

_After swearing the girls to secrecy, more boxes and bags were produced and placed in front of Gabi. "There you go girlie. Enjoy!"  
_

_Picking a box, Gabi tore off the paper before opening the lid. Sitting inside was a bright blue binder. Flipping through it, the girls included checklists of everything Gabi would need during her wedding and a list of contacts for everything she could ever want. Pictures of various locations, flowers, and anything else you could think of littered the pages in the binder. _

_With tears in her eyes, Gabi looked up at the group of seven girls. "Thank you so much. This is perfect."_

"_We kinda figured you didn't know where to start so this was the best thing we could think of."_

_Holding the binder to her chest, Gabi smiled and thanked the girls again. "You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for. And I love each of you dearly."_

_**I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street, took a look at myself  
said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
say all goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to**_

Hearing the door slam, Gabi was pulled out of her dream by the heels clicking on the marble tile. "Hello? Gabs you in here?"

"What's up?" Gabi asked as Sharpay, Lauren, Kelsi, and Taylor peaked their heads around the corner.

"We've been at the front door ringing the belle for like the last ten minutes. Where were you?"

Smiling, Gabi stood up and quickly hugged them. "I was here the entire time. I was actually daydreaming about the day you guys threw me the engagement party."

Laughing, Sharpay shook her head. "That was a great day. I remember the promise you swore us to which ended up being broke later that day."

The five friends laughed remember the moment Troy had come into the room.

_**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come (right now)  
let's see how far we've come**_

"_What's this?" The girls whipped around hearing the familiar voice that could only belong to Troy Bolton._

"_Get out Bolton! This is a girls' only party." Frowning, Troy looked at Gabi with pleading eyes._

"_We're done . . . besides you told us to keep him until 5 and it's all ready 5:30." Zeke's voice yelled from out in the hallway. "Come on let us in."_

_Coming further into the room, the guys found their girls before giving them kisses. "Hello beautiful."_

"_Hey yourself handsome. Have a good day?"_

"_The best. What about you?" Gabi smiled before kissing him again._

"_Pretty good. The girls wouldn't let me study so guess what I'm doing tonight in your dorm . . ." _

_Shrugging his shoulder, Troy grinned. "I'd love for you to come study with me. I have a math test tomorrow so I'm going to be quiet anyways."_

"_Sounds good."_

"_Hey Troy?" Sharpay's eyes danced with excitement. _

"_Yeah Shar?" _

"_So Gabi got a gift today that you're going to love . . . actually you're the only one who will see her in it." Gabi reached over and smacked her friend before hearing her yelp._

_Turning to his fiancée, Troy's face showed confusion. "What is our blonde friend trying to say?"_

"_Nothing . . . besides you are not going to see it until we're married."_

_Troy kissed her neck before moving up to her lips. "Come on Gabi; you know you wanna show me."_

_Leaning up to his ear, she grinned evilly. "Maybe I'll show you later on tonight in your dorm."_

_And his smile was all the girls needed to see. _

_**Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come**_

"Did you ever show him that lingerie?" Lauren asked as Gabi smirked.

A blush crept across her face as she hid it behind the red pillow. "Yeah I did . . . but it wasn't our wedding night."

_Looking in the closet, Gabi's eyes fell on the lingerie before pulling it from the shelf. Troy wasn't due home for a few more minutes and Gabi had been craving time with him all day. "Gabs?"_

_Hearing him call from downstairs, she quickly changed before going to lay in the middle of the bed. He continued to call as he searched every room for her. _

"_Gabriella Bolton where are you?" His voice was full of excitement at what might be waiting for him._

_She grinned before calling. "Come on upstairs, husband."_

_Upon walking into the room, his mouth dropped as he looked at his gorgeous bride waiting for him on their bed. "Good evening beautiful."_

_Walking over to the bed, Troy leaned over and kissed her before she pulled him onto the bed. "What's this?"_

"_I wanted to surprise you . . . mission accomplished?"_

"_Definitely. But Mrs. Bolton?" Troy whispered looking over at her._

_Looking up into his blue eyes, Gabi smiled. "Yes Mr. Bolton?"_

"_When did you start collecting lingerie?"_

"_Remember the engagement party the girls held for me back in North Carolina?"_

_Confusion covered his face before he slowly nodded. "Vaguely yes."_

"_This was the present Sharpay kept teasing you about."_

_His lips covered hers before pulling back. "Got to love our friends."_

"_At the moment, our friends are not what is on my mind." And with that he kissed her again leading into their activities._

_**Its gone gone baby its all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you**_

"She's got that look on her face again." Lauren's voice broke her trance as Gabi looked up at them.

"What look?"

"The look whenever you've been thinking about Troy." Taylor smiled. "What was the daydream about this time?"

"The afternoon we conceived Ethan. That lingerie was involved." The smile on her face was priceless as the girls remained quiet.

"What's wrong?" Gabi looked at the girls before looking at the pictures on the mantel. One, in particular, caught her eye.

"We're just surprised on how you can talk about your deceased son like that." Sharpay said as Gabi rolled her eyes.

Choosing her words carefully, Gabi picked up the picture on the mantel before going to sit down. "Troy and I have worked hard to deal with our son's death. We know he's safe up in Heaven now and that's something we're thankful for. Besides, Troy and I both believe we will be parents one day and that day will hopefully come soon."

"You're so strong, Gabs." Lauren mumbled as Gabi shook her head.

_**well its gone gone baby its all gone  
there's no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you**_

"No I'm truly not. If I didn't have Troy, I would be a mess. He's the one that keeps me strong."

"You've dealt with this on top of everything we put you through." Taylor shook her head at her friend's strength.

Gabi nodded before smiling slightly. "Listen, I just want to put everything behind us. We have a clean slate and it's time to make new memories. We're a whole new set of friends and this is the start of something new."

The girls fell into giggles at the saying of the song they couldn't stop singing back in high school. Hugs were given as the girls settled in for an afternoon of hanging out and doing absolutely nothing.

_**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end**_

**10:00 pm**

Lying in bed later that night, Gabi sighed catching the attention of her husband. "What's going on in your mind?"

"Just thinking about today."

"It sounds like you had a good day with the girls. I'm glad you did." Troy smiled.

"Thanks but today just got me thinking about how much stuff you and I have truly been through."

"That stuff is what's going to make us stronger as individuals and as a couple. What doesn't kill us only makes us stronger." Troy kissed her lips before smiling.

"Come on, lay your head down and get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Night Troy. I love you."

"Love you too babe. Sweet dreams."

And sweet dreams did accompany the sleep that she received.

* * *

**The song is "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox Twenty. Feedback would be awesome. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**


	13. Always You and I

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback; I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**August 14****th****, 2010 5:30 am**

Rolling over, Troy Bolton heard an unfamiliar noise coming from the bathroom. Pushing back the covers, he padded across the room before knocking quietly on the door. "Gabs?"

"Hold on." Her quiet voice came before the toilet was flushed and her face appeared as she opened the door. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Pulling her closer to him, she tried backing away. "I've got a bug Troy. I don't want you to get it, especially since you start school in two days."

_It's so hard to say  
How a love could end this way  
The one that used to care for you  
Just turns and walks away  
And it's so hard to find  
To leave the pain behind  
When all the things you're looking for  
Your heart can't seem to find_

Being a math teach at East High, Troy knew his wife was worried about being contagious while teaching that first week of school.

Smiling at her, Troy shook his head. "Don't worry about me. However, I am worried about you. This is the third time this week you've been sick."

"I'm fine Troy. Just something I'm eating isn't agreeing with me." Gabi shook her head before crawling back into bed. "Come on; let's sleep the day away."

Following her lead, Troy crawled back into bed before wrapping his arms around his wife. "Good morning. Sleep tight and I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks Troy! I love you."

"Love you too babe." Smiling, he kissed her cheek before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

_I'll be the air that you breathe  
I'll give the strength that you need  
I'll be the light in your eyes  
When hope becomes hard to see  
I'll be your shining star  
To guide you wherever you are  
And I promise that I'll be by your side  
Always you and I_

**11:00 am**

"Explain to me why we decided to have our families over today?" Gabi asked while looking at her husband.

"Because you were excited to have a get together and you insisted on having it here at the house."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed upward. "What are we going to do?"

"Relax Gabi." Coming to stand by her, Troy put his hands on her shoulders before kissing her softly. "We're going to have hot dogs and hamburgers, chips, and all the picnic stuff. We have nothing to worry about."

Smiling, her face relaxed before standing on her tip toes and kissed him. "Thanks Troy. What time is everyone coming?"

"Mom and dad said 2 along with Aaron and Tess. Drew and Abby are coming around then with your mom." Nodding, Gabi grinned.

"Sounds good."

_No, you're not alone  
Without a love to call your own  
'Cause I'll always be right there for you  
To help you carry on  
A heart that's always true  
Girl, I'm giving mine to you  
And everything you'll ever need  
I promise I will do_

The Bolton-Montez families had a harder time adjusting to the news of Troy and Gabi's marriage than the rest of the gang and the two hoped that could be put behind them and a fresh slate could be started.

"Gabi?" Troy looked over at his wife who had a serious expression on her face. "Gabs?"

"Hmm?" Turning towards him, Gabi smiled. "What's up?"

"You were off in never, never land. What's wrong?"

Sighing, she walked over to her husband's warm embrace. "This is the first time we've spent any real time with both sets of parents and I'm just worried it's going to turn into World War III."

"How about you try staying positive today and we'll see how things go? Tess and Aaron forgave us along with Drew and Abby. The parents . . . might be a little touchy but they'll be fine in the long run."

"How do you do that?" Looking up into his bright blue eyes, Gabi smiled.

"Do what?"

"Know what to say to calm me down?"

Grinning, he kissed her again before walking over to the sink. "It's not hard. I just start talking and somehow it all sounds good to you."

Grabbing the dish towel, she wound it up before snapping his leg. "That's pure BS Troy Bolton."

"What can I say? I'm a great talker to gorgeous girls."

A blush covered Gabi's cheeks as she looked at him. "Are you sure you're talking to the same woman as you were this morning? I'm far from gorgeous currently."

His mouth dropped before shaking his head. "Gabriella Elisabeth Montez, you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid on. I'm not going anywhere without you by my side. I love you and you're stuck with me from now until the day you die. Can't you see how love I am with you?"

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she grinned up at him. "You're the sweetest, most thoughtful man ever. It just takes me by surprise. When I'm looking like crap, you think I'm gorgeous. I can see how much you love me because I love you just that much, if not more. I'm so happy you're by my side from now until whenever because without, I couldn't live my life."

And without another word, Troy picked her up before walking upstairs and slamming their bedroom door with his foot. Both of them got to show the other how much they truly love one another.

_I'll be the air that you breathe  
I'll give the strength that you need  
I'll be the light in your eyes  
When hope becomes hard to see  
I'll be your shining star  
To guide you wherever you are  
And I promise that I'll be by your side  
Always you and I_

**1:45 pm**

"I'm going to kill you Troy Bolton!" Gabi yelled while standing in the kitchen while he was out in the backyard.

Grinning, he entered the house before looking at his wife. "You know you had just as much fun as I did."

Glaring in his direction, Gabi shook her head. "I dare you to mess with me right now. If you do, then you can get the couch ready for tonight."

Putting his hands up in surrender, Troy walked towards the ringing doorbell. Pulling open the door, he smiled seeing his brother and his wife along with his sister and her family. "Welcome you guys."

"Was that Gabi I heard yelling at you?" Drew grinned as he man hugged his brother before kissing his sister-in-law's cheek.

"Yeah . . . she's a little pissed off at the moment."

"What did you do this time?" Tess asked getting Nolan out of his carrier.

Troy shook hands with Aaron before kissing Tess' cheek. "Why do you automatically assume it's my fault?"

"Because this time it's actually your fault." Gabi said coming into the foyer greeting everyone.

Tess smiled. "Actually I was going to say that it's usually the guy's fault so I that's my reasoning."

Hugging her sister-in-laws, Gabi smiled. "You got your brother pegged."

Taking Nolan from Tess' arms, Troy grinned at his nephew. "I get no respect."

"Yeah you do, little brother, but very little." Drew said as Troy headed down the hallway towards the backyard.

"So what did Troy do to piss you off?" Tess asked as Gabi led her and Abby into the living room.

Smiling, Gabi ran a hand through her hair. "Let's just say his hormones got the best of him and we're running late because of him."

The girls cracked up before Gabi shook her head. "Now I'm putting the blame all on him."

"Don't be talking bad about me." Troy called from the kitchen.

That just made the girls laugh harder. "Don't worry baby, I'm putting a positive spin on it."

"No respect." Troy shook his head as the girls walked into the kitchen.

"Love you babe." Gabi smiled before taking her nephew from her husband's arms.

"Love you too babe." Kissing her lips softly, Troy smiled.

Small chat was soon followed as the group caught up on what everyone was doing.

Drew and Abby had recently celebrated their first year of marriage so congratulations were in order as Gabi and Troy smiled at one another.

"So can I ask a question?" Tess asked looking between her brother and his wife.

"What's up Tess?"

Putting her drink on the counter, she carefully eyed Troy and Gabi. "Don't get mad but have you guys put any thought into actually doing a real wedding here in Albuquerque for all your friends and family."

Looking at his wife, Troy smiled. "We were actually talking about that and we do want to. We want you guys to be involved this time around. We were thinking of doing it a year or two from now. But we haven't set anything in stone."

"That's great you guys." Abby smiled as they both grinned.

"We're happy and we want you guys to share in our excitement."

_Girl, you know I'll stay beside you  
I will be right there for you  
With a hand to hold  
A heart to see you through  
'Cause each and every night  
I will make you right  
When life feels so wrong  
'Cause in my arms is where you belong_

"What excitement?" A new voice asked as everyone's eyes went towards the door of the kitchen.

Jack and Meghan stood there along with her mom. "Again I ask what excitement?"

Grabbing her husband's hand, Gabi swallowed the big lump that was in the middle of her throat before speaking. "Troy and I have decided that in a year or two, we're going to throw a wedding here in Albuquerque for our friends and family."

Silence followed the announcement as everyone sat on pins and needles waiting for the parents' reactions. Finally a smile broke out on Jack and Meghan's faces before her mom smiled too.

"About time. We were waiting for you guys to make a decision and I cannot say how proud and excited I am for you guys." Meghan grinned before hugging both Troy and Gabi.

Stepping out of Meghan's hug, Gabi walked over to her mom. "You're not mad are you?"

Anna hugged her daughter before kissing her cheek. "I could never be mad at you for long Gabi. I'm so happy I at least get to see my daughter marry her high school sweetheart."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Gabi."

Troy came over and interrupted the little family chat. "Anna?"

"Hi Troy! Thank you for making my little girl happy. You are amazing with her and I could not have asked for a better son-in-law."

Troy grinned. "Well I could have not asked for a better mother in law."

And with that the party headed into a swinging beginning. And for Troy and Gabi, everything was right in the world at that moment.

_I'll be the air that you breathe  
I'll give the strength that you need  
I'll be the light in your eyes  
When hope becomes hard to see  
I'll be your shining star  
To guide you wherever you are  
And I promise that I'll be by your side  
Always you and I_

* * *

**The song is "Always You and I" by 98 Degrees. Feedback would be amazing. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Suggestions and ideas are always accepted and appreciated! **

**Next chapter: How is Troy going to react to Gabi's little news? **


	14. With Arms Wide Open

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback; I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**August 25****th****, 2010 7:30 am**

"That's the eighth time in two weeks you've been sick Gabs." Troy looked at his wife with worry. "Why don't you make an appointment with the doctor's?"

Rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash, Gabi turned to her husband. "Got one for this afternoon."

"What time?"

"10:30 . . . and no you cannot come with. You have work and it's just a check up. It's probably a bug or something and the doctor's gonna give me antibiotics." Giving her husband the same look he was giving her, Gabi smiled. "Besides I'll be all better tonight."

Looking at her, Troy kissed her cheek. "Call me if something else is happening and I'll come home."

"Go to work and I'll fill you in on everything when you get home at 5:00."

"Love you babe." Kissing her lips quickly, Troy waved before walking out the door to his truck.

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

"What are we going to do with him, Duke?" Looking at the dog, Gabi laughed as he lay down on his bed and went back to sleep.

Cleaning up the dishes, Gabi cleaned up the house a little before going to take a quick shower. Leaving her hair down, Gabi went into the closet before grabbing a cute summer dress that hadn't seen its last day yet.

Quickly changing, Gabi headed downstairs before grabbing her purse and keys. Even though it was early, Gabi was hoping the doctor could fit her in a little earlier.

Driving through Albuquerque, Gabi had a good idea what was the cause of her illness. Pulling into the clinic's parking lot, she quickly headed inside before giving her name and her appointment time.

"Gabriella Bolton?" Throwing the magazine aside, Gabi headed back to the examining rooms. "Good morning . . . how can we help you today?"

"I've been sick the last few days and I wanted a pregnancy test." Gabi smiled at the nurse.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_

She smiled back before taking her blood pressure and all the other measurements. "Let's take you back to an examining room and I'll let the doctor know."

Following the nurse back, Gabi's nerves started to kick in. Going into a room, the nurse smiled. "I'm just going to ask you to slip into a gown and Doctor Richmond will be in shortly."

Tapping her hands on the counter, Gabi looked around the room before looking out the window. She smiled thinking about how excited Troy would be if she really was pregnant. They were so looking forward to starting a family and she just hoped her dream would come true.

"Good morning, Gabriella. What can I do for you today?"

Smiling at the doctor, Gabi shifted uncomfortably. "I've been sick for the last two weeks and I just wanted to confirm my suspicions."

"And what are those suspicions?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Ok well we'll do a test and if that comes back positive, we'll do a sonogram and see how far along you are. Sit tight, and we'll do a test."

After handing the test back in, Gabi headed back to the exam room before swinging her legs nervously. Nerves kicked in and Gabi, for a split second, wished Troy was sitting there by her side but that would ruin the surprise she had set up.

The opening of the door caught her attention. Time seemed to drip by as Dr. Richmond came in with a bright smile on her face.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

"Congratulations Gabriella . . . you are indeed pregnant."

The smile and the rush of excitement caused Gabi to laugh. "Really?"

"You're hormone levels are higher than normal and that's reason for us to believe you're pregnant. How about you lay back here and we'll get a sonogram done."

Waiting for the machine to warm up caused the time to go by slowly for Gabi. Finally, the gel was placed on Gabi's stomach before Dr. Richmond pushed the wand around Gabi's still flat stomach.

"Look mom . . . there's your baby." Gabi's eyes snapped to the screen as she looked at the tiny dot move around.

Tears rushed to Gabi's eyes as she watched the little dot move. "How far along am I?"

"You're almost six weeks along. I'm going to put your due date around March 17, 2011."

Gabi was mesmerized by the screen and her baby moving around. "Thank you Doctor Richmond."

"You're quite welcome, Gabriella but I would like to talk to you in my office."

"Is there anything wrong?" Gabi started to panic but Dr. Richmond assured her.

"I just want to talk to you as your doctor."

After cleaning up and getting dressed again, Gabi headed towards Doctor Richmond's office.

"Have a seat Gabriella."

"What's wrong?"

Doctor Richmond smiled before shaking her head. "There's nothing wrong; but I am going to caution you. I do not think it's a good idea for you to be traveling with this pregnancy."

"I'll do whatever I have to." Gabi assured her.

"I know you will. I want you to keep your stress level as low as possible and when it gets closer to your due date, I may end up putting you on bed rest."

"What else can I do to lower my chances of miscarrying again?" Gabi looked at the doctor with tears in her eyes.

Dr. Richmond looked at her patient before smiling. "The chances of you miscarrying again are slim. The baby's heart beat is strong and at a good pace. You just need to watch what you eat, take your prenatal vitamins and get enough rest. You might want to cut back your hours at the hospital as well."

"Thank you Doctor Richmond. When do you want to see me again?"

Looking at her calendar, Claudia Richmond smiled. "I'd like to see you in a month. Now go home and tell your husband the exciting news."

"I will. Thanks again Doctor."

And with a firm handshake, Gabi headed out to the front. After scheduling an appointment, Gabi headed home and started putting her plan into action.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything_

**11:30 pm**

"Hi . . . yes; I need three pink and three blue balloons delivered to Troy Bolton at East High School." Gabi smiled while listening to the person on the other end of the line.

"The card? Hm . . . just say I'm coming soon daddy." Gabi giggled as the lady on the other end chuckled as well. "Yes I need that to be delivered by 1:30 this afternoon."

"Thank you."

Hanging up the phone, Gabi headed into the living room with Duke on her heels. Sitting on the couch, Gabi rolled her eyes to look at Duke. "We're going to have a baby in the house in March, Duke."

And he just simply barked as Gabi closed her eyes and took a little nap.

_With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything_

**1:45 pm**

Standing in front of his class, Troy lectured on the mathematical equation of the day before a knock caught his attention. Nodding to Nathan, one of his best students, Troy watched him open the door before a assortment of balloons came into view.

"Hey Troy . . . these were delivered to you." Troy looked at his dad strangely before accepting the balloons.

"Thanks dad." Leaving the room, Jack shook his head.

"What did you get Mr. Bolton?" His students called before he went back to teaching.

Troy shook his head. "Never mind that. Now get the math problem I gave you done."

Looking at the balloons again, Troy shook his head at his wife. Too bad he didn't see the card that came with the balloons.

**5:00 pm**

Putting the final touches on the spaghetti, Gabi heard the garage door open following the familiar sounds of Troy's truck. The door opened followed by the pink and blue balloons which accompanied her husband.

"Good evening Troy. Good day at work?" Gabi asked as he pecked her cheek.

Troy chuckled before smelling the pots on the stove. "Got an embarrassing display of balloons."

"Oh really? From who; the secret girlfriend?"

Troy stole a raw carrot before looking intently at his wife. "Nah . . . I'm thinking a cute brunette sent them. What's the occasion?"

Amused Gabi shook her head. Leave it to HER husband not to read the card. "Apparently, you didn't read the card that came with it."

"What card? I didn't see one."

Walking over to the balloons, Gabi fished it out before handing it over to him. Taking his time, he opened the envelope before reading the message.

Troy's confusion heightened as he read the four words. _I'm coming soon daddy _was all that was written on the little card.

"I don't get it . . ." Troy turned and look at Gabi with confusion written all over his face.

And all Gabi could do was laugh at his adorable face. "You're a dense one Troy Bolton."

Finally, like a lightening strike, it hit Troy. Meeting his wife's eyes, all she could do was nod her head. "Yes Troy."

"Yes Troy what?"

"Whatever question you were going to ask me. The answer is yes."

"You're pregnant?"

And the slap happy grin appeared on his face as he scooped his wife into the biggest hug ever. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. We're going to have a baby." And the kiss that followed showed Gabi how much Troy truly did love her.

Wiping her tears away, Troy looked into his wife's wet eyes. "When are you due?"

"Dr. Richmond is putting my due date at March 17th, 2011. Our baby girl or boy will be here by then."

"I love you Gabriella Elisabeth Bolton."

"I love you Troy Alexander Bolton. Congratulations daddy."

With a chuckled, Troy spun Gabi around. "Daddy? You are too much Gabriella. Ahh I love you, mommy."

"I love you too . . . daddy."

And that night, the two relished in the fact that they would be parents in eight short months. And there was nothing in the world that could take them down from the high they were on.

_With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open . . . wide open_

* * *

**The song is "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed. Feedback would be wonderful! Ideas and Suggestions are always appreciated and loved. Feedback would be great. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys ROCK!!!**


	15. A New Day Has Come

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback; I really appreciate it! **

**If you're looking for a great story, check out MandySueeeee's story An All New Ride **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. I DO NOT OWN APPLEBEE'S!**

**September 4th, 2010 9:30 am**

Lying in bed, Troy turned and stared at his sleeping pregnant wife. The word caused smirk to turn into a grin. He was so excited to be a dad and for the first time in months, Gabi was truly happy. Every time she rubbed her belly, he felt his heart swell.

"You're a million miles away." She mumbled before turning over and kissing him good morning.

"Just thinking . . ." he trailed off.

"What are we going to do today?" Gabi wrapped her arms around his waist before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hm . . . I kinda like chilling here in bed with you." Troy grinned.

"Or not . . . we have to do some planning." Gabi grinned.

"Which by the way, we have to figure out how we're going to tell everyone." Troy said looking at his wife.

Rolling back over, she ran a hand through her hair before smiling. "I don't know. I want it to be something creative yet something they'll never forget."

Troy grinned. "Hand me the phone."

"What are you going to do?" Gabi gave her husband an evil glare before compiling.

"I'm going to give Aunt Tess and Uncle Aaron the good news." Troy grinned. "You can do Uncle Drew and Aunt Abby."

"Troy!" Gabi hissed. "Nolan might be asleep . . . and you don't want your sister hanging you for waking up your nephew."

"Never mind that . . . she'll be too happy that she won't care. By the way, where is your dog?" Troy asked in reference to Duke.

Raising her eye brows, Gabi double took. "Since when has Duke been my dog? You were the one who begged and pleaded that we get him."

Troy put his hands up in surrender. "Duke . . . come here boy."

And before either one of them could react, Duke was up on their bed panting happily. "Good morning boy."

"Gabs . . ." She looked away from Duke before smiling. "Love you babe."

"Love you too." Petting Duke some more, Gabi turned to her husband. "Are you going to call your sister or no?"

_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear_

Picking up the phone, Troy quickly dialed the number before putting it up to his ear.

"Hello?" The joyful voice of his sister's came on the line.

"Yes hello . . . is an Aunt Tess there by chance?"

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong number. There is no Aunt Tess here."

"Oh I'm sure I have the right number. Now may I speak to an Aunt Tess?" Troy's grin grew wider.

"Now I've told you once . . . there is no Aunt . . ." Tess trailed off as Troy winked at Gabi before smiling.

"Troy . . . what are you trying to tell me?" Tess' excited voice asked.

"By next March you'll be an aunt. Gabi is pregnant." And before he could react, Tess was screaming into the phone.

Gabi laughed as her husband rubbed his ear. They could hear the reaction as Tess shared the information with Aaron.

"Congratulations you two! You guys are going to be great parents." Tess gushed as the two smiled.

"Thanks Tess. We'll see you later, all right?"

And after saying bye, the phone was disconnected before another set of numbers were dialed.

_Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you_

"Hello?"

"Why hello, is there an Uncle Drew present in the household today?" Gabi's cheery voice asked.

"I'm sorry but he stepped out of the room. May I take a message?" Drew's smart comment came back.

Gabi grinned at her husband. "Well tell him he's going to be an uncle for the second time by next March."

"Gabs?"

"Yes Drew?"

"Congratulations. You and Troy are going to be great parents." Drew's excited voice told her.

Mouthing 'I Love You' to Troy, Gabi smiled. "Thanks Drew. Will you tell Abby for us?"

"Sure. We'll see you guys later."

"And that's how you tell your siblings you're pregnant."

Gabi grinned before kissing Troy. "Should we tell Joe on the phone or in person?"

"Call him, Gabi."

Picking up the phone, Gabi dialed her brother's cell phone number before listening to it ring. He picked up after three rings with an excited voice.

"Hey Gabi. What's happening?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Gabi smiled. "Nothing much. But I do have news to tell you."

"What kind of news?"

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

"The kind that is going to make you an uncle in March."

"What?"

"Joe, my younger brother, is going to be an uncle when March rolls around."

Lacing her fingers with Troy, Gabi listened to her brother try and make sense of the news. "Congratulations, Gabi. Tell Troy for me?"

"Will do, Joe." Pausing, she kissed Troy. "Will you not tell mom? Troy and I'll be over later to tell her."

"Sure! That won't be too hard. I'm outta the house all day."

"Thanks Joe. I'll talk to you later . . . I love you."

"Love you too Gabs. Bye!"

Throwing the phone on the bed, Gabi smirked. "And that dear husband is how you tell your brother you're pregnant."

"We did a pretty good job didn't we?"

"We sure did." And the two rolled over and started their own personal activities.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun_

**1:00 pm**

"And how dear husband, do you know both set of parents will be here?" Gabi hissed.

"Because I just talked to dad and he said your mom is coming over for a late lunch." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Just wondering . . . don't get all pissy."

"Love you babe." Troy smiled sweetly at his now angry wife.

Throwing her arms around his shoulders, Gabi leaned into him before kissing his lips. "Sorry . . . I'm just worried how they're going to take this."

Leaning forward, Troy pushed the doorbell as Gabi returned to his side before lacing her fingers with his. The opening of the door caused their smiles to brighten.

"Troy, Gabriella. This is a surprise. Come on in." Meghan opened the door with an equally bright smile.

Hugs were given, before the three walked into the sunny kitchen. "Look who I found at the door."

More hugs were given as Gabi and Troy smiled at their parents. "What brings you guys here today?"

Jack looked at his sun and daughter-in-law suspiciously as Gabi turned to Troy. "Can't we stop by and see what our parents are up to?"

"Not when you two look like that."

"Look like what?" Troy crossed his feet at the ankle before grinning at his parents and mother-in-law.

"Look like you're going to burst if you don't tell us something." Shrugging his shoulders, Troy turned to Gabi.

"Should we tell them?" Pulling her closer to his side, Troy kissed her forehead before looking at her.

"They're going to have to know soon . . . or we won't be able to hide it." Gabi looked up at him.

"Just tell us all ready!" Meghan and Anna yelled.

_A new day has come  
A new day has come_

"Well . . ." Gabi smiled dragging it out. "How do the names grandma and grandpa sound to you?"

The instant the question was asked, tears sprung in both of the mom's eyes. "You're pregnant?"

Nodding her head, Gabi smiled. "Yes, Troy and I are expecting in March. You guys are going to be grandmas and grandpa."

Right as the words left Gabi's mouth, Meghan and Anna both jumped up, rushing over to Gabi and Troy. Wrapping her arms around her daughter, Anna cried tears of joy onto Gabriella's shoulder.

"I am so happy for the two of you." She told her daughter and son-in-law. "I have faith that you two will make amazing parents."

Smiling at her mother, Gabriella let tears of joy spring to her eyes.

"Mom, we didn't know how you guys would react, so we decided to tell you all in person instead of on the phone like we told Abby, Drew, Tess, Aaron and Joe." Troy looked at his mom as she shook her head.

"You both have nothing to worry about. We are all so happy for you." Meghan said, congratulating them.

"Should we all go out to celebrate tonight?"

_Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
__Hush, love_

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

**5:30 PM**

"Gabriella, Troy, tell us why we are all here. We want to know!" Sharpay exclaimed as she looked up at two of her best friends. They were all gathered around a ten-people table at Applebee's restaurant.

"Calm down, we're going to tell you." Troy hushed the group of friends as they all remained silent. Turning to his right, Troy smiled at Gabi.

Not being able to keep it in any longer, Gabriella smiled at all eight of their friends.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun_

"Troy and I are going to be parents in March." She shouted as all of them were left with gaping mouths. Sharpay, Nicole, Taylor and Kelsi all jumped up, rushing over to the dark haired girl as they all congratulated her.

"Troy, dude, you guys have a bun in the oven now." Chad clapped his friend on the shoulder as Troy casually rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, too bad you and Taylor don't have one yet."

Looking over in his direction, Taylor sent Troy a death glare as he put his hands up in surrender.

Pointing to Chad, Troy laughed at his friend's face. "It was all him."

"Congratulations you two!!" Sharpay smiled at them. "You two are going to be truly remarkable parents."

"We hope so . . ."

The eight friends looked at one another before looking at the newly announced parents. "You guys are going to be fine. You have us, your parents and siblings to help you along."

Gabi turned to Troy with a smile. "Think we'll be able to handle this?"

Kissing her quickly, Troy grinned. "With you by my side, I think we can handle anything."

_A new day has come_

* * *

**The song is "A New Day Has Come" by Celine Dion. Feedback would be wonderful! Thank you to all my readers and rviewers. OH!!!! Start sending in your baby names . . . I haven't decided what the baby is going to be yet . . . maybe I'll reveal what Gabi is going to have . . . maybe I won't. Just depends. All right hit the purple button and make me happy!!!**


	16. I Can See Clearly Now

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback; I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**September 18****th****, 2010 9:30 am**

_I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,_

_I can see all obstacles in my way_

_Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind_

Unable to sleep that early morning, Gabi had gotten up, got dressed, and left the house without a note. Driving through the quiet streets of Albuquerque, a landmark of sorts caught her attention before she drove through the gates.

Parking the car near the big oak tree, Gabi quietly got out of the car before going and searching for the place she was looking for. Picking up the tattered teddy bear, Gabi held it close to her.

_It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)_

_Sun-Shiny day._

_It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)_

_Sun-Shiny day._

"Hey my sweet boy. It's mommy." Looking at the still spotless grave, Gabi shook her head. "I know it's been a while but too much has been going on."

Placing the bright yellow tulips on the grave, Gabi hugged her knees closer to her chest. "Your daddy and I got great news a couple of weeks ago but you probably all ready know. You're getting a brother or sister in March."

Looking at the bright blue sky, Gabi smiled a little. "You will always be in our hearts little man . . . never doubt that. You're our ray of sunshine, our first born. We will always and forever love you sweet baby."

Her cell phone ringing broke the peaceful early morning. Looking at the caller I.D., she cussed before picking it up.

"Good morning, husband."

"Good morning wife. Where are you at this ungodly early morning?" Troy's voice came over the phone.

"Sitting at Ethan's grave." Gabi paused. "I had to talk to him."

Troy bobbed his head before remembering his wife couldn't see him. "I understand Gabs. Wanna meet for breakfast somewhere?"

"Not up for cooking, Bolton?"

A snort followed by a chuckle was all she heard. "Troy?"

_I think I can make it now, the pain is gone_

_All of the bad feelings have disappeared_

"Not at all . . . besides the kitchen is kinda messy."

Rolling her eyes, she cussed her husband for not able to pick up the mess. "So clean it up."

"Gabi . . ." His whining caused her to grin. "I don't know where to start."

"After breakfast, I'll teach you how to clean the kitchen properly. Now meet me at the diner in about ten minutes."

"Yes ma'am. I love you."

Gabi grinned happily. "I love you too Troy. See you soon."

Turning back to the grave, Gabi kissed the stone marking. "Your daddy's so cute, little man. He loves you just like I do."

_Here is the rainbow I've been prayin' for_

_It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)_

_Sun-Shiny day._

"Bye Ethan . . . I'll visit you soon."

And leaving behind the gravesite, Gabi headed back to her car before getting in. Driving out of the cemetery, Gabi headed towards the diner. Quickly pulling into a spot, Gabi grabbed her purse before heading inside.

Seeing her husband sit by Chad and Zeke, Gabi pulled out her chair before joining the conversation. "Good morning everyone."

Troy gave his wife a second look before smiling. "You're awfully chipper this morning. You were out of bed awfully early."

Shrugging her shoulders, Gabi flipped her hair over her shoulders before smiling. "I didn't sleep too well last night and didn't want to wake you up so I got up and ran some errands."

_Look all around, there's nothin' but blue skies_

_Look straight ahead, nothin' but blue skies_

Suddenly realizing there were other people at the table, Gabi blushed before addressing them. "Sorry! Good morning guys."

"Morning Gabi." Zeke and Chad both chuckled.

"How are you guys doing? Anything new going on?"

Both men shook their heads but the grins stayed in place. Gabi side looked at Troy before shaking her head. "And where are your two significant others?"

Troy, Zeke, and Chad all rolled their eyes before turning their attention to Gabi. "They're shopping . . . apparently, Taylor found the coolest wedding dress so they decided to go check it out."

The bell atop of the door chimed as the door was thrown open. Two bright looking faces entered before coming over to the table. "Good morning guys, Gabi. How are you guys doing?"

Gabi smiled at her two long friends. "Pretty well. How was shopping?"

"Great! I found a great wedding dress . . . I'll have to show it to you. How's the pregnancy going?" Taylor asked sitting next to Gabi.

Nodding her head, Gabi smiled. "Pretty well. We have another appointment next week so we'll see."

"How's life treating you, Gabi?" Sharpay asked putting her hand on top of Zeke's.

"Pretty well. Can't complain; the hospital is keeping me busy and Troy and I have been busy with plans."

_I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,_

_I can see all obstacles in my way_

The four traded looks before letting their eyes trail on Gabi and Troy. "What kind of plans?"

"Uh . . . you know . . . the everyday plans." Troy chuckled at his wife's lame try of keeping their secret a secret.

Sharpay and Taylor traded looks. "Uh huh Gabi . . . you're hiding something. Spill!"

Looking over at Troy, he nodded his head letting her know it was all right by him to tell their friends. "Troy and I came to a decision a couple of weeks ago."

"What kind of decision?" Chad asked eager to hear their friends' plan.

"The kind that involves everyone getting dressed up and going to a certain ceremony."

_Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind_

_It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)_

_Sun-Shiny day._

It took the girls a second to figure it out. "You two are throwing a wedding?"

Troy grasped Gabi's hand before smiling. "We've decided that we want to get married again and have all of our friends and family there to celebrate with us this time."

"Congratulations you guys." Zeke grinned. "When are you thinking?"

"It won't be for a year or two." Troy looked at Gabi. "We're going to do it after the baby's here."

Taylor and Sharpay both squealed before jumping up and hugging their friend. "You two are going to be the cutest bride and groom ever!"

Gabi looked over her shoulder at her husband being congratulated before smirking at him. "Thanks! And I wanted to ask you guys . . . will you be my bridesmaids?"

Looking at each other, Taylor and Sharpay squealed before nodding. "We'd love to. Who else is in your wedding party?"

"You guys; Kelsi and Jason, Ryan and Nicole, and our siblings are in the wedding in various places." Gabi sat back down.

"That's awesome. Have you decided when and all that jazz?" Chad asked as Troy shook his head.

"Not yet . . . we just know we want to get married after the baby gets here." Pausing, he looked at his wife. "We could care less where we get married as long as you guys are there to share in the experience with us."

_It's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright)_

_Sun-Shiny day_

_Oh what a bright (bright) bright (bright)_

The news on that bright sunny day was the formal wedding of Troy and Gabriella Bolton. And the townspeople couldn't be happier that two of their own were finally getting that dream wedding thrown for them.

* * *

**The song is "I Can See Clearly Now" by Johnny Nash. Did you think I left you guys? I'm sorry for the long time in between updating. HAHAHA I'm back now for good! Spring Break was definitely needed for me! But I'm back and I have about six weeks left of school and then it's summer for me! I'm soo excited. **


	17. No One

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback; I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. I do not own the music used in the chapters. Those are property of artists and the writers!**

* * *

**October 1****st****, 2010 7:30 am**

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

"I hate this!" Hearing his wife groan from their walk in closet early that morning, Troy knew something was wrong.

Peaking his head inside the closet, Troy saw her hands on her baby bump while looking over at him with pleading eyes. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing is fitting me."

Giving her a good morning kiss, Troy looked at her. "I'm sorry baby . . . but that's what pregnancy is all about."

"Shut it Troy Bolton. You're the one who got me here in the first place." Her pout caused him to shake his head and grin.

"It took two to tango if you don't remember." Kissing her lips again, Troy pulled her closer to him. "And don't you just have to wear scrubs to work?"

"Yeah but nothing is going with them . . ." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked at him.

Pulling her lime green scrubs from the shelf, Troy handed them to her. "These should work. After work, if you'd like, we'll go shopping."

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

Knowing he was trying to get her to cheer up, Gabi smiled before nodding. "Sounds good to me."

"Ok, we'll do that. What time are you done with your shift?"

Looking at the clock, Gabi shrugged. "I work from 9 until 3. So about the time you're done with school."

"We can meet back here, go shopping, and I'll even spring for dinner out."

Her face brightened at his suggestion. "Can we go to the bar? I haven't seen the girls in a while."

Nodding his head, he smiled. "Sure sweetheart . . . whatever you wanna do."

Walking out of the closet, Gabi headed to the bathroom when a voice caused her to turn around. "And for the record, you're beautiful."

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain_

"You have to say that." Rolling her eyes, she looked at her husband.

"It's the truth though. You're carrying our son or daughter and that's the most beautiful thing in the world to me."

Shaking her head, she tried to keep the tears in check. "Why do you always have to make me cry?"

"I only speak the truth." Putting his hands up in innocence, Troy smiled. "I can't help it if your hormones are whacked up."

Smacking his arm, Gabi smiled. "Thank you Troy."

Pulling her close to him, he kissed her lips before dropping a kiss on her forehead. "I'm not going to let this pregnancy make you forget how truly beautiful you are to me. I love you."

"I love you too handsome." Pulling away, she started for the bathroom again. "I have to go before I'm late . . . and you do not want a pissed off Gabriella Bolton on your tail do you?"

Shaking his head, he left the room without another word. Giggling to herself, Gabi continued to get ready for the day ahead.

_You and me together  
through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

**8:15 am**

Walking downstairs, Gabi smelt something that caused her tummy to rumble in reminder of food. Pushing open the door of the kitchen, Gabi came face to face with a priceless sight. Her husband, donning a red chef's hat, was dancing around the kitchen to the music of Brian McKnight.

Leaning against the wall, she took in the view with a smirk on her face. He still has the hips that caused her to tremble back in high school. Those hips were now swaying back and forth with every word that came out of his mouth. Grabbing wooden long handle spoon, he held it to his mouth as his microphone while he singing along to the words with precision. His voice was as smooth as it was when they performed "Twinkle Towne". His voice still had the calming effect and it instantly brought her back to high school.

In that span of five minutes, Gabi had managed to fall in love again with her husband. The little things, like the fact that he was still able to cook while keeping up with the words, caused her to smile.

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one_

"Hey music star, are you going to finish breakfast or am I going to have to go see my other favorite men at the restaurant?"

Turning around quickly, Troy almost lost his balance as he grinned at her. "Didn't like the performance?"

"Oh I loved it but your girls are getting hungry."

His eyes flashed to hers. "So you're saying it's a girl now?"

All week the Gabi had been saying what she thinks the baby was. One day it'd be a girl the next a boy. She had been flip flopping back and forth and it was driving Troy insane.

"I'm thinking it's a girl but you know how I am." Sitting at the table, Troy watched her every move.

"Tomorrow it'll be a boy again."

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

Looking over at him at the stop, Gabi sighed. "You never said what you want the baby to be."

"I just want the baby to be healthy, have ten fingers and toes. Other than that, it doesn't matter." Troy said honestly.

"The same goes for me!"

Chuckling, Troy knew deep down Gabi really wanted a daughter. She would always stop at the little girls section at stores and looked at all the pink and purple clothes with a grin on her face.

"Oh ok . . . you ready for some breakfast, sweetie?"

Nodding her head enthusiastically, Gabi smiled. "Your daughter's getting impatient."

"Are you sure it's not her mother?" Retorting, Troy looked at Gabi who simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up Bolton . . ."

"You know you love me."

"You're playing with fire and a pissed off wife . . ." Gabi looked at him before digging into her eggs and toast.

Turning back to the stove, Troy couldn't keep the grin off of his face. Sniffling caused him to turn from the stove and the sight caused his heart to break.

"What's wrong, Gabs?"

"I'm sorry . . ." Wiping her tears, she stood before he took her in a hug. Kissing her forehead, Troy looked at her.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm so damn emotionally and I don't mean to take it out on you." More tears fell down her eyes before Troy wiped them away.

"It's all right, sweetie."

Shaking her head, she looked at up at him. "You're so understanding and I'm all over the place. I hate how this affects me."

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
Im telling you that_

"Hey, hey . . . you're carrying our son or daughter and if I have to deal with you being emotionally, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to do. Because you absolutely glow while you're pregnant and you are so happy go lucky. You're beautiful. Pregnancy is definitely good for you, Gabs."

Sniffling some more, Gabi looked up at him with teary smile. "But what if I'm fat and as big as a whale? Will you still look at me like you do now?"

Trying not to chuckle, Troy hugged her before kissing her soundly. "Yes; I will still love you and I will still look at you like I do now. You may catch me staring a couple of times because you will look absolutely beautiful. Can I let you in on a little secret?"

Hooking her arms around his neck, she looked at him. "What's that?"

"There's no one else in the world for me. You're it. You're my soulmate, the one I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. No one is ever going to take me away from you. I love you Gabriella Elisabeth Bolton . . . and you're mine forever."

"Always and forever . . ." Smiling, Gabi kissed him.

"Always and forever, babe."

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
oh oh oh..._

* * *

**The song is "No One" by Alicia Keys. Feedback would be wonderful. Will you guys please start sending in name choices for the baby? I've got some but I want a little more variety. Next chapter is going to be strictly one character's POV. Any guesses who's POV it will be? I'm really excited to do it. All right . . . feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are the greatest!!!**


	18. When You Look Me in the Eyes

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback; I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. I do not own the music used in the chapters. Those are property of artists and the writers!**

* * *

**October 9****th****, 2010 9:30 am**

Getting up from his place on the couch, he went and kissed her forehead before picking up the keys to his truck. Leaving the house without another word, he got into the pickup and started the engine before driving aimlessly out of the driveway.

Driving past East High, he smiled remembering all the good times the two had there. Pulling into the parking lot, Troy used his keys to enter the quiet school. Walking the halls, memories rushed back to him. 

_**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone;  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you;  
there's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**_

Walking down the junior hallway, Troy stopped at the bright red locker. 349; Gabi's old locker. The one he used to stuff notes and other knickknacks into. The one he used to stand by and wait for her to exchange books. And the one he used to push her against and kiss her and temporarily make them forget they were within school walls.

Spinning the dial, 18-21-35, Troy heard the click before pulling open the locker. Instead of seeing pictures of him and Gabi posted inside the locker, there were posters of the latest musicians and soccer players. 

Walking further down the hallway, he came across the empty cafeteria. Walking in his eyes zeroed in on their "official" basketball table. It was still the only one painted red with white stripes going across in the form of a basketball. Sitting down at it, he smiled thinking back to all the times she would surprise him.

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
and tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,**_

"_Guess who?"_

_His eyes were covered as her sweet voice cut through the normal sounds of the cafeteria. "I'm not sure . . . the fairy princess?"_

"_Come on Troy . . . who is it?" Her voice full of a mixture of annoyance and humor. _

"_It's my dear princess, Gabriella." _

_And pulling her around him, she fell gracefully in his lap before giggling. "Hi!"_

"_Hi yourself." Kissing her quickly, Troy smiled while getting lost in her eyes. "How was the rest of your morning without me?"_

_Looking up towards the ceiling, she sighed. "Absolutely, positively boring. I never thought I'd make it through chemistry without you!"_

"_Well the rest of the afternoon we're together." Kissing her nose, he leaned close to her ear. "Troy loves Gabi."_

_Her giggle was the only response he heard. "Guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Gabi loves Troy as well."_

_And sealing the promise with a kiss, the two got lost just enjoying the time together._

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes.**_

Smiling, Troy patted the old table before getting up and going down another hallway. Pulling open the heavy doors, he jogged up the stairs before taking a seat on the old, rickety bench. Their initials, which they carved into the wood just before graduation, were still evident. Running his fingers over the indentations, Troy smiled.

**_How long will I be waiting,  
to be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
in the best way that I can_**

"_You're awfully quiet. What's going on in your mind?"_

_Twirling one of her curls around her index finger, Gabi continued to look around the rooftop garden avoiding his eyes at all cost. Grabbing her other hand, Troy ran his thumb over the back affectionately. _

"_Talk to me, Gabs. What's going on in your pretty head?"_

_She stayed quiet but minutes later, when she turned to him, he expected to see her smile, but instead crystal clear tears were rushing down her face. _

"_Hey now." Wiping the tears away, he pulled her close as she continued to sob. "What's wrong?"_

_Composing herself as best as she could, Gabi looked at him. "I'm afraid I haven't left my mark on this school. I'm afraid, once we're gone, no one is going to remember our names."_

"_Hey now . . . we're not going to be forgotten." Smiling slightly, he kissed the top of her head before spitting the hairspray out of his mouth. "Besides, we're the two that changed the school forever. We're mixed the groups of students together to form unity."_

"_I guess but . . ." Letting her sentence hang, she just simply shrugged her shoulders._

"_What's the real reason you're crying, Gabs?"_

"_I guess I don't really want to leave, you know?" Pausing, she looked at their link hands. "Inside these walls, we're safe. I guess I'm just not ready to face the real world yet."_

_Smiling, she took the words from his mouth. He was feeling exactly the same way. "I know how you feel. I feel like the moment I walk out into the real world, I'm going to fall flat on my face. I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint everyone closest to me, including you."_

_Looking up at him, Gabi squeezed their linked hands. "That's never going to happen Troy. No matter what, you could never disappoint me. I'm so incredibly proud of you."_

"_I know but the fear is still there." Sighing, he pulled her close for comfort. "I'm just nervous and worried about our future."_

_Looking him straight in the eyes, Gabi spoke slowly. "No matter what, I'm always going to be there. You're stuck with me, Bolton."_

_Pulling the pocket knife from his back pocket, Troy opened it before handing it over to her. "Would you like to do the honors?"_

"_What?" Her face was adorable as she looked up at him with confusion._

"_Never mind." And turning around to face the back of the bench, Troy slowly started to carve into the wood. _

"_Troy!" Gabi hissed before her eyes widened. "You're going to get into trouble."_

"_What's the worst they can do? Take back my diploma. Besides no one but us comes up here. They probably won't discover it until we're long gone."_

_Shrugging her shoulders, Gabi rolled her eyes upward before watching her boyfriend. "There all done!"_

_And looking at the finished product, Gabi smiled. He had carved "Troy loves Gabi"._

"_I love it just like I love you."_

"_Love you babe. Now let's go graduate." And the two headed down the steps for the last time before starting their new lives. _

_**I can't take a day without you here;  
you're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**_

Troy shook his head as he thought back to the memory. They had some good times on that garden rooftop. Taking another quick glance around, he walked back down the steps before walking out of the school. East High was the first place he saw her and the memories the two made were still fresh as ever in his mind. 

Getting into his truck, he cranked the engine before leaving the parking lot. Driving around the town, he saw a lot of familiar spots that held meaning for them.

The park, ice cream parlor, and the pizza place the two went on occasion for their dates. No matter where he went, memories past him and the smile were bright. 

Deciding his day of memories was over, he head back home. Pulling into the driveway and heading into the house, Troy greeted Duke before taking in the sight that lay out in front of him. 

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**_

Standing in the shadows, he watched her sway her hips back and forth. Her hands were on her baby bump and the glowing look of impeding motherhood was evident on her face. She looked absolutely radiant and her beauty had grown exponential since she found out she was carrying their child around. 

The little things in life were what made him fall in love with her all over again. At this particular moment, she is throwing her hair over her shoulder and grinning at him with so much love in her eyes. One hand is resting on her belly while the other is holding the phone to her ear. Her giggle catches is attention and his heart swells at the sound.

The way her nose scrunches up at the thought of being away from him or the way she throws her head back when she laughs or the way she always sways her hips back and forth while she is dancing; all of those cause him to fall in love all over again. 

Or the way she gets really excited when he says "let's spend the day inside" or the way they lock themselves away from the world once a month. All those things are just little ways to get her excited. 

The way her eyes light up when he surprises her with something; it's just the little things that stand out and cause him to smile because when she's happy, he is. 

The way she gossips with her girlfriends or the way she tries to be big and bad all the while turning to him for comfort. 

The way he could never picture his life without her and how he'd be lost without her by his side.

_**More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.**_

Troy threw his keys on the counter before sneaking up behind her and placing his hands on the baby bump. Jumping, Gabi turned and smacked his shoulder which caused him to protest.

"Sorry mom, Troy just came home and scared the crap out of me." She continued to talk on the phone while never letting her gaze drift from his face. 

"Uh huh . . . I'll tell him." Smiling, he listened to her talk while resisting the urge to kiss her. "Ok bye mom."

Throwing the phone on the couch, Gabi threw her arms around his neck before kissing him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetheart. Did you get anything done while I was gone?"

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go **_

Looking around the room, Gabi smiled. "I mostly picked up the mess but yeah some things got done. Where did you go?"

"Trip down memory lane." Was all he said which left her thoroughly confused. 

"All right." Pushing away from him, she went to sit on the couch. "Did you have fun?"

"A blast." Going to sit next to her, he pulled her into his arm. "Love you babe."

"Love you too hubby." Her eyes went wide as if an idea just struck her. "Wanna do something fun with me?"

"What's your definition of fun?" 

Clapping her hands, her excitement caused him to laugh. "The baby's room needs to get cleaned out and I thought a certain hubby . . ."

"Sure baby. Just tell me where to put the stuff."

And no matter what she asked of him, he'd continue to love her until the day they were force to separate, which in his opinion, would be never. 

_**And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh**_

* * *

**The song is "When You Look Me in the Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers . . . but I think you guys all ready knew that. Feedback would be wonderful! I hope you guys have a splendid Easter with your families!! Any ideas/song ideas, please send them my way! I always love hearing from you guys. Please take time to review and honestly tell me what you think. I had mixed emotions about this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it. **


	19. Capri

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback; I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. I do not own the music used in the chapters. Those are property of artists and the writers!**

* * *

**November 12****th****, 2010 8:30 am**

Feeling nervous as she pushed herself out of bed that morning, Gabi rubbed her now five month pregnant belly before walking over to the bathroom. Doing her business, she walked back out before watching her husband sleep. His soft snores came from underneath the comforter.

Smiling, she got ready for the day deciding to let him sleep. He had declared that he took the day off due to their sonogram was that very day and they had decided that they wanted to know what the sex of the baby was. Gabi had called it boy while Troy was dead set on it being a girl.

Walking downstairs, she quickly made herself some oatmeal before sitting at the table and devouring it. The baby decided to make its presence known and started kicking half way through Gabi's breakfast.

"Good morning baby . . ." And rubbing her belly like always, the baby calmed down enough for Gabi to finish eating.

Placing her dishes in the sink, Gabi flipped on the radio before heading into the living room to wait for her husband to wake up. Trying to read a magazine, Gabi soon discovered she was unsuccessful. Smirking, an idea came to her mind.

_She's got a baby inside  
And holds her belly tight  
All through the night_

Walking back upstairs, Gabi crept, as best as she could, across the bed. Laying her head on Troy's chest, her fingers wiggles at his sides successfully waking him up.

"Good morning, husband." Gabi shouted energetically while Troy mumbled incoherently.

"Good . . ." Yawning Troy didn't finish his sentence as Gabi giggled.

Shaking his head he kissed Gabi's lips before lifting her maternity top up and placing several kisses on her round belly. Gabi giggled while watching him interact with the baby.

"How's my girl doing this morning?" Troy asked looking up at his wife.

"Well I'm doing quite well. The baby's been moving all morning . . . I don't think it can get comfortable."

His eyes narrowed at her calling the baby an it. That was the main reason they were finding out the sex. Besides Gabi wanted the nursery done perfectly and it was a little hard to do with the sex unknown.

"Well that's good . . ." Placing another kiss on her lips, he felt her relax against him.

"You need to get up and get ready." Gabi patted his arm before smiling.

"I have plenty of time . . ." He trailed off before putting another kiss on the top of her head.

Letting her eyes trail over to the clock, she shook her head. "Our appointment is at 10 and currently its 9:15. You need to get your cute butt outta bed and get into the shower. Chop chop Bolton . . ."

Rolling out of bed, Gabi attempted to stand before cussing her pregnant body. Getting a gentle push from Troy caused her to stand up right again and she sent him a thankful smile. "Get going Bolton."

Walking downstairs, she let Duke out in the backyard to play for a while before starting to fix Troy his cereal. Cleaning up the kitchen a little more, Gabi waited until she heard the shower before returning to her work.

_Just so she knows  
She's sleeping so  
Safely to keep  
Her growing  
_

Ten minutes later he came down the stairs dressed in a pair of khakis and one of his striped polo shirts. Flashing him a smile, she poured him a cup of coffee before setting it on the counter.

"What's the agenda looking like today, Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked between bites of cereal and drinks of coffee.

Looking at the calendar and seeing the day wide open, she shrugged. "I guess what ever we want to do."

"How about after the sonogram, we go to the restaurant and hang out with our friends for a little then see where the rest of the day goes?"

Nodding her head, she leaned forward to kiss his lips before pulling back. "Sounds good to me."

"Good . . . let me finish and we'll be all set." Giving her another kiss, he left the room without another word.

Slipping on a pair of matching shoes, Gabi grabbed her purse before waiting patiently by the bottom of the stairs. Petting Duke, she blew him a kiss before linking fingers with Troy before the duo left the house.

Helping his wife into the car, Troy gave her a quick kiss before jogging over to the other side. Once buckled up, he started the car before starting the adventure to the doctor's office.

_Oh when she'll open her eyes  
There'll be no surprise_

"How's your name list going?" Looking over at her, he caught himself getting her contagious smile on his face.

"It's going . . . I just have to add a couple of more then it'll be complete."

They had agreed to each write down twelve names each, six girls and six boys then together they'd agree upon a couple of suitable names for their daughter or son. Today however, one set of names would be saved for the next pregnancy, letting them focus on the particular set necessary.

"You excited?" Gabi's question caused him to take his eyes off the road for a second before grinning.

"Sure am . . . these sonograms seem so surreal that it's like I have to pinch myself that you're carrying our child."

"If he/she wasn't kicking everyday, I'd forget too. But in four short months, our daughter or son is going to join us in the world and we'll be parents."

"Yes we will." Rubbing his finger over her knuckles, he turned into the clinic before parking.

Walking hand in hand into the clinic, Gabi quickly checked in before taking a seat with Troy.

_She'll grow to be  
so beautifully_

Watching his knee bounce up and down with ever breath he took caused Gabi to giggle. Placing a gentle hand on his knee, she looked over at him. "Will you calm the hell down?"

"I can't help it . . ." Putting down the magazine, he looked at her. "Aren't you nervous?"

Shaking her head, she went back to her article. "No because I'll be happy no matter what the sex reveals."

Before he knew it, he felt the magazine go across his arm. Clutching the injured location, he looked at his wife with amazement. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you won't calm the hell down. Just take a breath and don't worry . . . it's not like anything bad is going to come out of this. It's either boy or girl . . ."

And with another roll of her eyes, she returned to her reading until her name was called.

Following the nurse back, Gabi grinned as the nurse pointed to the correct room. "Dr. Richmond will be in shortly to see you."

Sighing loudly, Gabi looked around the room before settling her eyes on Troy. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

And a few minutes later, the door was open to reveal Gabi's doctor. With a bright smile on her face, Dr. Richmond greeted Gabi and Troy.

"Good morning you two. How's everything going?"

"As good as it can be. No complaints." Dr. Richmond nodded before smiling.

"How's morning sickness going?"

Shrugging, Gabi smiled. "It's gone."

The doctor nodded before making a mark on the chart. "Any other complaints?"

"None that I can think of."

"That's good . . . Gabi lie back and we'll check this baby of yours." Warming of the machine, she looked over at the couple. "Do you want to know the sex today?"

Gabi looked over at Troy as he nodded. "Yes we do . . ."

"As long as your little one is cooperating then we'll be able to see."

Moving the wand around Gabi's expanding stomach, Doctor Richmond smiled at what she saw. "Everything looks good Gabi. Now as for the sex of the baby . . ."

"It's a . . ."

_just like her mother  
that's carrying_

Oh Capri  
She's beauty  
Baby inside She's loving

**11:00 am**

Clutching the sonogram pictures, Gabi and Troy left the clinic happier than they were when they went in. Getting into the car, their next journey led them right to the restaurant.

Listening to the bell ring as they walked through the door, they felt several pairs of eyes land on them. Grinning happily, Troy and Gabi walked over to the bar where Kelsi, Jason, Chad, and Taylor were standing.

"Hey guys!" Taylor and Kelsi exclaimed excitedly before hugging the couple.

The girls' chit chatted excitedly before noticing the piece of paper Gabi was clutching. "Whatcha got there Gabs?"

Looking over at her husband, Gabi tried to keep the smile off her face but was unsuccessful. "Just a little something . . ."

Kelsi and Taylor traded looks before Taylor gasped loudly. "You had a sonogram appointment today didn't you?"

Nodding a little, Gabi smiled. "Yeah we did."

"And?"

_Oh Capri  
She's Beauty  
there is an angle growing peacefully  
Oh Capri  
Sweet Baby_

Looking up at Kelsi and Taylor, Troy had to keep the chuckle that was dying to escape locked in. Shrugging his shoulders, he let his wife handle the questions.

"Gabriella Elisabeth Bolton . . ." Dragging out her full name, Gabi cringed knowing she was in trouble.

"What's going on in here?" Throwing open the door, Sharpay stuck her head into the restaurant before revealing Zeke trailing behind her. Ryan and Lauren slipped into the restaurant behind the louder couple.

"Our friends are being dumb butts . . ." Taylor muttered looking over at the couple.

"Why?"

"They had a sonogram today and they won't tell us how it went."

Rolling her eyes, Sharpay threw her blonde hair over her shoulder before sitting down and looking at Gabi suspiciously. "Come on Gabs, you know you wanna tell us . . ."

Before she could mutter a word, the door was once again thrown open and in walked Troy's family. Rolling her eyes upward, Gabi urged not to shaking her head.

"Why is everyone looking suspicious?" Tess asked bouncing Nolan in her arms.

"Your brother and sister in law are hiding stuff from us." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Come on Troy, tell us." Drew even got involved tired of the girls complaining. Abby came up behind her husband and put an arm on his shoulder telling him to calm down.

"Is everyone here now?" Gabi asked walking over to where Troy was standing.

"The only ones missing are my parents and your mom." Troy said putting his hand on the small of her back.

_Things will be hard at times  
But I've learned to try  
just listening  
patiently  
Oh Capri  
Sweet Baby_

"All right I guess we can tell you . . ." Gabi smiled dragging it out. "Troy and I did have an appointment today and we did find out what we're having."

"And?" The girls yelled as Troy and Gabi both smiled.

"And we're having a girl . . ."

The squeals and laughter could be heard clearly down the street. The friends and family of Gabi and Troy had something important to celebrate . . . the soon to be birth of a new little girl.

_Oh Capri  
She's Beauty  
Baby inside she's loving  
Oh Capri  
you're beauty  
Just like your mother  
that's carrying_

* * *

**Ok so there's the next chapter. The song is "Capri" by Colbie Calliat. Feedback would be wonderful. So many of you have been wondering why I'm not updating and simply put, I am way too busy. Exams are in a week and so I'm trying to finish projects and study for the three exams I have. Thank you so much for understand and I promise, once my exams are done, I'll be back and updating regularly. Thanks again!! **


	20. More Than Anyone

****

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback; I really appreciate it!

**So my exams are done and it's summer for me. Thank you for being patient with me!! **

**Just FYI: There are a bunch of characters coming back to this chapter . . . if you don't remember who they are, PM me and I'll let you know!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. I do not own the music used in the chapters. Those are property of artists and the writers!**

* * *

**December 4****th****, 2010 10:00 am**

"Troy!" Whining she flopped back onto the bed as he tried to get her to get up. "I wanna sleep . . . not go out to breakfast!"

"But it's a beautiful winter's day . . . why should we waste it by staying inside?" Troy's humored filled voice asked from the doorway.

"Because your pregnant wife hasn't been sleeping well and all she wants to do is stay in the nice warm bed." Looking over the covers, she found his eyes before putting her best puppy dog face forward.

Shaking his head, he came over and dropped a kiss on her forehead before smiling. "Not going to work sweetheart." And in one quick motion, he tugged the brown comforter off the bed leaving her with the light blue sheet.

"Get up sweetheart." He paused to look over his shoulder before shaking his head. "You have ten minutes or I'll have to resort to drastic measures."

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

Laying in bed for a couple of minutes longer, Gabi finally got the will to get out of bed and head into the closet grabbing her clothes before heading into the bathroom to get ready. Ten minutes later, she was walking downstairs with a pout on her face.

"Your daughter is pissed at you." Looking angrily at her husband, Gabi sat at the counter.

"She'll get over it just like her mama." Troy turned and smiled at her before kissing her lips. "Good morning."

"Morning. Why couldn't I sleep in any longer?"

"Because I was hungry and it kind of defeats the purpose of going out to breakfast if I ate before waking you up."

Giving him a look, she pushed herself off the chair before slipping her shoes on. "You better be glad you're handsome."

Flashing her a smile, Troy laced their fingers together before leading her out the door and into the truck. Cranking the engine, the two settled into a comfortable silence as they drove downtown Albuquerque.

"Where are we going?"

"To the diner . . . unless you want something else?" Troy knew his wife was having mood swings and he didn't want to piss her off anymore than he all ready had.

Shaking her head, she watched him pull into the parking space before coming around and helping her out. "You know we need to go Christmas shopping soon."

Groaning, Troy nodded his head. "I was hoping you'd forget about that."

"We have family to buy for this year. Our house has to be perfect!" Giving him a look, he knew the next few weeks would be hell to put it mildly.

Walking through the door, Troy smiled seeing their friends standing at the bar as Gabi stopped and talked to some people she knew.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

"What's happening man?" Zeke asked as the two shook hands.

"Dealing with a hormonal pregnant wife. How's business treating you?" Troy asked sitting down at the bar.

Zeke smiled before shaking his head. "Not to bad actually. I can't really complain. So Gabi's a grouch?"

Chuckling, he looked over at his wife before continuing. "That's putting it mildly. She's going to drive me crazy getting ready for Christmas."

"I hear ya man. Sharpay's talking about pink and white decorations for Christmas. I tried telling her green and red were the way to go . . ." Looking at his friend for help, Zeke shrugged. "But she gave me a thirty minute lecture about how green and red is so overrated."

Cracking a smile, Troy chuckled. "Man I give you a lot of props for handling her."

The subject was put away when Gabi came over and sat beside Troy. "Hi Zeke."

"Good morning Gabi. How's it going?"

"Not too bad."

Looking between the two, Gabi immediately knew something was up. "What are you two whispering about over here like two little school girls?"

Zeke and Troy looked at one another in shock as Gabi accused them. "Us talk like schoolgirls? I think not!"

Rolling her eyes, Gabi giggled. "Troy Bolton do not lie to me. You're hiding something and I want to know what."

"Gabriella Elisabeth Bolton . . ." Looking her straight in the eyes, Troy smiled. "I am not lying to you. I have nothing up my sleeves."

Trailing her eyes over to Zeke, he put his hands up in innocence. "I have no idea . . . I'm outta this conversation."

Gabi gave Troy a deadpan look. "You're not keeping anything from me?"

Looking her straight in the eyes, Troy shook his head. "I just want to spend a day out and about with you."

Kissing his lips, she accepted his innocence and smiled. We fell silent as our breakfast came out. Looking over at Zeke, he just smiled. "I'd figured you'd want what you always get."

"Thanks Zeke!"

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

We quickly ate before Troy looked at his watch. I just smiled at him before finishing my orange juice. "What now, Bolton?"

"Its 11 o'clock . . . we can do whatever you want."

Yawning, she looked sleepily over at Troy. "Can we go home? I'm tired."

Nodding his head, Troy paid before biding Zeke goodbye. The couple walked out of the restaurant before climbing into the truck.

Gabi laid her head on the cool window the entire way causing Troy to look over at her in concern. "You all right?"

"Yeah . . . just thinking about the baby. We still have to get her room ready and get the furniture and everything else."

Putting a hand on her knee, Troy smiled. "We have plenty of time for that and with the holidays coming up, we'll probably get a bunch of stuff from our friends and family."

"I guess so. It's just so overwhelming."

"Only if you allow it to be, Gabs. Just relax and we'll get everything set up before she makes her appearance."

Smiling, she looked over at her husband. "I guess so."

Pulling into the driveway, Troy shut off the engine before helping Gabi out. The two walked into the house and got the surprise of their lives.

"SURPRISE!" Seeing all of their friends and family standing around, the two got the biggest grins on their faces.

"What's this?"

"This is your surprise baby shower." Anna and Meghan came up to the two and hugged them.

"Mom . . ." Gabi smiled hugging her mom before kissing her cheek.

"Surprised?"

"Oh yeah. Thank you so much." Taking that time to hug Meghan, Gabi smiled seeing her friends and family around her.

"You are very welcome. Now come on in . . . there are a lot of people here to see you guys."

Troy looked at Gabi with a smile on his face. "I'm going to hang out with the guys. Enjoy your shower."

Tugging on his hand as he attempted to escape. "You knew about this?"

"How else were they going to decorate if I didn't get you outta the house?" Kissing his lips, Gabi smiled.

"Thank you Troy."

"No problem, babe. Have fun and I'll return in a few hours."

Watching him leave, Gabi headed into the living room to get the second surprise of her day. Sitting on the couch were Bella, Olivia, and Savannah all talking about who knows what.

"Oh my . . . what are you guys doing here?" Gabi cried looking at her former roommates.

"Tess called us and told us they were throwing you a baby shower and wanted to know if we wanted to come." Bella said as Gabi pulled her into a hug. "We wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Thank you so much for coming." Hugging Olivia and Savannah, Gabi sat down and looked at them. "What's been happening?"

In an instant, Gabi was back in North Carolina gossiping with the girls as they sat in the living room. "Matt and I are engaged and getting married in June next year and you're so going to be in wedding."

Gabi squealed as she looked at the ring. "Oh My Matt definitely outdid himself."

"I know. I love it."

"What about you guys?" Turning her attention to Bella and Savannah, Gabi smiled.

"Dustin and I broke up but it's cool; we're friends." Bella explained as Gabi nodded.

"I'm sorry but we can talk later if you want . . ." Bella nodded before smiling.

"And I'm moving back to Paris . . ." Savannah smiled.

"We always knew you would. You love that city way too much." Gabi smiled.

"You did too . . ."

Gabi nodded. "I did but my life is here now. And before I know it I'm going to be a mom."

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body will be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone_

"When are you due?" Olivia asked as Gabi grinned.

"March 17; but my doctor is telling me I could be early or I could be late. It all depends on the baby."

"And do you know what you're having?" Bella asked as I nodded before smirking.

"Troy and I will be welcoming a daughter into the world."

The girls squealed. "Look at you glow. I can't imagine you when the baby actually does come. But then again, you were born to be a mother."

Hearing footsteps, Gabi smiled seeing her mom coming close. "You ready to do cake and presents?"

"You guys didn't have to get me anything!" Gabi cried as everyone laughed.

"We know but we did." Sharpay spoke up. "How much stuff have you and Troy actually gotten for her?"

"We brought a couple of outfits but nothing much. We still have to pick out her crib and bedding and all that jazz. We're stuck between two patterns for her room."

Getting off the couch, Gabi followed them into the kitchen before sitting at the table. She smiled gratefully as her mom handed her a piece of marble cake with pink bottles and booties on it.

"So how long are you guys staying?"

"We're leaving Monday . . . work is calling." Bella said.

"That or the boyfriends are calling . . ." Taylor piped up as they laughed.

Sitting down the conversation turned to a playful one as Gabi looked around the kitchen. All of her friends and family were gathered celebrating the announcement of their daughter.

Tess and Abby was in the corner laughing with Kelsi and Lauren while Sharpay and Taylor were talking with Savannah. Olivia and Belle were laughing with her mom and Meghan. And Gabi was at the kitchen listening to the different conversations.

"Gabs?"

Looking up, she smiled at Olivia before shaking her head. "Yeah?"

"You're staring off into space. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking."

"It's present time for you . . . we're going into the living room." Olivia smiled.

Getting up, Gabi walked into the living room before sitting in Troy's leather chair. "You guys didn't have to get us anything!"

Waving a hand in the air, Tess grinned. "No worries. You'll definitely love what we picked out."

Not one to deny presents, Gabi looked at the many boxes and bags that covered the space in front of her. Picking up the first one, she quickly tore through the paper before coming to the box. Opening it up, Gabi's face softened at the pink and purple outfits laying in the colorful tissue paper.

"Thank you, Tess." Grinning at her sister in law, Gabi reached for the next box.

_Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together, baby  
Free together, baby_

"So we have one more gift." Olivia and Bella stood up and looked at the women around the living room. "Knowing Troy and Gabi they haven't even thought about a name for their little girl. So we came up with a little game. There are pink pieces of paper floating around here. Write down your favorite baby girl's name and then toss it in the fish bowl. Gabi and Troy can search through for some ideas or knowing them, they'll pick their own."

Gabi smiled at her friends' idea. It was absolutely perfect and Bella and Olivia absolutely had their friends pegged.

An hour later, all the bags and boxes were thrown aside leaving the gifts piled neatly to be put into the nursery. Grinning, Gabi saw the stroller, car seat bouncy seat, and high chair among the big gifts that she received from her friends and family.

"Gabi?" Her mom sat down beside her and smiled.

"Hey mom . . . you didn't have to get us the stroller." Smiling at her mom, Gabi quickly gave her a hug.

"Eh, don't worry about it. It'll keep my granddaughter safe while you and Troy take her through the park."

Smiling, Gabi laid her head on her mom's shoulder just like she used to do when she was little. "Thanks again mom. I really appreciate it."

"Well the surprises don't stop here. There's one upstairs for you . . ."

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body will be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

Looking confused, Gabi started to ask but her mom quickly shook her head. "Just go upstairs and you'll see it. You can't miss it."

Walking up the stairs, Gabi walked around the corner and saw her and Troy's room before turning to head down the hallway. Seeing a pink bow on the decided nursery, Gabi headed that way. Knowing the bow wasn't there this morning, she became curious.

Putting her hand on the doorknob, Gabi carefully pushed it open before walking inside. Her jaw dropped at the beautiful nursery. It was painted stripes of alternating pink, sage green, and white. A white sleigh crib was in the corner with a changing table kiddy corner from it. A white rocking chair was across from the crib.

Stepping closer to the crib, she looked inside and tears crowded her eyes. Troy and she had been arguing about what bedding they should get for their little girl's room; Gabi wanted green and pink while Troy wanted purple. Obviously caving to his wife, Gabi smiled seeing it all ready inside the crib.

Hearing a noise from outside the room, Gabi turned and smiled at the interruption. "This is absolutely amazing."

"I told you not to worry about it." Stepping into the room, Troy looked around before coming up behind his wife. "You like it?"

"I love it." Leaning into his embrace, Gabi smiled. "Your daughter is going to love it as well."

"I wanted to surprise you and I'm glad I accomplished it."

Stepping out of his embrace, Gabi turned and faced him. "When did you find time to do this?"

Chuckling Troy smiled. "You're always in bed by 8 so after I knew you were in a deep sleep, I would come in here and work. It was pretty easy. I had some help too."

Standing on her toes, she kissed him before smiling. "I love it Troy. It's perfect for our little girl."

"I'm glad." Kissing her again, he looked into her eyes. "You know your party isn't over yet right?"

"I know. But this tops all the other surprises."

"Even Bella and Olivia?"

"Even them."

**8:00 pm**

Troy and Gabi were sitting in the living room enjoying the silence before Troy noticed something. Duke was laying on his bed chewing a rawhide bone not really paying attention to his master.

"What's that?" Pointing to the fishbowl, Gabi had completely forgotten about the game Bella and Olivia had come up with.

"Bella and Olivia came up with a game to help us come up with a name. They had everyone write down a name for our daughter hoping it would spark some ideas."

"Wanna look at them?" Before she could answer, Troy was all ready retrieving the bowl.

"Sure . . . I'm kinda anxious to see what everyone suggested."

They each grabbed a handful before opening each of them. Troy looked up at Gabi with a smile. "Wanna share yours first?"

Nodding she opened each piece of pink paper one by one. Taking a breath, she let it out slowly before speaking. "All right, so the names I have are Averi Lorraine, Kaitlyn Delanee, Charlotte Elisabeth, Ava Sophia, and Kennedi Caela.

"And I have the names Kali Alexandria, Jordyn McKenzie, Kayden Michelle, Madisyn Alivia, Alyssa Jane, and Meghan Noelle."

Looking over at her husband, she sighed loudly. "And I thought picking out the colors for her room were going to be hard."

"I think we just hit a brand new ballpark!"

Sighing, she laid her head on his shoulder before nodding. "Just think we have a little over three months to figure this out. Lucky us."

Kissing her forehead, Troy chuckled. "We're going to be out the perfect name for our little princess."

And while she closed her eyes, Gabi prayed that he would indeed be correct.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

* * *

**The song is "More Than Anyone" by Gavin DeGraw.**

**So thank you to everyone who sent in baby names. I used quite a few that were sent in. What are your guys' favorites? I will tell you this though baby Bolton's name is listed in here somewhere. Out of the 22 names, two of them will make up her name. Any guesses?? **

**As always, feedback is most loved. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!!**


	21. Keep Holding On

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback; I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. I do not own the music used in the chapters. Those are property of artists and the writers!**

* * *

**December 20****th****, 2010 10:00 am**

Christmas was a mere five days away and looking around the Bolton household, you could easily see that work still needed to be done. The tree had been cut and decorated with Troy and Gabi's childhood ornaments as well as a few ornaments they had collected over the years. Presents were starting to pile up under the massive 8 foot tree.

Various Christmas decorations were placed around the house. A stuffed Santa was sitting in the rocking chair while mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling.

Gabi sighed looking around the still messy house. Her doctor had warned to her take it easy but how was she supposed to do that when her house was a mess and they were hosting Christmas that year.

Looking at the boxes of lights and garland sitting at her feet, Gabi stood before grabbing it and heading into the foyer. Sighing, she listened to the Christmas music fill the house as she decorated the stairs with the lights and garland.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Hearing her husband's harsh tone, Gabi turned around with a deer in the headlight look on her face. "Good morning husband . . . to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

"So is this what you do while I'm at work? You sneak behind my back and decorate the house?"

Cussing him in her mind, Gabi looked innocently at Troy as he stood his ground. "You're supposed to be taking it easy . . . not becoming Martha Stewart and getting this house ready for Christmas."

"If I don't do it, then it won't get done . . ." Stubborn as ever, Gabi stomped her foot angrily at her husband.

"Gabi Christmas is five days away and you're six months pregnant with our daughter. You're supposed to be taking it easy not mad rushing around the house." Pointing into the living room, Troy gave her a look. "Go sit down for a while."

"But Troy! I wanna get the house ready."

"But Gabi . . . I don't want to rush you to the hospital with early contractions. Sit down for a while then you can do a little bit at a time." Troy followed her into the living room before sitting down beside her.

The quietness from Gabi only lasted a few minutes before her head rolled towards his and a pout accented her mouth. "I'm bored Troy!!"

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Groaning loudly, he knew if his wife wasn't on her feet bustling around 24/7, then she was bored out of her mind. "Well we need to figure out what to do for you."

Sighing, she knew there was no way he was letting her off the couch. "How about we figure out our daughter's name?"

Gabi's face lit up at that suggestion. "All right . . . where's the fish bowl of names?"

"Right here." Getting to his feet, Troy took it down and placed it in between them. The ten pink pieces of paper were scattered around as Gabi picked them up.

"So we have 22 names and we need to narrow it down to like three names." Gabi started as Troy looked at her.

"Why three?"

"In case the other two don't suit her. That way we'll have options once she's born."

The light bulb clicked on over Troy's head. "Ah I got it."

"You're a smart cookie, Troy . . ." Noting the sarcasm, Gabi smiled at her husband.

"Thanks sweetie." He smiled cheesily as Gabi shook her head.

"No problem." Picking up several pieces of paper, Gabi sighed looking at the names.

"How about we tell what names we like and dislike then go from there?" Troy looked over at Gabi before smiling.

The two were silent for a few minutes until Gabi cleared her throat. "So I like Kayden, Ava, Delanee, Alivia, and Charlotte."

"And I like Averi, Elisabeth, Michelle, Meghan, and Noelle."

"And we're back at square one . . ." Gabi sighed as Troy's face broke into a smile.

"Well what names go well together?"

"How about Ava Noelle Bolton?" Troy looked hopeful at his wife.

Smiling, she laced her fingers with Troy's. "I like that one. What about Kayden Michelle?"

Scrunching up his nose, Troy shook his head. "Kayden and Michelle don't go good together. How about Kayden Elisabeth?"

"I like that one too." Gabi whined.

"How about you come up with the last?" Troy suggested as she looked over the names.

"I like Meghan Delanee Bolton . . . what about you?"

"Whatever you want babe." Kissing her forehead, Gabi sighed in content.

"So we have Meghan Delanee, Kayden Elisabeth, and Ava Noelle? Are those the names we're deciding on?"

"Those are perfect babe." Wrapping his arm around her waist, Troy drew her closer. "And we'll make the final decision, once she gets here."

"Sounds good to me." Yawning, Gabi snuggled closer to her husband. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you too babe." But as he looked down on her, she was already asleep against his chest.

Kissing her forehead, he thanked Him for everything he had. Troy smiled before watching his beauty sleep.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

**December 24, 2010 4:00 pm**

Being relieved of the constant ringing of the doorbell, Gabi finally walked into the kitchen to see her mom as well as her mother-in-law peeling potatoes and chatting away.

"Aw Gabi finally getting a free moment?" Her mom as Gabi sat tiredly on the barstool.

"Yeah . . . Troy's in the living room with everyone." Sighing, she let a yawn escape her mouth. "I'm just tired."

"You look like you're tired." Meghan observed as Gabi smiled.

Nodding, another yawn escaped her mouth. "I am . . . I haven't been sleeping very well lately. The baby can't seem to get comfortable lately."

"Your husband also spilled the beans." Looking wide eye at her mom, Gabi smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Both moms' looked at her before smiling.

"Oh really? Like you haven't been taking it easy and been bustling around getting ready for Christmas."

Hanging her head, Gabi tried to keep the smile off of her face. "But did you ask your son or son in law if he tried helping me?"

"Troy!" Hearing Meghan call caused Gabi to laugh.

"What's up?"

"You forgot to mention that you didn't help Gabi with the decorating." Meghan looked at her son with her eyes raised.

Troy immediately whipped his head over to where his wife sat. "Is that what she told you? Gabriella Elisabeth Bolton . . . that is not even right."

Putting her hands up, Gabi narrowed her eyes at her husband. "I asked you to help me but basketball was more important!"

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"What are we going to do with you two?"

Gabi and Troy looked at each other before smiling. "It looks like you're going to have to follow us around every minute and make sure we do everything we're supposed to."

Leaning over, Troy kissed Gabi's lips before smiling. "Everyone's asking about you . . ."

"I'm just sitting here, like a good girl, and relaxing." Yawning again, she covered her mouth. "I think I'm tired."

"She was up and down last night wasn't she?" Troy asked putting his hands on his wife's baby bump.

"Yeah . . . she couldn't get comfortable so since she wasn't comfortable, neither was I. If you can't find me later, I'll be upstairs on our bed."

Nodding his head, Troy kissed her once again. "Tell me before you go up there."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too." Troy said before heading back into the living room.

"You two are just as cute as you were back in high school." Meghan sighed looking at her daughter in law.

Gabi's eyes went wide before smiling. "Uh . . . thanks."

"So my daughter," Anna started before watching her daughter's eyes. "Have you and Troy decided on baby names?"

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Putting her hands on the counter, Gabi smiled. "We have and we've decided to keep them a secret until she's born. We have three picked out but we're not deciding until we hold her for the first time."

"That's cool. Did they come out of the fishbowl names?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah . . . Troy and I liked the names that were in there so we told each other which ones we liked the best and went from there. All three names are from that fishbowl."

The pushing open of the door caught their attention. "Finally I found you."

Sharpay walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "I've been here the entire time Shar. Didn't Troy tell you?"

Shaking her head, Sharpay walked up before giving Gabi a quick hug. "No! He left me to suffer in the living room with all the guys."

"Taylor, Kelsi, and Lauren all are in there as is Tess." Gabi pointed out.

"Yeah but they're in a conversation amongst themselves."

"Aww you poor thing. Well you found me, finally." Gabi smiled.

Sharpay continued with her story as Gabi let her mind wander. Smiling, she grabbed Sharpay's hand quickly before putting it to her stomach. "Feel that?"

Sharpay's face showed confusion before smiling brightly. "Is that her?"

"That's the baby . . . she's making her presence." Gabi smiled before calling Troy's name.

"What?" Out of breath, he walked into the kitchen with confusion written on his face.

"Come here."

Placing his hand where Sharpay's hand once was, Troy looked at his wife with pure confusion. "What am I supposed-" Trailing off, realization hit him.

"Our baby girl?" He was speechless as his wife nodded.

"That's her . . . she's saying her hellos." Leaning forward, Troy captured Gabi in a kiss. "Love you babe."

"I love you too Gabi."

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

**7:00 pm**

"Anna, mom do either one of you know where Gabi is?" Troy poked his head into the kitchen later that night.

Both moms looked at one another before shrugging. "We told her to go into the living room. She's not in there?"

"No . . . maybe she went upstairs. I'm gonna go check. The guys are on another basketball memory lane trip." Troy smiled.

Walking out of the kitchen, Troy took the steps two at a time before pausing at the door of their bedroom. The sight caused him to smile before stepping into the room.

Gabi was stretched out across the bed with her hand resting on her baby bump. Sound asleep, Gabi had a smile on her face as Duke laid against her side.

Leaning over the bed, Troy pressed his lips to her forehead before turning towards the door. Getting one more glance at her, Troy quickly closed the door before heading back downstairs to entertain their guest.

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

**December 25, 2010 3:00 am**

Getting up, Gabi sat up in bed before moving closer to Troy. She had been up and down all night due to the baby moving but this time it felt different.

Pushing off the bed, Gabi stood by the window hoping the cool breeze from the night would help settled the baby down but did nothing.

"Come back to bed, Gabs." Troy rolled over and looked at her sleepily.

"My back hurts."

Pushing himself off the bed, Troy came behind her and rubbed the spot her hand currently was. "Helping?"

Shaking her head, Gabi turned so that her head was leaning against his chest. "I ache, Troy."

Kissing the top of her head, Troy looked over at her. "Gabi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do we need to go to the hospital?"

Looking up into his eyes, Gabi's brown ones bored into his blue ones. Nodding her head ever so slightly, tears flooded her brown eyes. "Yes."

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

* * *

**The song is "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. Uh oh!! What's wrong with Gabi? Ok so it definitely took me a longer to get back into the swing of writing this story. Summer college class is almost done so I'll have way more time to write but I think I finally know the path I want to take. Thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers; you guys are truly the best!!**


	22. All I Want For Christmas

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback; I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. I do not own the music used in the chapters. Those are property of artists and the writers!**

* * *

**December 25****th****, 2010 5:30 am**

Sitting in a lonely hospital room, Troy's eyes kept glancing over to the bed. He had tried sleeping in the chair next to her bed but the constant beeping and nurses coming in and out interrupted his shut eye.

They had been in that room since 2:30 when the doctors finally admitted her for observation. No word had come on what was wrong with Gabi or the baby.

"Mr. Bolton?"

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

Picking his head up, Troy saw a nurse standing in the doorway with an unreadable look on her face. "Yes?"

"The doctor is ready to speak with you and your wife. If you could wake her up . . ." The nurse trailed off as Troy nodded.

Taking a step closer to the bed, Troy placed a hand on her arm before gently shaking her. "Gabi . . . Gabs it's time to wake up. The doctor wants to talk to us."

Blinking her eyes, Gabi looked up at Troy with confusion. "Huh?"

"We're in the hospital, remember?" Taking a moment, he let her mind readjust to waking up before smiling. "The doctor wants to talk to us."

Stretching, Gabi's hand instinctively went to her stomach before looking up at Troy. "What do you think is wrong?"

"Whatever it is, we'll get through together." Sitting on the edge of the bed, Troy leaned over and kissed her forehead before smiling reassuringly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabi whispered before hearing the door open.

"Good morning, Mr. Bolton, Mrs. Bolton."

Nodding, the two looked at the doctor with worry in their eyes. "First off, the baby is fine. She's right on schedule and everything looks great."

"Then why was Gabi so ache and in pain?"

"What your wife was experiencing, Mr. Bolton was false labor pains or what we call Braxton Hicks Contractions. It's basically your wife's body preparing for the birth of your daughter. It is perfectly fine."

Troy smiled at Gabi as she took in the information. "What can I do to stop the pain?'

"You can go for a walk, drink hot tea, trying eating, or get a massage. It varies from woman to woman but typically those four things will help reduce the pain." The doctor looked at the chart before looking at them.

"Anything else doctor?" Troy asked squeezing Gabi's hand.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace _

"There was one thing that stood out when you brought your wife in, Mr. Bolton." The doctor looked at the chart quickly before looking at the anxious couple. "Your wife's stress level was higher than we'd typically like to see six month pregnant women at."

Troy nodded. "What should Gabi be doing?"

"Well for one, she should be relaxing a lot more than she currently is. Secondly, she should cut back on what goes on. Taking more time to herself and cutting back her priorities."

"What do you suggest, doctor?" Gabi asked looking up at the two men.

"Try to cut out as much stress as possible. You should be sleeping an average of 10 hours a night now that you're this far in your pregnancy. Also, you should be resting on the couch and chilling out much more during the day." Pausing, he looked at Gabi. "I'm going to inform Dr. Richmond of this and if your stress level has not come down, I'm afraid you might have to be restricted to bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy."

Gabi's eyes went wide hearing that. Troy chuckled while glancing at his wife. "I assure you Gabi will chill out and bring her stress level down."

"That's all we ask. We want to keep your baby safe and healthy and with stress, that just not possible." Closing the file, he shook hands with Troy and Gabi before smiling. "You're doing excellent and you should be right on time for a March 17 delivery."

"Thank you doctor."

"I'll sign the release papers and you two can be on your way. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Doctor."

After the necessary papers were signed, Troy and Gabi headed to the car and got in. Starting the car, Troy looked over at Gabi. "Do you wanna go out for breakfast or just go home?"

"Go home." Her voice gave him a pretty good idea of how tired she really was.

Pulling into the driveway, Troy helped Gabi into bed before climbing in behind her. He knew the doctor scared her with his talk of bed rest; he just hoped Gabi would listen to his words carefully.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby _

**12:00 pm**

The persistent ringing of the doorbell caused Troy to throw the covers off of him and head downstairs. Duke, who was excited by the commotion, was standing at the door with his tail wagging excitedly.

"Go lay down, buddy." Troy said trying to pull the dog back so he could open the door.

Rolling his eyes, he opened the door only to see his parents and Gabi's mom standing there with joyful smiles on their faces. "Merry Christmas, baby."

Hugging his mom, Troy could only nod. Yawning, he moved onto his dad before hugging Anna and allowing the three to come in.

"Where's Gabi?"

Looking towards the stairs, he shook his head before walking into the living room. "Sleeping, hopefully. We were at the hospital at 1:45 this morning."

Anna and his own mom looked at him with scared eyes. "What happened, Troy?"

His dad had voiced the question they were all thinking. "Gabi was really uncomfortable and in pain. She was crying and it was bad to see her like that. I asked if she wanted to go in and all she could do was nod. So we went in and the doctor didn't see us until 5:30 this morning and she's got Braxton Hicks Contractions."

"Is she all right? And the baby?"

"Both are fine, thankfully. The doctor also mentioned that Gabi's stress level is higher than it should be. He told her that she has to start calming down or they're going to put her on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy which scared Gabi." Troy chuckled lightly.

"So what's the plan of action now?" Jack looked at his youngest son before taking his wife's hand in his own.

"Um . . . trying to keep Gabi calm down and less active, I guess." Looking up the stairs, Troy smiled. "I think we're going to start having taking it easy days. Today we're just hanging out here at the house."

The three parents nodded before hearing noises from upstairs. Pushing off the couch, Troy headed for the stairs. "That's my cue; stay here. I'm sure Gabi would love to see you guys."

Jogging up the stairs, Troy headed down the hallway before pushing open the bedroom door. Gabi was standing by the mirror examining her belly.

"Good morning, baby girl."

Turning, Gabi smiled at her husband. "Good morning to you too. Merry Christmas."

"Same to you babe. We have company downstairs . . ." He stated as she started kissing him.

"Damn . . . who is it?"

"Parents. I told them about this morning so they all ready know." Groaning, she rolled her head back.

"Thanks Troy!"

"No problem babe." Pulling her close, he kissed her quickly. "After they leave, we'll exchange presents and do the whole Christmas thing."

"Sounds good." She changed quickly before meeting him out in the main part of the room. "Let's go; the sooner they leave, the sooner we'll do presents."

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

Gabi was quiet as the two headed downstairs. Sitting against Troy, she listened to the parents talk to Troy while she was lost in her own little world. Putting her hand on her stomach, the little girl inside her was making her presence known.

Without a word, Gabi picked up Troy's hand and placed it on her stomach. Troy smirk grew wider as he felt the soft thumbs. "Love you, babe."

"Love you too." Gabi smiled as he turned back to the conversation with her mom and his.

_I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do_

**3:00 pm**

Feeling Gabi snuggle into him, Troy looked at his parents and her mom. "I think someone needs to go back to sleep."

"Troy . . ." Groaning, Gabi looked up at her husband with a pout. "I don't wanna. I'm not even tired!"

"Oh but you are." Troy said looking at his wife as his parents and her mom got up.

"Don't go you guys . . . he's gonna make me go to bed!" Gabi pouted in the parents' direction as they laughed.

"It's for the best baby girl." Anna laughed before kissing her daughter's head. "Take care of that little girl."

"I will mom . . . but Troy wants to keep me guessing on what he got me for Christmas." Looking up at her husband, Gabi couldn't keep the smirk away. "He wants to gloat about it for a few more hours."

"Be nice to your wife, young man." Meghan threatened before giving Gabi a hug. "You take care of our granddaughter."

Gabi smiled. "I will. Merry Christmas and thank you for coming over."

"Don't let Troy bully you around." Jack said as Gabi accepted a hug from him.

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air _

Laughing, she shook her head. "I won't. I'll manage to stand my own ground."

Watching them leave the room and once the door was shut, Troy came back into the living room. "Finally; I didn't think they'd ever leave."

Gabi giggled. "Me either. But they were the concerned parents . . . wanting to make sure everything was fine with us."

"All right." Troy sat down. "You and I are going to do presents but afterwards you're going upstairs and going to sleep."

Nodding her head, Gabi silently agreed with that. "Ok . . . so who's going first? You or me?"

"Why don't you go first, babe?" Troy asked sitting down on the couch.

Crawling under the tree, Gabi emerged with three brightly colored boxes. Going to sit by her husband, Gabi placed the three on his lap. "There you go."

"Any particular order?"

Shaking her head, she watched him pick the green and blue stripped box before giving it a quick shake. Tearing through the paper, Troy was soon left with a brown t-shirt box. Finding the flap and sliding his finger under it, the top was off leaving him with the bottom and tissue paper.

Smiling, Gabi watched her husband painstakingly take his time as he searched through the tissue paper. Finally throwing it open, Gabi smile grew as she watched his reaction.

"Gabi . . ." Speechless, Troy looked up at his wife with a small smile on his face.

"When did you get this done?"

"The last ultra scan you missed. I asked for a 3-D picture and the nurse was only too happy to agree." Gabi said taking the silver frame from his hands.

With new technology working in her favor, Gabi had gotten a 3-D ultra scan done and in picture form, you could see full features of the baby still growing inside of her.

"Gabi I love it." Stealing a quick kiss, Gabi smiled.

"Good now open the rest."

Placing the frame down, he picked up the snowman and penguin wrapped paper before tearing it open. Once again, remaining was a box which Troy slowly opened.

"Come on grandpa . . . I don't have all day. Besides your other girl is getting antsy." Gabi teased as Troy rolled his eyes.

Throwing the box top aside, Troy pushed his fingers through the paper before coming up with another picture frame. Troy's mouth dropped as Gabi observed him. "You like?"

"I love it . . . again when did you do this?" Troy's eyes looked up from the picture and landed solely on those of his wife's.

"Sharpay and Taylor were telling me of their friend who went and got photographed while being pregnant and I thought it would be a cool thing to do. So I took off of work one afternoon and went and did it. There's a lot more photos but I decided that was my favorite and figured I'd get it framed for you." Gabi smiled.

"Thank you Gabs." Leaning over, he kissed her lips. "You're absolutely gorgeous in this photo just like you are now."

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Blushing she motioned him to continue opening his presents. However, with this box, it was much smaller than the other two. Eagerly, Troy tore off the paper before revealing the box. Opening it, all that was inside was a 3x5 index card with writing in red permanent marker.

"Hi Troy!" He smiled as he read. "In the hallway is your next present. It's kind of a joint present but I hope you love it. Merry Christmas!"

Stealing a glance at his wife, Troy stood before walking to the closet. "I don't see anything Gabs."

"You're going to have to dig." Came her reply as he rolled his eyes.

In the way back of the closet stood a box with a green bow tied around it. Grabbing it, Troy drug it out before his mouth dropped open. "Gabi?"

"Yes Troy?" Her voice was full of annoyance as she came into the hallway.

"Is this my present?" Gabi giggled listening to his voice which sounded like a five year old.

"Yes Troy that's your present."

Before she knew it, he had his arms wrapped around her waist and spinning her around. "I love it Gabi. Now I can kick your butt in foosball anytime I want!"

Laughing, she shook her head. Troy had picked up the game and managed to get her to play during their college years. Once they bought the house, Troy said they should get one and his dream now came true.

"Thank you Gabi!"

"You're very welcome. It's all set up downstairs." Walking back to the living room, she rolled her eyes when he wasn't following. "When I'm asleep you can go down and play it Troy!"

He came back into the living room before disappearing under the tree. Grabbing her three gifts, he placed them on the couch next to her before sitting down.

"Any order?"

"Nope go ahead and open them."

Picking up the pink and orange strip wrapped one, Gabi slid her finger under before coming to the box. Opening the box, all she saw was a white piece of paper that looked like it had been folded and refolded many times.

Opening it up, she got tears in her eyes once she realized what it was. "Troy?"

"Remember this?" He motioned to the piece of paper that only had seven words written on it.

Nodding her head, Gabi smiled. It was the Christmas wish-list she had made out while laying on the Duke Basketball court. She had written _All I Want for Christmas is You _on the piece of paper before giving it to Troy.

"I decided it's time for this to be returned back to you."

She wiped her tears away before smiling at Troy. "Thank you."

With his hand, he motioned her to continue with the opening of her presents. She pulled the next one to her and smiled when she saw the box.

Tossing aside the top of the box, Gabi gasped when she saw the picture frame inside the tissue paper. It was a fairly recent one. Gabi was leaning against Troy and they both had their hands resting comfortably against her baby bump.

"When was it taken?" Gabi looked over at Troy with tears in her eyes.

"My mom gave it to me and I figured it'd be a good one to give to you for Christmas." Troy shrugged before Gabi leaned over and kissed her.

"I love it. Thank you, Troy."

"You're most welcome . . . you have one more present. Go ahead and open it."

Picking up the much smaller box than the previous two, Gabi smiled at Troy before ripping the paper off. The brown box was opened to reveal a black velvet jewelry box. Looking up at her husband, Gabi gasped.

"Open it . . ." Troy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her fingers shook as she tried opening the box. Finally her fingers gave it a push up and the box opened to reveal a silver necklace with a triangle charm on it.

"This is your mom necklace . . ." Troy said taking it out of the box. "I got you the little girl with March's birthstone in it. I figured as we keep adding to our family, we'll keep adding to the necklace."

Tears clogged Gabi's eyes as she leaned forward. "I love it Troy."

Kissing him, she snuggled against his side. "I love everything Troy. And more importantly, I love you."

"I love you too Gabi. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**The song is "All I Want for Christmas is You" By Mariah Carey. So everything's all right with the baby. What do you guys want to see in the upcoming chapter? Let me know. I might just skip to the birth . . . we'll see though. Reviews will be awesome! Thank you to all my readers!! **


	23. Daughters

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback; I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. I do not own the music used in the chapters. Those are property of artists and the writers!**

* * *

**March 14****th****, 2011 2:30 am**

_I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
but she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change_

Panting slightly, Gabi looked over at her still sleeping husband. Reaching over, she shook him before his eyes fluttered open with a sleepily grin.

"What's got you up so early sweetie?" His voice still thick with sleep caused to her smile at him.

"You might want to go get a shower . . ." Pausing, she bit her lip as the pain subsided. "I think it's time . . ."

Rolling over, he waved his hand. Gabi fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Troy Bolton . . . let's go."

Two seconds later he sat up in bed with wide eyes. "What?"

"Your daughter decided that it's time to make her appearance into this world . . . it'd be a shame if her father decided not to attend the birth."

Before he could comprehend anything, Gabi got up and walked down the stairs, picking up her bag as she walked. "Get going Bolton!"

Groaning from the pain, Gabi hurled herself on the couch hoping her husband would get his butt in gear. Thinking back, she smiled at how far the two had come.

Yesterday the two finished the nursery. Despite all his groveling, Troy painted the nursery pink and green just like she requested. A group shot, including all the family and friends, had been hung over the crib as well as a pregnancy picture of Gabi and Troy was sitting on the top of the bookshelf in the corner of the room. The crib, changing table, and rocking chair were set up in their proper place. In Gabi's eyes, it was the perfect haven for their daughter.

Speaking of their daughter, he name was still unknown. Gabi had her favorites while Troy had his and neither one was willing to budge from their positions. Thus the two had agreed to disagree until she was here and then they would fight their battles.

Hearing heavy footfalls on the stairs, Gabi looked over at Troy's appearance. His hair had the 'just gotten out of bed' look while his clothes were freshly pressed. Jeans, t-shirt, and white tennis shoes fit his athletic appearance while his boyish grin was stretched across his face.

"You doing all right?"

Nodding, Gabi tried standing before throwing a pout in his direction. "Wanna help?"

Crossing the floor, he put his arm under hers and helped to her feet. The two walked out to the SUV in the driveway before Troy got her situated inside.

"Need anything else?"

"Got the bag and my pillow?" Gabi asked as Troy chuckled.

"In the backseat." Leaning over he brushed his lips with hers. "Looks like we're gonna have a baby party!"

"Indeed we are." She sighed nervously before lacing her fingers with Troy's. "I'm scared."

Taking his eyes off the road, Troy looked over at her. "Me too, baby. Me too."

Squeezing her hand, Troy hated seeing Gabi in pain. Even though he knew it was necessary, it was still hard. He had prayed throughout the pregnancy that the birth would be smooth sails, 'cause honestly, he couldn't take another hard time.

"Troy?" Gabi sighed again, but this time for her husband's lack of attention. "Troy."

"Yeah? Sorry." He looked apologetic as Gabi smiled.

"It's all right . . . I was just asking how you're holding up? Are you as nervous as I am?"

Troy smirked. "I don't know if nervous is the right word. I don't know if I'm ready to be a father, ya know?"

"I'm in the same boat." Squeezing his hand, she smiled reassuringly. "But with us together, we'll be able to make it. We'll probably be learning as we go along."

"I love you Gabs."

"Love you too Troy."

_And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hand  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

**3:20 am**

Once settled in her room, Gabi looked at Troy with scared eyes. She was letting him see her true fears and it scared him.

"Gabs talk to me . . . what's going on in your mind?" Troy said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm scared for the baby, Troy. I'm scared I'm not going to be a good mother. I'm scared I'm not going to be able to deliver her and most of, I'm scared something's gonna go wrong."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked to him for comfort. Pulling her close to him, Troy rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I'm not going to lie to you Gabs but we have to put our faith in the doctors. They know what they're doing and they're going to do the best possible thing for you. I love you and I'm not leaving you. I'm in for the long haul." Looking straight into her brown eyes, Troy smiled. "You're delivering our baby and you're so much stronger than I'll ever be. I love you."

Sniffling, Gabi wiped the tears from her eyes. "Promise you won't leave me?"

"Not until the monsters drag me away." He grinned listening to her giggle fill the air.

"Thanks Troy." Leaning forward she sponged kisses on his scruffy face as he brought her closer to his frame.

"Just doin' my job, miss." Sighing, she took in his scent and instantly relaxed.

"Did you call everyone?"

"Nah I figured I'd get yelled at for just calling so we'll call when it gets closer to normal hours. However, I did call my parents and yours. Our friends will have to wait."

"I'm pointing them in your direction when they come up here to find out she's all ready here." Narrowing his eyes, Troy sighed and nodded.

"Sleep, Gabi. I don't think you'll get a wink once she gets here." Pausing, Troy waited for the protest and grinned when she started. "I'm not leaving but you need your energy later. Get some sleep and I'll have your mom come in."

_Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

**6:30 am**

The prognosis of the hour was 5 cm and still waiting. Gabi sighed in frustration at her daughter's lack of timeliness. "I want her out, Troy!"

Listening to his wife's whimpers, Troy simply placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know baby, but she's comfortable where she is. You're gonna have to coax her."

"And how, Mister Bolton, do you propose I do that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he kissed her sweaty forehead. "How about you sing to her?"

"What?" Gabi shook her head at her husband.

"It's true ma'am. Some first time mom's sing to their bellies in hopes that it hurries the delivery process." The nurse piped up as Gabi stared at her.

"Does it work?"

The nurse shrugged. "Some times it does, some times it doesn't. But a desperate lady in labor will do anything . . ."

Sighing, Gabi tried to think of a song that she could sing. Smiling in Troy's direction, she hoped he would remember just as she did.

_**Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at  
Because this moment's really all we have**_

Troy grinned realizing the significance of the song. Rubbing her belly, Gabi grinned feeling their little girl kick letting them know she was there.

"Think that'll help?" Troy asked as Gabi nodded.

"I hope so . . . I just want to met her and start be a mommy.

"In my book," looking at Gabi, Troy smiled. "You're all ready the best mommy I know."

_Ooh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
cleaning up the mess he made_

**9:30 am**

The grins were evident as Troy walked into the room. His parents had come in to give him a break from the four walls. Looking towards the bed, Gabi's smile was the biggest and brightest.

"What did I just miss?"

"Nothing other than the fact that in about ten minutes, I'm going to be wheeled down to the delivery room."

Walking over to the bed, he captured her lips in a kiss. "That's great baby."

"I know . . . did you get all the phone calls made?"

Nodding, Troy squeezed her hand. "Indeed I did. Sharpay, Taylor, and Tess all yelled at me for calling so late in the game."

Laughing, Gabi shook her head. "I tired warning you. Are they coming down?"

"Yeah they're on their way. I told them that you were getting close and would deliver any minute. I guess I was right."

"Way to freak your sister and our friends out." Rolling her eyes, she let her hand fall across his stomach as he groaned.

The door was swiftly thrown open before the grinning face of Dr. Richmond was visible. "Good morning Boltons . . . excited for the arrival of your baby girl?"

Troy and Gabi both nodded. "Indeed we are."

"Good, we're just going to roll Gabi to the delivery room while Troy goes and gets dressed in scrubs." Dr. Richmond directed.

One final kiss and the two were separated only to be reunited ten minutes later in the busy delivery room. Gabi was transferred to a different bed before a white sheet was thrown over her legs. The nurse directed Gabi to be in a certain position while Troy stood by the side of the bed.

Looking over at her husband, she felt the nerves creep up in her stomach. Reaching over, she took his hand in his. "Don't go anywhere."

"I'm standing right here." Dropping his voice, Troy looked at Gabi. "You can do it baby girl. You're going to bring our little girl into the world."

_So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

A kiss on the forehead was the start. Doctor Richmond took her place at Gabi's feet before smiling reassuringly at the two. "All right, Gabi. On the next contraction, I want you to push. Troy you're going to count backwards from ten. And we'll go from there."

An hour and a half, Gabi was still pushing. Throwing herself against the bed, she panted heavily. Her eyes were fighting sleep as she looked over at Troy.

"I'm so tired . . ."

"I know baby but our girl is almost here. Just a little bit longer." Squeezing her hand, he smiled brightly in her direction.

"All right, Gabi. The head is crowning; I want you to push lightly while I guide the shoulders through." Gripping Troy's hand, Gabi bit her lip before doing as the doctor said.

"One more push Gabi and baby Bolton will be brought into the world."

Putting every emotion into that last push, Gabi collapsed as the baby slid from her. The powerful cry came from the baby as tears slid down Gabi's sweaty face. Looking up at Troy, he had a grin on his face as she smiled.

"You did it, Gabi. You brought our baby into the world." Kissing her lips, he soon put a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so proud of you. I love you."

"Love you too Troy."

"Baby Bolton born at 11:10 am on March 14, 2011. She weighs 8 pounds 3 ounces and is 21 inches long." The nurse rattled off as Troy looked at Gabi.

"Our healthy baby girl . . ."

Walking over, the nurse grinned at the two. "Mom, dad I have someone who wants to meet you."

Handing over the baby wrapped in the white and pink blanket, Gabi had tears running down her face. "Hi baby girl . . . you're safe now."

The baby's heavy sobs had turned to quiet snubs as she heard her mom's soothing voice. "She looks like you, Gabs."

"Nah . . . she's got her dad's nose and chin."

Kissing the baby's forehead before Gabi's, Troy watched as mother and daughter bonded. "I love you Gabi."

"I love you too Troy." Pausing, Gabi kissed the newborn's head. "And I love you too baby girl."

_Boys, you can break  
You find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart  
_

**12:45 pm**

"Wanna let me in?"

With a shake of her head, Gabi pouted at Troy. "I want you to come over here. We need to decide on something important."

"And what's that?" Crossing the room, Troy looked at Gabi.

"Her name." Rolling her brown eyes, Gabi wondered how her husband had gotten through his 21 years on Earth.

Sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, Troy looked at his wife. "So I was thinking since you did all the hard work, I'd let you name her."

Grinning Gabi looked into Troy's eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want you to be mad at me."

Scoffing, Troy shook his head. "Mad is the last thing I could be today. You made all my hopes and dreams come true. I can't believe we're parents."

Kissing his lips, Gabi smiled. "Me either. So do you wanna know her name?"

"You know I do . . ."

Drawing in a big breath, Gabi let it go slowly. Groaning, she was leaving Troy in suspicion. "Out with it Gabi."

"Geez . . . I was getting there. Calm down old man." She teased back.

"Gabriella Elisabeth Bolton . . ." Troy drew out in warning.

"All right Troy." Huffing, she smiled before lacing their fingers together. "Our daughter's name is Kayden Elisabeth Bolton."

The smile took over his face as she looked on. "Like?"

"I love . . . just like I love you."

"You're good, Bolton." Sighing, she felt the baby shift in her arms. "You better go get the family and everyone else. They're not going to be able to take it anymore."

Ten minutes later, he walked through the door before going to sit beside her. Their family flowed through the door, all taking time to greet the new mother and addition to their family.

"Gabi she's precious." Tess said as she held her niece.

"Troy says she looks like me but I can totally see him in her too." Gabi said side glancing her husband.

"She's adorable you two." Meghan spoke up as Anna agreed. The grandparents had grins on their faces as they looked at the baby.

"You did good little brother." Drew threw in as Abby hit her husband.

"He's right; she's adorable you two."

"So did you decide on a name for the precious angel?" Aaron asked from his spot where he was holding a squirming Nolan.

"Yeah what did you name my niece?" Joe threw in as Gabi laughed at her younger brother's impatience.

"Yeah we have." Gabi looked up at Troy motioning him to tell them.

"Gabi picked the name." Taking a breath, Troy tried dragging it out but the loud complaints of his family caused him to laugh.

"Your niece and granddaughter was born today at 11:10 am. She weighed 8 pounds 3 ounces and was 21 inches long. Gabi and I have decided to name her Kayden Elisabeth."

"Kayden Elisabeth is perfect you two." Meghan said before hugging her son and daughter-in-law.

"Congratulations you two." Jack followed his wife with hugs for the new parents.

"Mom?" Gabi asked looking over at her.

Walking up to the bed, she hugged Gabi. "You're finally a mom, Gabi. Congratulations. You are going to a great mom to Kayden."

With tears in her own eyes, Gabi hugged her mom. "Thanks."

The family cleared out giving the friends an opportunity to see the new baby. Sharpay, Kelsi, Lauren, and Taylor all gasped at the beauty of the Bolton's baby. Each longed for one of their own saying Troy and Gabi always had to have the firsts.

"Hey girls . . . be careful with her. She's only a few hours old . . ." Troy said teasing the girls.

"Shut it Bolton." Taylor said as Gabi giggled.

"So what did you guys name her?"

"Kayden Elisabeth."

The girls all awed at that as the men rolled their eyes. Hugs and kisses were giving for congratulations before the three were left alone.

The little family sat on the bed as the parents awed over the fact that they were parents. Yawning, Gabi laid her head on Troy's shoulder.

"It's been a long day." She said before yawning again.

"Sleep my angel." Pausing, he took Kayden from her arms. "I'll keep her safe."

Troy walked over to the chair that was on the other side of the bed before taking a seat. "Kayden Elisabeth . . . you're such a pretty girl."

The little girl in his arms yawned before smacking her lips together. "Let me tell you a story, my girl. It all started when a prince and a princess in the kingdom come together and shook the place up . . ."

Falling asleep to his soothing words, Gabi truly thanked Him for everything she had. Great friends and family, a loving husband, and now a baby girl to share it all with.

_On behalf of every man  
looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world_

* * *

_**There you guys go. The main song in the story is "Daughters" by John Mayer and the other song is "Everyday" from the HSM2 soundtrack. You guys are amazing and thank you so much for sticking by me. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!!**_


	24. Me and You

**A/N: For the final time, here's the chapter. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. And yes, I am crying as I am posting this!!**

**Many thanks to justacrush for her help with this chapter. Without her, I don't think I would have made it through. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. I do not own the music used in the chapters. Those are property of artists and the writers!**

* * *

**August 12****th****, 2016 2:30 pm**

_They say that growing up is the hardest thing you ever have to do. I don't know who said that, but whoever they were never had to face shooting the winning point in a state championship basketball game, sing a duet in front of the entire school with the girl of your dreams or go through a fourteen hour delivery with their wife. I remember for me as a kid, growing up was always an adventure. As long as I can remember I wanted to be just like my dad, with a briefcase in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other as he heads out the door to work. When I was seven, growing up meant playing on the upper elementary basketball team which came with a new, royal blue uniform. In high school, growing up turned into a land of opportunity called college, where all your dreams came true. Looking back, I sometimes wished that I would grow up so fast that I forgot to just be seven or sixteen for a while. Today, as I watch my wife blow up pink and green balloons for our youngest daughters first birthday, the last thing I want to do is grow up._

_The past fifteen years of my life seem to be a blur. Sometimes I wake up and think, oh, that must be a dream, there is no way I married Gabriella Montez. When I roll over and see my beautiful, elegant wife lying next to me, it is the best feeling in the world. I have three extraordinary children who were lucky to have every quality of their mother and few from me. When I see them in the mornings, with their sticky little hands and their rosy cheeks I feel like crying I am so happy. There is nothing more that I would rather come home to than six legs running to the door. While raising three kids is more than challenging, I would want nothing else. I remember the days when I dreamt about playing professional basketball, and once I even considered the life of a rock star (but that was just once). Today though, if the Los Angeles Lakers were to offer me a position on their roster, I would turn them down. Being a dad is the best job in the world, one that could never be replaced._

_When I think about all the growing up I've done, it makes me wish that I was seven again, waiting for my dad to come home. When I look at my beautiful little girl and realize that it was a year ago when she came into this world with a strong set of lungs, I realize that she too, is growing up. My Kayden starts her first day of school tomorrow, and she is so excited about basketball tryouts in the fall. Alex is walking around, getting into everything and keeping us busy. And my beautiful, sweet Harper, as she runs around with her birthday crown, brings me more joy everyday with just a laugh. Watching my children grow up breaks my heart, as I know that one day they too will set their eyes on bigger things and will no longer need me the way they do now. While I can pray for pro basketball players, singers and CEO's, all I want is for them to be happy and to dream just as I did.  
_

_Woodrow Wilson once said, "We grow great by dreams. All big men are dreamers." I once dreamt to be just like my father with his suit and tie, or a basketball player with the big bucks. Today though, I dream that I can watch my wife dance around the kitchen for the rest of my life, or stand outside the door of my daughter's room, listening to her say her prayers. I dream for my son to be as truly happy as I am today, and to find the special girl who will help him find his voice. I dream for my Harper, as she starts the first year of the rest of her life, that she will go into the world with the same smile she gives to the candles on her birthday cake. If Wilson is right, then the more we dream, the more we grow. If this is true, then growing up is not an age or a job, but instead, growing up is dreaming the unimaginable and making those dreams possible. As I look at my children today, I just wonder what they are dreaming about…_

_**Ordinary note, really don't think so  
Not a love this true  
Common destiny  
We were meant to be  
Me and you**_

Putting down the pen, Tory let his eyes trail over the colorful backyard. Gabi had decided to go all out for Harper's first birthday. Thinking back over the past five years, his smile grew bigger.

Kayden was two and a half years old when the two got another surprise. Gabi was pregnant and that pregnancy was much harder than the one with Kayden.

There were times Troy thought he'd lose his soulmate but the two managed to get through and on December 18th, 2013, Alexander Robert Bolton was brought into the world.

Life was good; the two of them had what they wanted. A girl and a boy; a nice way to round out their family.

Until the Bolton's got the surprise of their life; when Alex was fourteen months old, Gabi found out she was pregnant once again. August 12, 2015, Troy and Gabi welcomed Harper Kenedi Bolton to the world.

Hearing the door slam, Troy was knocked out of his own little world before seeing his wife standing there giving him a look.

"We have your daughter's birthday party in less than an hour and you're cooped up in this house?" Shaking her head, Gabi smiled. "Wanna come help me out outside?"

Groaning, he pushed away from the table before heading outside. "Da da da . . ."

Picking up Harper, Troy walked over to where Gabi was hanging the pink and green balloons. "And here's the birthday girl, mommy."

"Hey sweetie." Leaning over Troy she kissed the birthday girl before looking at Troy.

"Can you believe how fast a year passed?"

_**Like a perfect scene from a movie screen  
We're a dream come true  
Suited perfectly for eternity  
Me and you**_

Shaking his head, he watched Alex and Kayden run around the yard squealing and laughing loudly. "Or how fast five years passed? It seems like just yesterday we were bringing Kayden home from the hospital and now she's about to start her first basketball camp."

"Well she does take after her father . . ." Gabi trailed off as Troy smirked.

"She's definitely inherited my basketball skill . . . what she inherited from you is still yet to be found." Troy joked as Gabi scoffed.

"She got her stunning good looks from me. Besides she's a hell of a lot smarter than you ever were."

"I take offense to that!" Troy yelled after her retreating form.

"Of course you would, Troy."

"Mommy's being mean to daddy." Troy mumbled to Harper as the one year old giggled and clapped her hands.

"Dad! Tell Kay to leave me alone!" Alex squealed running away from his sister.

"Kayden, listen to Alex. If he doesn't want to chase him, then listen to him."

"But dad . . . he's trying to steal my basketball." The stubborn little five year old argued.

"Kayden Elisabeth and Alexander Robert figure it out. I've told you two are ready to knock it off." Gabi's strong voice called from somewhere within the house.

Setting Harper in her playpen, Troy headed into the house to see what he could do to ease the tension from Gabi. "What do you need?"

"Well all three kids need to be dressed but I'll do that. You can get drinks in coolers and make sure all the stuff is put together." Gabi started heading out the door. "Where's Harper?"

"In her playpen. I didn't think you'd want her walking off by herself." Troy said sarcastically as Gabi gave him a look.

"Funny Bolton."

"No, really Troy, where's Harper?" Troy turned around and looked into the playpen and noticed that in fact, his daughter was gone. He turned around and looked at Gabi, whom he knew that in a matter of seconds would be in tears if they did not find their daughter.

"Well, maybe she crawled outside. I bet she went to go look at the balloons, you know how she loves the balloons." He said nervously, but trying to sound courageous for his wife.

"Troy Alexander Bolton if something has happened to my little girl, so help me God I will kill you, bring you back to life and then kill you again." As Gabriella darted out the door to look for her daughter, Troy began running around the house feverishly.

"Uh, dad…" Feeling a tug on his pant leg, Troy looked down and saw his daughter Kayden, with her big blue eyes looking up at him. "Daddy, I think Harper knows how to walk."

"Kay baby, don't be silly, now is not the time to make jokes."

"No daddy, really, look!" Troy turned around and found his wife with tears pouring out of her eyes, watching their baby walk across the living room of the house. With each step, Troy felt more and more proud of his daughter than ever before. Kayden started clapping and Alex cheered on his sister as she walked all the way to their mommy.

"Troy, our baby walks! She walks Troy!" Picking Harper up off the floor and squeezing her into a hug, Gabriella sobbed with delight. "You're such a big girl Harper, you're growing up!"

_**Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to  
**_

**3:30 pm**

"And where is the birthday girl?" Gabi turned grinning seeing Taylor and Chad standing there with presents balanced in both hands.

"She's with Meghan in the backyard." Gabi said putting the finishing touches on the platters.

"And how's the mother of the birthday girl?"

Laughing, Gabi shook her head. "I'm doing all right. All my tears are all ready gone. Harper took her first steps earlier."

"Awww Gabi . . . she's growing up." Taylor smiled.

Taylor and Chad had gotten married four years ago in a lavish ceremony. There had been over 200 guests and Troy and Gabi had stood up in the wedding party.

"And where is Rowan?" Gabi asked noticing the little girl missing from Taylor and Chad's arms.

"Spending the day with her grandma." Winking, Taylor smiled brightly. "Chad and I needed a day away from her. We can only keep up with a three year old for so long."

A year after Chad and Taylor were married they welcomed Rowan Denise Danforth into their lives. Then four months ago, the two announced they would be expanding their family in October. Twins would be welcomed into our little group.

Walking into the backyard, Gabi let her eyes sweep around the yard. Kayden was sitting on her grandpa's lap laughing loudly. Alex was getting attention from Anna while Harper was laughing with Meghan.

"We've got some great kids, huh?"

Leaning into his embrace, Gabi smiled. "Yeah we do. I just can't believe how fast they're growing up."

"They are kids Gabi that's what they kind of do." Placing a tender kiss on her forehead, he nuzzled his neck with hers.

Spinning her out of his arms, Troy bowed before holding his arm out. "May I have this dance, young lady?"

"Troy!" Shrieking she giggled placing her hand in his. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of this depressive mood you're in." Pulling her close to him, he started dancing just like in high school. "Besides we're supposed to be celebrating; not being Debby downers."

The two swayed with the nonexistent music. Gabi had a smile on her face while Troy gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. They were as much in love as high school if not more.

"Ma ma . . ." Pulling her head off of Troy's shoulder, Gabi smiled over in Harper's direction.

"It's time for me to be a mom again." Kissing his lips, Gabi smiled at him. "I'm going to go change her for the party. Will you keep everyone entertained?"

"Consider it done."

_**Every day I live  
Try my best to give  
All I have to you  
Thank the stars above  
That we share this love Me and you**_

Four hours later, the backyard was filled with friends of the family. Gabi excused herself away from the mother in law chatter before going to sit down at the table with the girls.

Sharpay and Zeke were still in their internal honeymoon bliss. The two had tied the knot just two months ago and were still lovey dovey as ever. Kelsi and Jason had married a year ago and were trying to get pregnant; so far, no word. Lauren and Ryan were a totally different story, however. The two were going on being married for three years and they all ready had two kids; both girls. Alexa Noelle and Delanee Rae Evans; the two apples of Lauren and Ryan's eyes.

"So what are we talking about girls?"

Taking a seat, Gabi relaxed at the girl chatter. "When Kelsi is going to announce she's pregnant. We're all placing bets."

Raising an eyebrow, Gabi smirked. "I give her four weeks . . ."

"You're the farthest away, Gabs." Sharpay shrieked as Gabi shook her head.

"Give it time . . ." Gabi took a drink of water while searching the yard for an important figure.

"Hey girls; she's just like she was in high school. She's still looking for Troy, even though he's all ready hers."

Shaking her head, Gabi smirked. "I'm so not like I was in high school. For one, I didn't have three kids, Troy and I weren't married, and I wasn't this happy back in high school."

Scoffing, Lauren smirked. "Not this happy? From what I heard, you were the smile queen at East High."

"So I was happy but for once, my life feels complete." Gabi smiled.

"Complete? Hmm . . . what ever happened to a houseful of kids and a busy life?"

"Things change; besides, I have my houseful of kids. Three kids are plenty along with two dogs that Troy broke down and got the kids." Gabi said motioning to Jeno, who was a collie/Sheppard mixed, and Spud who was a lab/cocker spaniel mixed, lying at her feet.

"And three adorable kids at that." Sharpay pointed out.

"I guess Troy and I do make cute kids . . ." Gabi shrugged at the thought.

"Um . . . guess?" Taylor shook her head. "Take a look at your kids, Gabs. Kayden looks exactly like you; Alex is a mini Troy; and Harper is just the cutest baby ever. I think you and Troy make the cutest kids around."

Rolling her eyes, Gabi smiled seeing Troy walking closer. "Hey babe . . . should we sing due to someone getting sleepy?"

Getting up, Gabi walked into the kitchen before grabbing the pink and green cake from the fridge before walking back outside. Everyone marveled over the prettiness of the cake.

"Where are we doing this?" Gabi asked looking around.

"I brought her high chair out here so we can strip her down to her diaper then let her get messy; it'll be easier to clean up." Troy thought on logic as Gabi smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

"Come here you little bugger . . ." Troy said picking up Harper as she laughed.

_**Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to**_

Twenty minutes later, everyone was crowded around. Troy had handed the video camera to his dad before joining Gabi next to the high chair. Gabi motioned Kayden to start everyone in singing. Harper had no idea what was going on but regardless clapped her hands together as everyone watched the birthday girl.

"Ok baby girl, blow out your candle." Gabi whispered.

"Ma da ma da." She babbled as Troy and Gabi blew out the giant 1 candle.

Before Gabi could stop her, Harper stuck her hand in the mini pink and green cake before sticking it in her mouth. "Harper . . ."

"Mommy, Harper is disgusting." Alex spoke up as Troy chuckled.

"Alexander . . . don't talk about your sister like that." Gabi scolded as he turned to his dad for help.

"Sorry dude but that was uncalled for." Troy said picking up the messy baby and walking into the house with her.

"And he even takes care of the baby." Taylor said directing that comment to her husband.

"I get up with Rowan when she gets up in the night." Chad said in his defense.

"Only if I tell you I'm not getting up or not to bother me." Taylor complained before looking at Gabi. "What's the secret?"

"Secret for what?"

"For getting your husband to get up in the middle of the night." Taylor grinned.

"Troy? He gets up on his own. Since we brought Kayden home, he wakes up at every little sound any of the kids make. Usually I'll sleep through Harper's cries before Troy wakes me up. Usually, he's up anyways, so he'll go calm them down."

"Chad . . . learn some pointers from Troy."

"Woman . . . I get up when Rowan cries. Just leave it be."

Gabi just giggled at the two as they continued to bicker back and forth.

"Hey Gabi?"

Hearing the call from inside the house Gabi excused herself from the party, calling to Kayden and Alex, before ducking inside the house.

"Yes Troy?"

"Wanna put the kiddies to bed then we'll go back out?"

"Sure." Turning to the two kids, Gabi smiled. "Go say goodnight to aunts, uncles, and your grandparents then come back in. We'll skip bathes tonight."

It took the kids twenty minutes to get through all the goodbyes before rushing up the stairs and into their individual beds. Harper, like always, was the first stop.

Troy put her in her crib before turning on the sound machine and night light. "Good night sweet baby Harper."

Gabi leaned over the crib before putting a kiss on the girl's head. "Good night baby girl."

"Nite . . . lub you." The tired girl yawned before closing her eyes.

The lights were cut before the two headed out of the door. Alex's room was next and the little boy was flipping through a book as the two came into the room. "Night momma."

"Night Alex. Sweet dreams baby." Kissing his forehead, Gabi smiled.

"Night daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. Night buddy. Don't let the bugs . . ."

"BITE!" Alex shouted as Troy and Gabi smiled.

Tucking their son in, Gabi kissed his forehead again before turning on the sound machine and night light. Walking out the door, they headed towards Kayden's room.

Stopping in the doorway, the parents listened to their oldest finish her prayers. "And keep momma, daddy, Alex, Harper, and everyone else in the world safe. Amen."

"That was good baby girl." Gabi said walking into the room.

"I love you momma."

"I love you too baby girl. Sweet dreams."

"I love you daddy." Kayden hugged her dad as Gabi smiled at the exchange.

"I love you too Kayden. Sweet dreams."

Helping her into bed, Gabi and Troy both kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.

Standing in the hallway, Gabi looked at Troy. "We finally got our storybook ending."

"And our lives can only get better from here." And with a kiss the two headed back downstairs to their party and the rest of their lives.

_**Ordinary no, I really don't think so  
Just a precious few  
Ever make it last  
Get as lucky as  
Me and you  
Me and you**_

* * *

**The song is "Me and You" by Kenny Chesney. There you guys go!! That's the final chapter of Soulmates. You guys have been absolutely amazing throughout this entire story. You are the most amazing readers/reviewers a writer could ask for. Thank you from the bottom of my heart; you guys are the reason I continue to write. dancerlittle **


End file.
